Kagome and Miroku, and Inuyasha's Jealousy
by Jesalvee
Summary: Miroku seems to have developed feelings for Kagome! Are these feelings temporary or does Inuyasha have some competition coming his way, and what of Sango? Read to see what happens. The future content might call for me to change this rating to M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters unfortunately, but I do own this story plot and all of the extra characters I decide to create if any**_

**_Readers please REVIEW it helps me want to write more lol._ **

Kagome and Miroku, and Inuyasha's Jealousy 

Kagome now considered the feudal era apart of her life, and even more so than her own time. She had grown to love all her new- found friends from this time. She especially was fond of Inuyasha the silver haired half dog-half demon boy. She was not only fond of him but in love with him. She doesn't know why she loves him so because of how he acts sometimes. Sango always tells Kagome that Inuyasha is a half demon and is not as open with his feelings, like at all she says and it might take forever for Inuyasha to open up to her. Miroku on the other hand shows Sango how he feels by his attempts to touch her body whenever possible, which he receives a slap of pain in return.

"Sit!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha fell from the tree and into the ground face first. Everyone could tell Kagome was furious by the depth of the hole. Miroku and Sango jumped and Miroku was holding his chest like he had just had a heart attack. Kirara obviously didn't care and was cleaning her fur like nothing just happened. Shippo just looked at Inuyasha and called him an idiot.

"How dare you Inuyasha, did you even think that I would do such a thing?"

"Well you were all over that guy I saw you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah right I had tripped and he caught me! I had no idea who this guy was!"

Kagome got up and left Inuyasha without another word she was so mad. Inuyasha never showed her in any way that he was attracted to her and all he did was get mad when she was found with another guy. Kagome was upset and confused. Sango ran to Kagome to be a friend.

"Kagome, Inuyasha just got the wrong idea is all"?

"… But Sango I don't even understand why he would care he doesn't act like he wants me around for any other reason but to find all the jewel shards, and he could have Kikyo for that!"

"Kagome I don't know how to explain Inuyasha but who does? You just have to try and be patient with him," Sango said knowing that she was having guy problems herself with Miroku and his so called obsessions.

Kagome gave Sango a smile, but she knew that her patience with Inuyasha was running out. Inuyasha either loved her or he didn't and she badly wanted him to show it in any way this half demon guy could. It was nighttime now and tomorrow the search for Naraku would certainly continue. Everyone had fallen asleep or so she thought. Kagome got up quietly to go to the hot spring. She had a lot of things on her mind and couldn't sleep so she decided to go to the spring nearby which always seemed to bring peace no matter what confusion she was going through. She stepped into the spring after removing all of her clothes and sighed. The stars were breath taking in the feudal era the stars seemed to be so numerous and even more beautiful. She looked up and imagined Inuyasha was beside her and seeing the stars too.

Meanwhile Miroku woke up because he had rolled over onto a rock and it startled him. He looked around and saw every one around him was asleep. He looked over to Kagome's spot of leaves and noticed that she had gone away. For some reason Miroku decided not to inform Inuyasha he just quietly got up and searched for her with out waking the others. Miroku was just about to turn around halfway in the forest to alert Inuyasha when he heard a giggle by a spring. He tip toed further and noticed something green close by. He picked it up and noticed it was that green piece of clothing Kagome always wears. It had fallen from the tree limb above him that had Kagome's shirt on it. The monk was now excited at his situation, and was now looking forward to see Kagome now that her and her clothes were now apart. Miroku walked behind this big rock that covered apart of the water, and peaked from behind it. Kagome of course not knowing anything about it was still relaxing and thinking of Inuyasha. Miroku stared wide-eyed at Kagome and couldn't move himself from the spot behind the rock. He had never seen Kagome in this way and suddenly…for a moment, Sango was no longer on his mind.

Kagome stood up in the spring and twisted her hair to let the water droplets fall on her shoulders. She picked up the towel she had brought and wrapped it around her body. As she started to leave the spring she noticed a tall figure coming towards her.

"Inuyasha? If that is you I am fine! I was only here to-"

"Kagome…"

Kagome was cut off in the middle of her sentence. She was surprised to see Miroku standing there. She felt awkward and her nervous feeling brushed briefly across her countenance as Miroku stared at her in way he never had before. She stepped back a step and suddenly she looked angry.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" Kagome shouted. "Were you watching me?"

"No way! I just got up to see where you were, you were missing from your usual sleeping area!" Miroku lied looking very afraid of the enraged woman.

He handed her the clothes he was holding in his hands, and she snatched them from Miroku as if she believed nothing he had said.

"Well, then go away for a few minutes so I can change Miroku, just don't stand there" Kagome rolled her eyes.

Miroku turned around and started to walk away and clumsily tripped over his staff he always carries around and falls backwards into the spring. By reflex, Kagome runs to catch Miroku before he hits his head on the rock and he regains his balance. In all of this Kagome's towel fell off in the spring and she was exposed. Miroku now standing in front of the embarrassed Kagome, could not help but to look at her bare body. Knowing that he was getting excited he quickly grabbed the towel that had fell in the water and handed it to Kagome who was too embarrassed to move. Kagome's face blushed apple red as she wrapped the towel around her.

"Miroku, you can leave now I can get back to the others on my own," Kagome said in a quiet tone.

"Ok, Kagome don't take too long though because it is uncertain when Naraku will make his appearance again." Miroku leaves still playing what happened in his mind, he was very aroused by it, and tried to calm himself down before he reached the others.

**Jessy notes: Thank all of you that read the first chapter._ Write your reviews. Chapter two will be coming soon as I check to see if you are reviewing ._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these great characters of Inuyasha unfortunately, but I do own the plot of this story and all characters I decide to create if any**_

Kagome yawned and woke up to an extremely bright sun shining in her eyes causing her to squint. It was a beautiful day and all the trees and grass around her was golden from the sun. She went through her bag and pulled out some ninja food and before she could take one bite out of anything Inuyasha suddenly appeared in her face, and snatched the food from her hands and started to eat it as if he was all dog and not half. Kagome stood up and glared at Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome said as she caught the box of ninja food as it flew in the air, and Inuyasha hit the ground with force and acted all surprised like he didn't know what he did wrong.

Inuyasha immediately got up and stood over Kagome who was now comfortably sitting down eating her ninja food on a picnic spread. She didn't even budge and looked at Inuyasha calmly.

"Kagome! I was only trying to eat! You didn't have to do that"

"Inuyasha you snatched it from my hand, and WHILE I was about to eat it even" Kagome said trying her best not to get mad.

"Well, where is my food, did you bring me some?"

"Yes I did, I brought you some nice rolls I made from home and that green salad you like. It is in my bag in the"

Inuyasha cut her off and started rummaging through her bag and threw out the green the salad and still continued looking through the bag.

"What are you doing?" Kagome said getting upset.

"Where is the other ninja food, I don't want that other stuff!" Inuyasha quickly regretted his comment because Kagome was obviously angry now.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha didn't even have time to yelp he went into the ground so fast. Shippo even felt the ground shake, and knew Inuyasha had ticked Kagome off once again.

Kagome picked up her salad that was in a container and put it back in her bag and then threw the bag on her back. She stomped over to her bike and started to ride away. She looked back at Inuyasha and then quickly turned around and went on her way. Shippo almost tripped trying to run after Kagome but couldn't, he was thinking that she might leave again for a while to go back to her own time, but Kagome was only going away to be to herself and relax without Inuyasha.

Kagome sat with her back against the tree and closed her eyes for a moment and took in the fresh air and scent of the flowers around her as if just clearing her mind before she went back to the others. Startled, she heard a sound in the bushes as if footsteps were coming closer and closer. As Kagome looked up she immediately screamed as she peered into the face of Naraku. Kagome shot up and started to run and she thought she was getting somewhere until she felt an arm grab her by the waist and suddenly she was in the air bound by Naraku. Kagome looked down, her eyes searching frantically for Inuyasha, but the dog demon was nowhere to be seen. She could do nothing but wait to see where the enemy was taking her.

"Inuyasha have you seen Kagome… has she come back yet?" Sango said with a worried look.

"No!" Inuyasha said, " but when I find her I'm going to give her a piece of my mind that's for sure"

"Yeah right," Shippo said while playing with Kirara who was now chasing him cause she was annoyed.

Inuyasha just sat there with his legs crossed not budging. Miroku looked over at him with an almost disgusted look and got up to leave.

"Miroku what's your problem?" Inuyasha scowled"

"I'm only going to look for Kagome, which is what you should have already been doing right after she left"

"Go ahead no one's stopping ya!" Inuyasha mumbled with his arms crossed under his sleeves.

Miroku started down the path to where he saw Kagome leave and went to see if he could spot her. Very soon after he was farther down the way he heard his name being called. He turned around to notice Sango trying to catch up with him. It seemed that Shippo and Kirara had decided to stay with Inuyasha probably trying to get him to come to his senses. Sango, who was now walking beside Miroku, noticed he was looking worried.

"Miroku I'm sure she is fine she probably just-" Sango immediately stopped talking when she noticed Miroku stop in his tracks. She looked up to see a bicycle and yellow bag, with no Kagome in sight.

"Sango" An unanimated voice said suddenly.

Kohaku stepped into view from behind a tree. Sango stepped back shocked to see her brother, but happy that he was there. She started to speak but was interrupted by Kohaku.

"If you ever want to see your friend again you will have Inuyasha come for her." Kohaku then turned around saying nothing else neither to Sango nor to Miroku and left disappearing through the trees. Sango looked at Miroku and told him they both should definitely go and tell Inuyasha right away what has happened, then she noticed Miroku's countenance had changed to one she could not explain..

"Naraku" Miroku said aloud, and all he could think about was Kagome. Sango motioned for him to come along and he followed slowly, behind an impatient Sango.

**_Jessy says: Thank all of you who decide_**d**_ to re_**view. **_I will be looking for much more reviews so readers you know what to do. I hope you enjoyed chapter two. The next chapter will be coming soon._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these fantastic characters of Inuyasha, but I do own the plot of this story ofcourse**

"Ouch!" Kagome said with her hand to her head, as she awoke from her sleep.

She looked around and nothing but wooden floors, bare wooden walls and one window surrounded her. The last thing she could remember was being carried in the arms of Naraku and everything after that was not remembered. Kagome stood up and ran to the window to look out. There was no one in sight and no sign of Naraku. Her heart starting beating fast and she felt the feeling of fear entering her heart. She was alone and she didn't know how far away she was from Inuyasha and the others._ "Why did Naraku bring me here?" _She thought

Kagome listened intently to hear footsteps, voices, or any sign of life to see if there was really no one outside or some "thing" for that matter. The rhythm of her heart beat faster as she got up to open the wooden door. The door opened with ease and had not even been closed all the way to begin with. Kagome hesitantly stuck her head outside to take a look around before she completely stepped on to the ground. Nothing but trees came into view. With bravery coming back to her, she tiptoed her way through the trees trying to find some sign of something that was familiar to her so that she could find her way back to the others. Suddenly she stopped and looked around as if something was wrong. She felt as if someone was near her.

"Who is there?" She said shakily, "Show yourself now!" nothing but silence responded.

As she was about to continue on her way she let out a frightful scream, out of nowhere, Naraku had appeared in front of her. He said nothing but stare at her blankly.

"What do you want with me Naraku?" Kagome questioned, 'Why have you brought me here! Tell me!"

Naraku stood as still as a statue while looking down at Kagome.

"If you are to be saved from your demise look for that wretch of a half demon to save you wench." I have yet to see his arrival!" He said with an evil grin.

"…and even then will he have to also save himself if he is able.

Kagome reached for an arrow and stopped in horror. She had left her bow and arrows with the others lying on the grass. Crap! She thought. How was she going to have a chance if he planned to kill her! She stepped back as if by some miracle chance she could get away from him simply by running, but that of course was not going to happen. She was stuck and all she could do was wait for Inuyasha to protect her.

"Kohaku", Naraku said suddenly.

Kagome turned around and there behind her stood the boy Kohaku.

"Take her back Kohaku to where she belongs!"

Kohaku said no words, but motioned for Kagome to follow him. The boy started to go in the same direction in which Kagome was trying to escape from, and she followed helplessly behind him knowing that she wouldn't be able to make a safe escape without her arrows. She had returned to the empty wooden room and Kohaku opened the door and pointed inside.

"Kohaku, Naraku isn't even around do you want to lock me up too?"

Kohaku took his eyes off the shelter and looked into Kagome's face.

"Don't you have a choice Kohaku?

"Go in to where you belong, you will be more safe in there than out here." He says as he is still pointing inside of the shelter at the door.

Kagome went inside the wooden room again because it seemed that she didn't have much of an option. As soon as she got in, the door slammed, and she heard the boy fumbling with the lock. After there was silence, she went to the door and it was certainly locked and there was no way out now. Kagome dropped to the floor and just waited….

Sango and Miroku had reached Inuyasha and the stubborn dog demon was still sitting in the same place that he was before he left and Shippo had already given up after Inuyasha obviously had hit him in the head. Kirara ran to Sango's side, and she picked the two-tailed up and hugged her.

"Inuyasha get up! Kagome is missing and it must be Naraku that has her." Miroku said angrily to the stubborn half-demon.

"I know for sure she didn't go home to her own time, because she left her yellow bag, and she always sees that she has it with her!" Sango added quickly.

Inuyasha got up and was now looking worried. He had now forgotten about being a jerk, and concern for Kagome was the only thing in his heart.

"We have to leave now! Naraku will NOT touch Kagome!"

"Its about time!" Shippo said and Inuyasha punched him in the head once again.

Inuyasha had no idea where to look because he had no idea where Naraku's whereabouts had been in the first place. He made up in his mind that he would search absolutely everywhere to find his Kagome.

Miroku and Sango got onto the now transformed Kirara and followed the half-demon. Inuyasha was way too fast for them to follow on foot.

It had been a long while, and Inuyasha was still searching he could not pick up Kagome's scent anywhere and was going insane.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha shouted not expecting any response.

"LOOK!" Miroku said suddenly.

"What is it," Sango asked not knowing what the monk was talking about.

Sango's heart skipped a beat as she saw her young brother standing ahead. She ran to her brother, and almost forgot about their search for Kagome. Kohaku stepped back and stopped Sango from hugging him as he almost pushed her away.

"Follow me if you want Kagome to live." He said blankly, "Try to withstand the barrier, I don't know if you can survive it."

Inuyasha didn't care about any barrier if that's where he could find Kagome he was all for it. He followed the boy with no worry for his own life. Miroku also followed relieved that now they had help, because they were getting nowhere on their search before. Sango followed behind slowly feeling sadness that her brother could not love her anymore, but still was eager to help save Kagome.

It wasn't long before Kohaku came to a stop. The boy looked behind him as if checking to make sure everyone was still with him. He reached his hand out and suddenly a thick fog of circling dark air appeared in front of them. Inuyasha recognized that they had come to a barrier and didn't wait for Kohaku to go through he just ran straight for it without thought. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara watched as the half-demon slammed across the barrier without affecting it at all and shook their heads.

"Idiot" Shippo said as Inuyasha rammed into the ground from the force of the barrier.

Kohaku acted as if nothing happened and stood there patiently as if waiting for something. Suddenly the circling dark barrier began to open larger around Kohaku' arm that was stretched out in front of him. When the opening got big enough he removed his arm from the barrier and stepped through the new clearing. Miroku followed after Kohaku and the others came behind him through the now safe barrier. After they all passed through, the barrier quickly closed them inside the area they were now standing in.

Miroku looked around for any sign of Naraku and those annoying poisonous insects that he hated so much, and saw none of them.

"What now?" Miroku asked speaking to Kohaku.

"You must continue without me I have to return."

"Return to where Kohaku?" Sango responded.

But, Kohaku turned around without a word and ran away, toward whatever was ahead. He looked back secretly hoping that they would find their way to Kagome to save her. Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku and motioned for them to follow. Miroku and Sango took Shippo and mounted on Kirara once again. The two-tailed begin flight after Inuyasha who was now out of view.

"There is a place up ahead. I see it! Kagome I'm coming!"

Inuyasha begin to run to what looked like a deserted hut, hoping to find Kagome, but was stopped abruptly by a familiar hateful voice.

"Inuyasha did you think it would be that easy to rescue your Kagome, you foolish half-demon?"

"Shut up Naraku, tell me where Kagome is, I have no interest in what you have to say!

Naraku smirked as thousands of demons flew down from the thick fog of darkness above them and surprised Inuyasha who was knocked to the ground. Inuyasha quickly sprung up and took hold of his now transformed tesusaiga, and sliced through the air killing a few of those disgusting brutes that were attacking.

Miroku began to remove his beads to suck in the terrible demons with his wind tunnel.

"NO!" Sango yelled, "Don't do it Miroku. There are poisonous insects all around us!."

Sango removed the giant boomerang from behind her back, and through it at the demons, which were now making their way towards her and Miroku.

" HIRAIKOTSU" she screamed as the giant boomerang sliced through the approaching demons and returned to her hands almost pushing her back after such force.

"GET BACK AND LOOK AFTER SHIPPO!' Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha stared into what seemed a sea of demons and was surrounded by winds. He looked ahead intently and searched for where the winds collided.

"THERE!"

Inuyasha took the tetsusaiga and hauled it through the air at the collision of the air.

"WIND SCAR"

The demons seemed to explode after such a blow and the demon's cracked bones and thick dark blood started to fall from the sky along with pieces of their rough skin that once covered their disgusting insides. Sango quickly put the hiraikotsu above her and Miroku to take cover from the nasty demon guts that were raining down on them. Shippo ran to join them, though he wasn't able to get much shelter under the giant boomerang, because Miroku and Sango were taking up the space.

"Inuyasha help me out of here…" Inuyasha turned around recognizing the voice of Kagome.

"Are you in that shelter Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes get me out!"

Inuyasha made his way toward the hut to break through the wall but Naraku knocked him out before he could get any closer.

"Inuyasha I will get to her. Take care of Naraku and I will see to Kagome's safety." Miroku ran toward the wooden room that Kagome was in and kicked a hole through the door because he didn't have a key to the lock. Kagome looked up in relief.

"Wait! Miroku hand me a stick and I can try to pick the lock through the hole in the door.'

Miroku handed the smallest stick he could find to Kagome. As she reached for it Naraku and Inuyasha crashed through the hut from above, and pieces of the roof hit Kagome and left her unconscious on the floor.

"KAGOME!" Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time.

Sango, Shippo, and Kirara looked in horror. It was as if Kagome appeared to be dead. Miroku uncovered the beads from his hand.

"Move everyone and take Kagome! I will suck this evil being into my wind tunnel!"

"No Miroku! You cannot! POISONOUS INSECTS REMEMBER? Sango shouted worried for Miroku's life.

Inuyasha saw that Miroku was not kidding and quickly dove toward Sango and the others to push them out of the path of the now opened wind tunnel. Sango watched in horror as Miroku sucked up the poisonous insects in his attempt to get Naraku in the wind tunnel.

Naraku jumped up and sprang out of sight. Miroku quickly covered his hand and went to Kagome's side.

"Is she going to be ok?" Miroku asked.

"Wake up Kagome." Shippo kept saying with tears in his eyes. Kagome was only unconscious but the little fox demon didn't know that.

**Jessy says: Ok thank you so much for reading! I am really sorry I took so long to review! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and I promise it won't be long at all until chapter four is up**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha but I do own the plot of this story of course.

Kagome opened her eyes and Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were sitting around her as if they were waiting all that time for her to wake.

"Hi guys" Kagome said weakly.

"How do you feel Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I feel just fine my head still hurts though but I'm sure it will stop very soon."

"Well get better Kagome." Inuyasha smiled.

"Ok I'm going to go and get some food for Kagome I will be back" Shippo said starting off.

"Shippo you can not go by yourself" Miroku said laughing.

"Yes I can Miroku I can fend for myself."

"Yeah right" Sango said as she also let out a laugh, "Miroku and I will go with you."

Miroku looked up surprised as Sango included him, and got up to go with them.

He looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha and sighed as if he didn't really want to leave.

"Are you ok Miroku?" Sango asked after the three of them had been walking for a little while.

"Yes I am fine, why do you ask?"

"Well you did suck up poisonous insects in your wind tunnel yesterday," Sango said and then looked away.

"Well I must have not had it open for too long for much damage to happen to my wind tunnel. I am actually surprised I am still here," Miroku said with a smile.

"Well that's good," Sango said looking down.

Sango was confused. Miroku had not tried to touch her or make any kind of move on her the whole time they were in the woods. Miroku would always try something on her almost every time they were together. She could tell Miroku was acting differently but she couldn't put her finger on what the reason was. "_Is Miroku finally trying to act like more of a gentleman?_" Sango thought to herself but than doubted what she was thinking. Miroku must be trying a different approach she assured herself.

"Black Berries!" Shippo shouted happily while he ran to the bush filled with berries.

"Very good Shippo you found some food," Miroku said with a smile and helped the little fox demon pick the berries.

Sango was the only one who had brought something to put food in so she put the basket down for all of them to put the berries they picked inside.

"We better go ahead and get back though." Sango said, "These berries will just have to do because we have already been gone for a long while. Miroku nodded and motioned for Shippo to come along with the berries.

Sango looked back at Miroku and was almost upset that he hadn't been paying much attention to her in the way she always expected him to. Miroku noticed Sango looking at him.

"Sango?"

"Oh sorry," Sango quickly turning around as she blushed, she was so deep in thought that she forgot to stop staring.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"No I am fine." She quickly said.

"Ok Sango," Miroku said even though he knew something was going on with her.

Shippo just stared at them not having a clue to what was going on and was sneakily eating some of the berries while no one was watching him. He was so hungry because he had not ate anything since before they started searching for Kagome after she had went missing.

When they reached Inuyasha and Kagome. They noticed she was now sitting up and talking to Inuyasha like normal now and seemed just fine.

"Are you sure you don't need to be resting Kagome?" Sango said in concern.

"No way I am fine.. what did you find to eat?"

"I spotted these black berries Kagome." Shippo grinned feeling like a little hero. He held up the basket so Kagome could see.

"Thank you Shippo you sure do look after me," Kagome said making the smile on Shippo's face even bigger.

"Hey Shippo didn't we have more black berries than this?" Miroku asked the little fox demon with a smirk.

"Umm well I…. " Shippo stammered, " I only had just a few"

Kagome tasted one of the berries, and obviously liked their taste and took a hand full out of the basket to eat. Shippo grabbed a hand full for himself even though he had already eaten half the basket on the way there.

"Hey Shippo save some for me and Sango."

"Yeah Shippo we have not ate either!" Sango said with a laugh.

Shippo gave them an innocent look and then put some of his berries back when he saw they didn't care how innocent he was trying to look.

Inuyasha got up and walked outside the hut without a word, and jumped to sit in the tree that was nearest to him.

Kagome looked up and started to get up to go after Inuyasha, and Sango stopped her.

"Kagome I will go and see what Inuyasha is up to.. you lie down and relax."

".. but Sango I.." Kagome started to say.

"No its ok I'll talk to him ok?"

"Alright then," Said Kagome not really wanting to be left alone with the monk.

Sango looked up into the tree where Inuyasha sat. Inuyasha looked down at Sango.

"What are you looking at Sango?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Are you alright?"

"Well of course I'm alright.. I ain't hurt!" Inuyasha snapped.

"It wasn't your fault you know," Sango said kindly.

Inuyasha said nothing, but held his head down almost looking sad.

"Inuyasha?" Sango waited for any response.

"If it wasn't for me Sango….. Kagome wouldn't have been hurt. I wasn't even paying attention to the hut while I was fighting Naraku."

"It wasn't your intention Inuyasha your intention was to protect Kagome. You know that."

Meanwhile, in the hut where Kagome and Miroku sat, there was nothing but silence. Miroku looked into Kagome's eyes. Kagome looked back and blushed, and her heart was actually beating faster.

"Kagome…" Miroku trailed off.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

Miroku took her hand and got closer to her. Kagome turned red as an apple while receiving such attention.

"I am so glad you are ok. I was so afraid when I realized you were missing"

"Thank you Miroku," Kagome said quietly but started to feel awkward.

Miroku scooped Kagome up in his arms and hugged her. He was hugging her so tightly that not a fly could pass between their bodies. Kagome moved a bit in his arms but Miroku continued to hold her.

"Miroku" she whispered. "Why are you hugging me like this? I am ok now you know….."

Miroku responded with silence, but put his hand to Kagome's face and leaned in to kiss her. Kagome didn't know what to do, and she didn't push him away. She let his lips touch hers and felt his tongue go inside her mouth. She liked him kissing her and let him continue. Kagome felt the monk's hand start caressing her back and he pushed her closer to him, and her breasts pushed up against his chest. Miroku's hand started to travel lower, and he started breathing heavily, Kagome felt something against her rising up.

"Miroku stop!." Kagome said almost out of breath. "I don't understand this! I mean what are you thinking?"

"What's not to understand Kagome?" Miroku said while still holding Kagome in his arms. He leaned in for another kiss on her lips.

"No Miroku! This is wrong. You know I have feelings for Inuyasha."

"… But Kagome does Inuyasha seem to have feelings for you? Has he really chosen you over Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha does have feelings for me Miroku he just shows them differently." Kagome said quickly with tears building up in her eyes.

As much as she wanted Inuyasha to actually show his feelings towards her more, she doubted he would ever start. Hearing Miroku bring up Kikyo hurt her heart more than anything as she remembered catching Inuyasha in a passionate kiss with Kikyo. The kind of kiss he had never given her. He had not even given her even one simple kiss.

Miroku shook his head.

"You must not fool yourself!"

"Stop it!" Kagome shouted now angry. "You yourself do not know what Inuyasha feels for me, how can you tell me that I am fooling myself!"

"… because I am showing you now what a man should do in the company of the one he loves"

Kagome blushed as Miroku wrapped his arms around her once again. Kagome was angry and tried to break free of his embrace. She was confused and surprised at what was happening, and what Miroku was saying to her. _"Since when did Miroku have feelings for me?" _She thought. Miroku held her even tighter as she struggled to break free.

"Let me go Miroku, I mean it!"

"No matter how hard you try Kagome, you can't escape the fact that you like what I am doing here."

Kagome stopped struggling in Miroku's arms. No matter how she looked at it, the monk was right, it felt good to be held. That's all she had ever wanted from Inuyasha, affection just like Miroku was giving her at this moment. She rested her head on Miroku's shoulder, and finally she felt like she was really loved.

"Kagome! Miroku," Sango called from outside.

Miroku jumped and immediately released Kagome out of his arms.

"What's the matter with you two?" Sango questioned while staring at Miroku and Kagome. They looked as stiff as statues as if they were keeping something from her.

" Well whatever it is I will have to get to the bottom of it when I get back," Sango said with a smile.

"W-Where are you going?" Kagome stammered.

"Oh I cracked my hiraikotsu while in battle with those horrible demons yesterday, so I will have to leave for a few days to repair it."

"Ok Sango," Miroku said.

Sango gave a fake smile. She was still upset about the way Miroku was acting around her. She used to get so annoyed at Miroku always trying to make a move on her but now she wanted him to, and he hadn't even tried all day or yesterday for that matter.

"Alright, I will see you when you get back." Kagome said while Sango waved goodbye while mounting onto Kirara and going on her way.

After Miroku was once again alone with Kagome he stared into her face as if trying to read her thoughts. Kagome stood up leaving his gaze and walked out of the hut, leaving Miroku sitting there without a word.

**Jessy says: Review, Review, Review! Pretty please with sugar on top?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of Inuyasha, but I do own the plot of this story and any extra characters I decide to create if any.

"Kagome!" Miroku said running after Kagome.

"WHAT!" Kagome shouted to Miroku, while surprising Inuyasha who had now fallen out of the tree from the suddenly loud voice of Kagome.

"What's your problem, "Inuyasha said jumping into her face.

Miroku pushed Inuyasha away from Kagome and was getting upset now. Inuyasha shot an evil look at Miroku and almost clobbered him right then.

"Kagome and I have some matters to talk about! Let us be for just a moment. Come on Kagome lets go for a walk ,ok?"

"No way Miroku I am staying here, there is nothing for us to discuss" Kagome said calmly after her anger was starting to go away.

Miroku took Kagome by the arm, and started to lead her away from Inuyasha.

"STOP IT, LET ME GO NOW!"

Inuyasha plunged at Miroku knocking him down, as soon as he saw Kagome struggle. Miroku got up from the ground and dusted himself off and walked off by himself away from Inuyasha and Kagome, ignoring the furious yet confused look on Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome what was that all about? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as if he was worried.

"I'm fine Inuyasha its, nothing, Miroku was just being his normal self,"

"No he wasn't! He has never tried to make you take a walk with him!"

"I know, its as if ever since that night that he saw….." Kagome stopped herself, and knew that it would be a bad idea to tell Inuyasha what happened with Miroku and her at the hot springs.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha said now more curious than ever, "The monk saw what?"

"Inuyasha I don't want to talk about this anymore, its no big deal." Kagome started to walk away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chased after her to question her again but rammed into the dirt as Kagome yelled out sit. She knew she had no reason to "Sit" Inuyasha, but that was the only way she could get him to leave her alone at the moment. Kagome not only felt ashamed that she had let Miroku kiss her, but she also felt sad that she hurt his feelings, because she was snapping at him after they left the hut. She didn't want to hurt her friend Sango either who was like a sister to her. She knew that Sango would be absolutely heartbroken if she had heard of this.

It was nighttime now and all the stars were visible in the sky. Kagome gazed up into the starry night and it seemed to magically clear away all the heavy thoughts clouding her mind. She laid her head down on the bundle of leaves and fell asleep peacefully under the stars. Inuyasha had fallen asleep already and was in the hut where Miroku and Kagome were before, along with Shippo and Kirara who was also with him in the hut. Miroku had not fallen asleep and was still thinking about Kagome, it's as if he was forgetting all about Sango.

He tiptoed to where Kagome lay sound asleep, and sat beside her, almost watching her every breath as she slept. "_She looks even more beautiful as she sleeps_," Miroku looked around for Inuyasha and the others and saw that no one was awake. He scooped up Kagome in his arms very slowly so he wouldn't wake her. He had to talk to Kagome and if this was the only way then he had to take her away from Inuyasha and the others for at least a while. He wanted to talk to her in peace without interruption from the half-demon, or anyone else for that matter.

Kagome wiggled a bit in Miroku's arm and immediately awoke after realizing she was being carried. Miroku looked down at her and smiled.

'Miroku what are you doing?" Kagome said almost afraid. She was shocked that Miroku had taken her away from Inuyasha while she was sleeping, and didn't know what his intentions were towards her at this late hour of the night.

"Don't worry Kagome, I only wanted to talk to you for a while, and this was the only way I could talk to you "

Kagome felt awkward being carried by Miroku, and asked him to let her down. She didn't want to go more further with the monk, because she didn't know how far he had already taken her. She sat down where she was standing and waited for the monk to join her. Miroku sat down beside her.

"Kagome I am sorry if I came on a bit strong earlier, I have these feelings for you and I just wanted you to know," Kagome just looked back at Miroku not knowing what to say or do.

"I could show you love better than Inuyasha ever could, if you would only give me a chance." The monk looked romantically into the blushing face of Kagome, and she turned away.

"Miroku…." She trailed. "I am also sorry that I snapped at you, but I snapped at you because I was confused. I mean I was almost certain you had feelings for Sango and your advances towards me gave me a shock."

"Kagome, I do not feel as strongly about Sango as I do for you," Miroku said as he pulled Kagome close to him. Kagome didn't push him away but continued to listen. "I know I would always try to touch Sango, but I would always do that because she was the woman that was with me most of the time, and I would desire her in certain moments."

"Miroku, Sango feelings for you are strong, and I cannot jeopardize the friendship I have with her, by giving you a chance." Kagome said while freeing herself from Miroku's arms.

"…. Also….I am still in love with Inuyasha…." Kagome whispered.

Miroku stood up and Kagome could tell he was hurt by this.

"Kagome, I will give you time to think, but if you ever change your mind about Inuyasha, I will still be waiting"

"Miroku you don't have to……" The monk put a finger on Kagome's lips and stopped her from talking.

"I will do it no matter how much you believe there is no need for me to wait."

The monk turned around and walked away, and Kagome immediately followed him knowing that she herself didn't know where she was going, and Miroku did because he had brought her there. The whole way back to the, others Miroku said not one word. Kagome stared down at the grass at her feet and for some reason started to feel sad. She looked up at Miroku who had his back towards her while walking and secretly wanted him to turn around and hold her.

She wanted to be with Inuyasha more than anything, and be positive that he was well over Kikyo. She didn't know why she was turning Miroku down. It seemed like there was no reason for Kagome not to give Miroku a chance. She almost wanted to, but still thought she could get Inuyasha to open up to her one day.

It was still dark outside when Kagome and Miroku returned. It would be awhile until the sun rose again. Kagome left Miroku's side and walked to the hut, and saw Inuyasha still sleeping like a log with Shippo and Kirara. It was such a cute picture, and Kagome smiled. The hut was too small for her to join them so she went back to where she was sleeping earlier and lied down. She looked up at the sky and waited for morning to come. She knew that she would not be able to sleep anymore for the night.

She quickly glanced at Miroku who seemed to be sleep, but she doubted he was sleep. She was almost certain he was only pretending.

**Jessy Says: **

**Thank you so much my wonderful reviewers and your compliments! I tried to update as soon as possible for all of you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to make the next chapter great. I will try to update everyday, but the chapters might be submitted a little late in the day if I get too busy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome got up just as the sun had finished rising. Even though she didn't get much sleep last night she still felt very much awake. All the others were still sleeping. She walked quietly over to the hut to see if Inuyasha was really sleep and he did appear to be. She stared at him in thought.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha said suddenly now awake.

"Umm I was just…." Kagome trailed off.

"You were just what?"

"Umm Inuyasha I need to talk to you."

"Now Kagome?"

"Yes now, will you come with me so we can talk somewhere else?"

"Ok"

Inuyasha got up and led Kagome to the land by the river. It was windy outside and even more so windy by the water, strands of hair continually blew in Kagome's face. Inuyasha sat down on the grass and Kagome sat beside him. The half-demon could see that something important was on her mind and waited for her to speak.

"Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha looked blankly at her, and Kagome scooted closer to him. Inuyasha slightly blushed.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I wanted to ask you something, but I don't know how to start."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow getting curious.

"You were in love with Kikyo before she died, and you are still in love with Kikyo even now. You have never stopped loving her have you?" Kagome looked down at the grass. "You even love her when you are with me" Kagome almost whispered.

Inuyasha looked up at her not knowing what to say. He knew that he still had love for Kikyo but he also knew that he had grown to love Kagome. He didn't want to choose, he just wanted to love both of them in peace.

"Kagome… I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me the truth Inuyasha, I need to know it, I don't want to wonder anymore about us."

"Kagome I care about you…a lot. I just still care for Kikyo."

"So do you love me or do you just care for me?"

Inuyasha's face looked almost as if he was afraid to speak.

"I…" Inuyasha couldn't finish and just looked at Kagome as if wanting help.

Kagome's eyes were holding tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. She looked up into his eyes.

"Kiss me Inuyasha."

The half-demon sat stiff and stared at Kagome as if she was a frightening demon. Kagome took a hold of his hand and slowly moved closer. Her head leaned in to his, and her lips touched his lips. Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome's waist, and pulled her against him. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's tongue slip inside her mouth and she didn't stop it. Inuyasha started to breathe heavily and lay Kagome in the grass as he moved on top of her horizontal body. Kagome was wide eyed and didn't expect Inuyasha to do all this.

"Stop this Inuyasha." She said quietly, pushing him off of her ."You must tell me! Who do you love Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sat up straight and stared into Kagome's eager eyes..

"My love is strong for both you and Kikyo," He whispered.

Kagome's heart seemed to fall, and her dried tears returned, and she quickly turned away to hide her face..

"Kagome…." Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Kagome shouted

"What did I do?" Inuyasha said almost upset.

Kagome got up without looking at the half-demon and walked off leaving him by himself. She could hear him calling after her, but ignored him. Inuyasha started to run towards her.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha yelped in pain as he was slammed into the ground.

She was angry. She didn't want Inuyasha to love both her and Kikyo at the same time. She wanted him to have love for her, and her only. She returned to where the others were and saw that Sango had arrived. Sango waved at her cheerfully not having any clue to what was going on, and ran to meet Kagome.

"Hi there, so what did I miss while I was gone? Did Naraku turn up again?"

"No he didn't"

"Well that's good! I was hoping I didn't miss any action,"

Kagome gave a fake smile. She did miss some action. It just didn't involve Narku!

"Umm.. Kagome is something wrong?"

"No I'm just tired that's all… I think I'm going to go home for a while.."

"Really? Why?" Sango looked surprised.

"I'm not feeling well I guess…"

"Well, I will walk with you to the well ok?" Sango said looking worried for her friend.

"Ok" Kagome mumbled.

Kagome went to the hut and picked up her yellow bag, and she and Sango made their way down to the well that takes her home. Sango could sense something was up.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Shippo said running to her.

"Sorry Shippo I'm going home for a while."

"For how long?

"I don't know Shippo" Kagome said leaving the sad little fox demon behind.

Sango and Kagome came to a stop as they had reached the well. Sango sat on the edge of it, and motioned for Kagome to sit down.

"I know something is wrong. You have been acting different ever since we saved you from Naraku. I am your friend and I want to help with whatever it is."

Kagome looked at her friend. She wanted to spill everything to her more than anything, but knew it would be a very bad idea. Miroku's sudden feelings for her, was something she certainly could not explain. It was as if he only started to have feelings like this, after seeing her naked at the hot springs, but that would just be weird if that were the case, she thought. She could tell her about Inuyasha and what happened by the river but her heart was hurting and all she wanted to do was cry. Sango was still staring in concern.

"Sango I have to go." Kagome said not giving the answer that Sango wanted.

Sango just nodded and watched Kagome fall into the well.

"WAIT KAGOME…. I…!" Miroku was running towards the well. Sango looked up surprised to see him.

"She already left.."

"Is everything ok?" Sango looked at Miroku suspiciously.

"Oh everything is fine Sango!" He said a little too cheerfully.

Sango could read him like a book at that moment. She was assuming that there was a lot he was not telling her about why Kagome was so upset.

"What did you do Miroku?"

"Huh?"

" You know good and well what I mean!"

"I didn't do anything wrong to Kagome."

"Oh you didn't huh! Well why were you calling after her just a minute ago? You must have something to do with her going home" Sango said not believing the monk.

The monk looked at Sango and started to back away slowly, then actually started running away from her! The demon slayer got up and started to run after him, enraged that the monk was actually trying to run away from talking to her!

"COME BACK HERE MONK!"

Miroku kept running and ran into Shippo, who he tripped over and went sailing through the air. Shippo tried to say something but burst out laughing. The monk got up and tried to pretend he wasn't embarrassed. Sango had now caught up to him and had him by the arm. Shippo looked up at the both of them as if he was going to be in the conversation too..

"Umm Shippo I think it is time for you to go play with Kirara," Sango said wanting to be alone with the monk to give him a piece of her mind for running in the first place. Shippo walked off slowly upset that he always had to leave when something interesting was obviously going to happen.

"Miroku I can't believe you! Why did you run from me?"

"I didn't..I just remembered I left something over at the hut"

"LIAR! YOU DON"T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE BUT THAT STICK YOU CARRY IN YOUR HAND ALL THE TIME!"

"Its not a stick." Miroku said calmly.

"Who cares Miroku! Now lets finish our conversation. "What has been going on here?"

Miroku sighed. He knew he was going to have to tell her how he felt about Kagome one day. So why not let it be now, he thought.

"Kagome and I….."

Sango's eyes grew bigger and the rhythm of her heart doubled its speed. She didn't want to hear what Miroku was going to say next.

In Kagome's Time:

Kagome went into the house and was greeted by her mother and Sota, her brother. Grandpa must have been sleeping, or searching for some heirloom. She was so happy to see her family again she had not been home in a long while. She ran to her comfortable bed and threw herself on it. She was so glad to be back in her room. She wasn't looking forward to going to school tomorrow because, she had not been in such a long while, and she didn't know what ridiculous disease her Grandpa had come up with to tell the school. For all she knew, he probably had all of her poor classmates thinking she had 6 months to live. She stared up into the ceiling and started to think of Inuyasha she even regretted what the two of them did at the river earlier today. "_I can't believe that jerk Inuyasha, thinking he can be in love with both me and Kikyo at the same time! I'm not going around loving someone else!" _Miroku's kiss passed through her mind for a moment and Kagome smiled. _"…or am I?"_

She tucked herself in under her warn blanket, and dozed off to sleep with the monk in her thoughts.

Feudal Era:

Inuyasha sat alone up high in a tree, taking in the silence around him. Shippo and Kirara had run off a while ago.There was no way he was going to go after Kagome this time. She had to have a break from him, because he knew he had made her pretty upset. He replayed what happened by the river over and over in his mind. Having Kagome in his arms felt so good, but having Kikyo in arms also felt good. He loved both of them and there was no denying it. He hadn't seen Kikyo in what seemed like forever but Kikyo was almost always on his mind anyway, even when Kagome was around him. Maybe, he thought, he was never over Kikyo in the first place. Inuyasha stared into the sky and hoped that Kagome would come back soon and be back to her old self.

_Jessy Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lol I got ONE review on Chapter five, and I still updated! I'm surprised to see so many hits on my story and my reviews don't even compare. Thank you soooo much, those of you who have already reviewed!. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Feudal Era:**

Sango turned her back away from Miroku before he finished. The monk continued to speak.

"I… am in love with Kagome." He said quietly. He wasn't even sure if Sango had heard him, because she didn't respond. "Sango……?"

Sango was fighting back tears. She was in love with the monk, and now knew for certain he didn't feel the same. She never saw any signs of Miroku's feelings for Kagome and was shocked at this. Her eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them escape her eyes. There was no reason now to ask the monk how he felt about her. She turned around and faced Miroku. She started to say something, but couldn't get any words out. She was speechless.

"I kissed her, Sango…….. and I told her how I felt." Miroku looked at the stunned demon slayer and looked away. I was hard for him to tell her this, but she had to know.

" So that was it." Sango whispered. "That's why you have been acting differently around me"

The monk started to say something else but Sango shook her head.

"I understand now, there is no need to say anything else about this matter."

Sango turned around to leave, and the monk started to follow. Sango stopped abruptly.

"Don't follow me, I want to be alone for a while!"

The monk stood still and watched the heartbroken Sango leave slowly. He held his head down and wondered how this would affect their friendship that he believed they already had. He was glad that he had finally told her though, because there was no denying that he wanted to be with Kagome now, and Sango deserved to know the truth. He couldn't explain exactly how this strong feeling for Kagome happened, but after kissing Kagome he was positive that his love for her was really real.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo said. Inuyasha peered down at the little fox demon from the tree.

"What is it?" Inuyasha said sounding annoyed. He still had Kagome on his mind.

"Aren't you gonna go after Kagome?"

"No way!" he said quickly, "If she wants to come back she will!"

Shippo went over and kicked the tree as if he thought he could actually knock Inuyasha out of it.

"You idiot!" Shippo yelled out.

Inuyasha jumped from the tree and clobbered him in the head for his comment.

"Now who's the idiot!"

Inuyasha heard footsteps and saw Sango walking quickly past them, saying nothing to him or the fox demon. She immediately went straight into the hut and slammed the door.

"What's wrong with Sango?" Shippo asked innocently.

"keh.. how should I know?" Inuyasha sat on the ground and crossed his arms.

Miroku hadn't left that same spot, where he had told Sango about his feelings for Kagome. He felt horrible that he had hurt his good friend, but he also felt relieved that she now knew. He looked over to the well that allowed Kagome to leave and sighed. "_Inuyasha doesn't deserve Kagome, he can't even love her like I do!" _The monk got up and went on his way back to the others, hoping that he would see that his Kagome had already returned.

**Kagome's Time:**

"Kagome wake up!" Sota said hitting her with a pillow. The startled Kagome fell off the bed.

"What could you possibly want, Sota?" Kagome said getting up off the floor half asleep.

"Mom wants you to come eat dinner, you have to eat something."

When Kagome heard the word "dinner" she didn't hesitate to get up, and was at the dinner table in seconds. _"Was she starving in the feudal era?"_ Sota thought to himself.

Her mom smiled and handed her a plate of deliciously seasoned fish, butter rolls, and something else that she didn't recognize. She smelled the food as if it was a fragrance.

"I sure do miss your meals mom" Kagome said with a smile and started pigging out. "I've actually had only berries for the last two days!"

"You know you have a test tomorrow, right?" Sota said.

"Who me?"

"Of course you Kagome… did you think I was referring to Grandpa?"

Kagome chuckled, "What about?"

"Geometry," Sota smirked. He knew that his sister hated geometry with a passion. "It's the last test, so it has everything that you were supposed to have learned in class on it."

Kagome stopped eating._ "Oh no! I can't go to school tomorrow! I have no clue about this test. I haven't even been to school like at all for the past month! I'm already failing miserably I know! I'll embarrass myself if I even attempt to take that test!" _Her face filled with horror.

"umm… well I won't be able to make it to school tomorrow unfortunately!"

"Why is that?"

"… because the feudal era needs me of course!"

"Yeah right you slacker!" Kagome stared angrily at the laughing Sota about to say something.

"Now Sota don't get your sister upset, enjoy her company while she is here" Her mom said calmly.

"Thanks mom,"

Kagome finished eating and got up to wash her plate.

"Sit down Kagome I will take care of that," Her mom smiled.

"Actually mom.. I'm going to go to sleep now so I can be well rested before I go back."

"Your leaving so soon Kagome?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes sorry I must."

"She must avoid that geometry test!"

Kagome shot Sota an angry look, and went to her bedroom and closed the door. She didn't want to face Inuyasha tomorrow, nor Sango for that matter. How was she supposed to act around her, knowing that somehow Miroku now had feelings for her and not Sango. She took off her clothes and wrapped a towel around her, and went into the bathroom. As she sat into the hot bath water she laid her head down and relaxed_. "I wonder how I'm going to tell Sango"_

**Feudal Era:**

The monk had finally returned to the others and looked around.

"What are you looking for monk?" Inuyasha suddenly said.

"You don't have to know," Miroku said calmly.

"Whatever" Inuyasha mumbled.

Miroku certainly didn't see Kagome anywhere, but Sango was not there either. Shippo and Kirara seemed to be playing circling around the already annoyed half-demon Inuyasha.

"Shippo, Where is Sango?"

"She went into the hut and hasn't come out all day, I think she was upset"

Miroku walked slowly up to the hut, and knocked on the door faintly as if he really didn't want her to hear him knocking. He put his ear to the door and heard a slight movement but no response. He continued to knock but louder this time.

"Sango are you alright?"

Sango looked up at the closed door recognizing the monk's voice. She went to unlock the door but stopped.

"What do you want?"

"I only want to know if you are alright" The monk said with concern through the door.

" I am….. alright," she stammered.

"Are you going to open the door?"

Sango opened the door and Miroku could read the sadness on her face. Kirara ran from Shippo and jumped into the demon slayers' arms causing her to smile. Kirara didn't get to spend time with her all day.

"Was there something else you wanted monk?" Kirara lifted her head, also waiting for the monk to speak.

"umm… there was nothing else…….sorry to bother you"

Inuyasha stood up and looked at them curiously. First, Kagome confronting him about his feelings for her, and now, Sango and Miroku having some kind of problem. _"What's going on here?_

The stars in the sky were visible again, and Inuyasha gave a yawn. He was too sleepy to care what was going on at the moment and laid against a large rock falling into a slumber. Miroku had fallen asleep already, and Shippo had fallen asleep beside him, but the demon slayer was still awake, sitting beside Kirara who was also sleeping peacefully. _"Why Miroku?" _She thought to herself with a sigh.

**Jessy notes: Thank all of you soooo much for you reviews on chapter six, and ****Inu-yasha-luver-gurl****, thanks for being such a fan! I hope all of you liked this chapter I tried to update as soon as I could! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Kagome's Time:**

Kagome woke up on the floor with a slight headache. Apparently she fell off the bed during the night. _That was a first. _She glanced at the clock and noticed she had slept later than she had wanted too, and even if she decided to stay it was too late now to go to school. She laughed to herself. It wasn't like she actually wanted to take that geometry test anyway. Her mom walked into her bedroom with an apron on.

"You are still here? I thought you had to hurry back?"

"Well, I slept later than I thought I would, and now I kind of would like to stay another day."

"Really? You don't want to try and get to school then?"

"Definitely not, umm… I'm too late anyway." She said knowing that she really didn't want her teacher to have a chance to give her that geometry test.

"Alright dear, there is breakfast in the Kitchen"

Kagome sat at the table and ate her breakfast, and it was really delicious. She was at the table alone this time, because Sota was at school already, grandpa was outside sweeping, and her mother had eaten breakfast a while ago. "_I wonder what's going on in the feudal era. How am I going to act around Miroku now and especially Sango! I'm not even going to bother with Inuyasha when I get back he's such a jerk, if he can't choose between Kikyo and me, than I'll make it easier for him, I'll just step out of the way!" _

Suddenly a knocking at the door interrupted her thoughts. She quickly fixed up her hair as best she could, because unfortunately she still had "bed hair" The knocking continued and she ran to the door, and was out of breath when she opened it. Hojo was standing there with a bag of something.

"Hojo?"

"Hi Kagome! I heard that you were home from Sota! I'm glad to see you!"

Kagome gave a smile.

"I brought you some medicine for the pain you must have from your injury"

"Injury?"

"Yes your grand pa said you lost your hand in a some accident."

"WHAT!"

Hojo handed her the bag innocently, and was so eager to help. Kagome pulled back her sleeves, she was still wearing her pajamas.

"See? I still have both my hands, my grandpa must have made this up in his head. You can keep your medicine, but thanks for caring." Hojo reached into the bag and pulled out a rose.

"Well, I also had this for you, please take this and the bag anyway you may need it anyway"

Kagome blushed and took the rose and the bag. Hojo was so cute sometimes, but Kagome didn't like him more than a friend. Besides, she was already in a love triangle in the Feudal Era, she didn't need to get involved with one in her own time too.

"Thank you"

"No problem," A big smile was on Hojo's face when he walked away. Kagome sighed and closed the door. She put the small bag inside her yellow backpack to carry with her back to the feudal Era.

**Feudal Era:**

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to search for Naraku…. What else?"

"Inuyasha you know we wouldn't get far without Kagome's help, and who knows where Kikyo is"

"Keh, Well I ain't sittin around here Miroku!"

"Do what you want then, I tried to tell you."

Inuyasha ignored that last comment and kept going.

"WAIT," Sango said after Inuyasha.

"The monk is right, without Kagome its no need, by seeing the jewel shards, she knows where to hit the demons to destroy them."

Inuyasha sat on the ground and gave up.

"Whatever"

Inuyasha looked up and stared at someone in the distance.

"Who is that?" He said standing on his guard. Miroku looked ahead at the figure, and didn't sense any evil presence around it.

"Kohaku!" Sango said running to greet her brother. She didn't know why he had come, and she didn't care. There was a not a day that went by that she didn't miss her brother. Surprisingly Kohaku hugged returned her hug this time. As Sango let go of her brother she noticed something was all over her hands. BLOOD!

"OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Kohaku fainted into his sister's arms before he could even get any words out. She just stood their holding him confused, and filled with concern for her brother. She couldn't lose him. Not again

"We should take him to the hut," Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded his head.

Sango carefully picked up her young brother and carried him to the small hut laying him gently on the floor. She laid her head on his chest as if checking for a heartbeat. She was relieved that he was still alive. She had no idea what was wrong with him. Blood was all over his back now, and she needed something to stop the bleeding.

"Will someone get me some cloth to help stop his bleeding? I don't want to leave him for another second," Sango said without looking up.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other.

"Where are we going to find cloth?" Sango didn't answer them, she couldn't even think straight while her brother was in such a bad condition. It reminded her of that horrible day, when she saw him fall with all those arrows in his back, and that was also the day when she witnessed the entire death of her family before her eyes at the hands of her possessed brother. "_Damn that Naraku"_

Miroku left the hut and Inuyasha followed him. They went to Kaede's hut and she handed them a blanket. That was all she had to give at the time.

"Thanks Kaede this will definitely help" Miroku said with a smile to the old woman.

Inuyasha just nodded and went on his way with Miroku back to Sango and Kohaku.

Sango had already removed his shirt and grimacing at the large gash of missing flesh on Kohaku's upper back. She tore the blanket so that it would be in smaller strips to wrap around her brother securely. After she had finished tending to his wound. She just sat there waiting for him to wake up and talk to her. Miroku and Inuyasha left the two of them alone.

"Poor Sango!" Shippo said watching.

**Kagome's Time:**

"Ok mom, I'm leaving now, where is Sota?"

"He must have stayed after school for something, or stopped by a shop."

"Well tell him I said goodbye ok?"

"Alright dear, now you do be careful, and don't fight any demons if you can avoid it!"

Kagome laughed at this comment, knowing that she rare could avoid fighting a demon if it attacked them. She jumped down the well. Her peered down the well waving at her disappearing daughter.

**Back in the Feudal Era:**

Kagome climbed out of the well quickly. She hated climbing through that tight dark space. She dusted herself off, and made sure she had returned in one piece. She was glad to see her bike was where she left it. She hopped on it and rode to the spot where Inuyasha and them always were. She got there in no more than two minutes. She propped her bike against a tree.

"Hi guys!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Miroku looked up happy to see Kagome, and Inuyasha even came to greet her.

"Hi you two."

"Are you feeling better?" Inuyasha asked caringly.

"I sure am," She said while passing by the half-demon.

"Hello Kagome," Miroku said almost blushing.

Kagome gave him a big smile, and gave him a wink. Miroku looked as if he had just won an award or something, and Kagome burst out laughing. The monk was happy to see he somehow made her laugh. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders, pretending that he was not upset that she just walked right past him.

"So where is Sango? I wanted to talk to her.."

"She's in the hut with Kohaku…."

"KOHAKU! Since when do you guys let her be alone with Kohaku? Isn't he dangerous?"

"It seems he has returned to her, as himself. He didn't seem like he was still possessed by Naraku"

"REALLY ARE YOU SURE?"

"He is hurt badly though, and she wrapped his wound." Miroku added.

" I better go and see this!" Kagome knocked on the door of the hut and Sango opened the door.

"Kagome you've returned! My brother came to me today, I can't even believe it! I've been waiting for him to wake up but he has not moved at all"

Kagome smiled at her friend and sat down by her brother.

"Wow he isn't looking very well at all," Kagome remembered Hojo giving her the bag of medicine. She took off her back pack and took out the medicine and a pack of bandages she already had in her bag for emergencies like these

"I have medicine I can give him that will help him fell better, and maybe these bandages will serve him better then the hot blanket will. He is sweating"

Sango nodded she knew Kagome knew what she was doing. At that moment, she didn't care at all about Miroku loving Kagome, she only cared about her brother and seeing him get better. She couldn't contain how glad she was to be by his side once again.

Kagome carefully removed the blanket wrapped around his wound, she stared wide-eyed at it.

"His jewel shard is gone from his back! Kohaku must have purposely removed it because it was the only way Naraku could stay connected to him!"

"So you mean Kohaku is himself now for sure?" Sango asked with hope in her eyes.

"Well, we can only know that when he wakes up."

Kagome put the new bandages from her bag on Kohaku. She opened the medicine and poured a small amount in Kohaku's opened mouth.

"That should do it for now," She said.

"Thank you so much Kagome," Sango said with a faint smile.

Kagome left the hut and started walking towards Shippo, and the monk stepped in front of her. He took hold of her hands.

"I'm so glad that you have returned and worked your magic on Kohaku, I know he will certainly fell better now!"

Kagome chuckled. "Thank you Miroku! I hope he does get better soon."

The monk let go of her hands and squeezed her body tightly in an embrace. It felt so good in his arms. Luckily Sango couldn't see them from inside the hut.

Inuyasha fell from the tree in shock when he saw the monk touching Kagome. He ran for the monk knocking him down.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"I was only hugging Kagome' the monk said calmly pushing Inuyasha off of him. Kagome just stood there as if she was still in Miroku's arms.

"I DON"T CARE. DON"T TOUCH HER AGAIN?"

".. And why not… is she your woman?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga and headed toward the monk.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha slammed into the ground multiple times yelping. He got up looking furious only to see Kagome grab Miroku by the hand, his heart almost melted with jealously. He turned his head and pretended to ignore them.

"FINE!" He shouted and walked off.

"I can't believe you pulled out your tetsusaiga on Miroku!" Kagome yelled back

The monk blushed when Kagome took his hand and so did she. She looked up into his eyes, and Miroku wanted to kiss her more than anything.

"HEY YOU GUYS COME QUICK!" Sango said from inside the hut. Everyone except Inuyasha ran to see what was going on. The half-demon had already went off somewhere by himself.

"What is it?" Miroku and Kagome said at the same time.

"Kohaku is awake!" She said as a tear ran down her face.

_**Jessy Says: Ok I updated faster this time. Uh oh Miroku hugged Kagome right in front of Inuyasha! Lol see what happens next with the mysterious return of Kohaku and the Jealous half-demon! REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW some more!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Kohaku opened his eyes slightly and tried to lift himself up from the wooden floors but was not able too. He grunted at his pain that was still bothering him. He looked up at Sango and smiled at his sister, and tears ran down the happy demon slayer's face. Her brother had really come back, she was sure of it now.

"What happened to you Kohaku?" She whispered to him.

"I.. remember Sesshomaru was there.."

Sango was surprised to hear Sesshomaru's name. Kagome and Miroku listened to the boy eager to hear the whole story.

"Sesshomaru? Why Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru had found Naraku and I in the forest and challenged Naraku to another battle."

"Instead of going to Naraku first, he jumped behind me and clawed me in the back, and I fell to the ground."

"Why do you think he went after you Kohaku? Did you appear to want to battle with him?"

"No I didn't I was waiting for Naraku to make a move, I was standing out of the way actually."

Kagome looked up and remembered that Kohaku's jewel shard was removed.

"Wait…. Kohaku wasn't the one that removed his Jewel Shard! It was definitely Sesshomaru, he must have known that Naraku was possessing Kohaku with the help of his jewel shard!"

"So you think he was actually trying to save Kohaku from Naraku?" Miroku asked confused.

"No way! Sesshomaru knew that by removing the jewel shard from Kohaku, he would have separated him from Naraku's power. He didn't want Naraku to have anyone fighting on his side, during battle with him!"

"Oh I see," Sango said, being thankful that Sesshomaru had saved her brother, even though that wasn't his intention.

Kohaku smiled.

"Yes she is right, Sesshomaru could not have had any other reason to remove my jewel shard, besides now he has it for himself."

"That means that now… Sesshomaru must be using that same shard to make him even stronger than he already is!" Miroku said.

"Maybe he is planning to come after Inuyasha with his new strength.. " Kagome added.

"Yes we will definitely have to warn Inuyasha," Sango said still sitting in the floor beside her brother.

"Speaking of Inuyasha…. Where did he go?" Kagome asked.

"I'm right here,"

Kagome turned around and saw that Inuyasha had come back. Miroku started to tell him about Sesshomaru having a jewel shard and the half-demon paid him no attention.

"I already know, I heard you all talking, I'm not afraid of Sesshomaru's stupid new power, that is if he is really stronger now… I can beat him with or without that jewel shard!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Well Inuyasha, just in case he is too much for you.. I will have your back," Miroku said

Inuyasha shot him a look. "Yeah whatever Miroku"

Kagome walked out of the hut to leave Sango and her brother Kohaku alone, once again. Inuyasha followed her.

"Kagome"

"What Inuyasha?"

"umm what was up with you and Miroku today?"

Miroku turned around at the sound of his name.

"What was that Inuyasha?"

"Its not concerning you I was talking to Kagome?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the grass.

"I saw you today when you…."

"When I took Miroku's hand? What about that Inuyasha?"

"I mean what was that all about Kagome?"

"Inuyasha must I even explain myself to you? Why should you care that I took his hand or not!"

"WELL I WAS JUST ASKING!"

"Well it shouldn't matter to you…. Besides you should be asking Kikyo where she has been for the past week, you never know who she spends time with when you are not around."

"Well I'm not thinking about Kikyo right now I'm thinking about you!"

"Inuyasha spare me your drama ok? Talking about this is pointless" Kagome said calmly.

Inuyasha jumped in her face.

"What do you mean pointless! "

Kagome rolled her eyes, and left the jealous half-demon standing confused, pretending that she didn't hear his last comment. She went into the hut and sat with Sango to get away from Inuyasha, who was apparently getting on her nerves.

"Hi Kohaku, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine…." Kohaku stopped as if trying to think of what her name was.

"My name is Kagome," She said with a big smile, and Kohaku nodded.

Sango turned from Kohaku and looked at her friend. Kagome could feel her heart beating faster as she noticed the demon slayer looking at her.

"W-w-what is it?" Kagome stammered trying to cover up her nervousness around her friend. Sango didn't answer her right off but turned her attention back to Kohaku. Kagome sighed.

"Sango I must tell you something.. "

"No need Kagome." Sango said calmly.

"… but you don't even know what I was going to say!"

"I know exactly what you were going to say, and there is no need because Miroku already told me."

Kohaku could sense tension now, and yawned while pretending to fall asleep so he wouldn't get involved in anything.

Kagome eyes grew wide. _"Oh no! So she already knew this whole time. How long did she know that Miroku had feelings for me!"_ Kagome felt guilt pass through her being. It seemed like she had betrayed her friend in some way, even though she never asked for Miroku to have feelings for her, or even kiss her for that matter, but the scary part was she was actually starting to have feelings for Miroku herself. She was very confused and wondered if she was really falling out of love with Inuyasha, because of his love for Kikyo he still had. Kagome didn't know what else to say to Sango. _"I hope Sango does not want to do away with our friendship"_

Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and smiled, which surprised Kagome.

"Don't worry.. I'm not mad. I have to admit I was heartbroken hearing Miroku tell me how he felt about you, but then I realized that Miroku had the right to choose you."

Kagome started to speak but Sango shook her head no.

"I mean I never actually told him how I felt, not that it would have made any difference to the monk. I only want Miroku to be happy and you also ok? Don't you have feelings for him too?"

Kagome thoughts almost came to a stand still. Did she seriously for a fact have feelings for Miroku, or was she just imagining that she did. She didn't really know how to answer Sango because she wasn't sure herself how she really felt.

"I'm…. not sure" Kagome said quietly.

Sango didn't say anything else, and Kagome stayed beside her, both of them in awkward silence, until they fell asleep.

Inuyasha and Miroku were still awake outside, because the half-demon was bothering the monk about his actions towards Kagome today. The monk couldn't believe how jealous he was just from a hug! It was ridiculous! Miroku was tired and worn out from the day, and was tired of Inuyasha running his mouth at this late hour in the night.

"Ok Inuyasha if It's the only way I can get some sleep before tomorrow comes, I guess I'm gonna have to tell ya"

"Tell me what?"

"I am in love with Kagome," Miroku said with no hesitation," Now I am going to sleep! Goodnight!" The monk turned around thinking that Inuyasha was finally going to leave him alone and was rammed into the floor by the now furious half-demon, and the force of the fall almost knocked him out.

In the hut, Kagome woke up suddenly from the loud noise. She looked outside in horror as she saw Miroku lying on the ground, and Inuyasha ready to attack again like a maniac. _"Has he lost his mind?" _ Kagome thought. Kagome went up to Inuyasha and stopped right in front of him. She swung her arm back and her hand met Inuyasha's face. SLAP! She was so angry at the half-demon for hurting Miroku. After all Miroku was not a demon, nor was he half-demon. He was just a regular mortal, and even though he had the wind tunnel, Inuyasha still had an advantage because he was a half-demon.

Inuyasha put a hand to the side of his face that Kagome slapped and stood still in shock. His heart sank He had never had so much sadness in his face until this moment. His Kagome had slapped him in the face, and was taking another man's side. He fell to the ground and watched as Kagome held the monk in her arms.

Sango saw everything, and just stared in silence watching Kagome hold the man she loved in her arms. She wanted to go to Miroku herself, but there was no need.

"Please be ok Miroku," Kagome whispered into the monk's ear, and kissed him softly.

Jessy Notes: Thanks again all my wonderful readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now Miroku and Kagome's love for each other is out in the open.. how will this affect the whole Inuyasha gang, find out in the next exciting chapter lol! I hope everyone submits a review. I want to know what all of you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome yawned she was very tired, but couldn't sleep until Miroku became conscious once again. He looked so peaceful in her arms and she brushed his forehead with her fingertips.

"Kagome" Miroku whispered.

"You are awake Miroku!"

"Yes I am." Miroku removed himself from Kagome's arms and looked at her with a sweet countenance, "How long were you beside me?"

"Not very long"

Miroku got behind Kagome and leaned her back against his chest, as he rested his chin in her soft black hair. He took her hands in his and just sat there in silence holding her. Kagome sat very still feeling Miroku's body touching hers so comfortably. Kagome felt ashamed. She was in Miroku's embrace while Inuyasha was somewhere hurting because of her. It was true, being with Miroku made her feel like she was really loved in every sense of the word, but could she really bare to cause her precious half-demon such pain? She herself has much jealousy for Kikyo and Inuyasha's love. Kikyo was killed fifty years ago and it just was not fair for her to still have Inuyasha's heart now that she was brought back. Miroku leaned down and kissed Kagome tenderly on her neck interrupting her thoughts.

"I can not let you do this" Kagome said gently removing Miroku's arms off of her.

"You can't let me do what?" Miroku looked puzzled.

"I mean.. I can't let you waste your time on me Miroku"

"Kagome when I am with you, it is impossible that time is being wasted"

Kagome looked away from the monk.

"I just don't know what is happening here is all"

Miroku smiled and shook his head.

"Its ok Kagome I can't really explain it either, but maybe some things aren't meant to be explainable."

Miroku gently turned Kagome's head to his, and stared into her eyes.

"Tell me Kagome… what are you thinking right now?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"You must be thinking something Kagome" The monk smiled.

"I am thinking that I need to sleep now, I'm really tired."

"Oh"

Kagome turned away from Miroku and lay down closing her eyes pretending to fall asleep. Miroku sat awake, feeling like he had done or said something wrong to Kagome.

Sango awoke and looked at Shippo and Kohaku sleeping soundly beside each other and chuckled to herself. "_Looks like Shippo has a new best friend_" Sango got up and opened the door of the hut as quietly as she could, but her effort to be quiet was in vain because she still managed to wake them both up.

"Are you leaving Sango?" Kohaku asked.

"Of course not brother, I am only going outside for some fresh air"

Shippo looked at Kohaku who was now standing on his feet.

"Wow Kohaku your able to stand now even though the jewel shard has been removed from your body!"

"I know its great to have some of my own physical strength again without the help of that shard."

"Wait.. I thought that you would surely die if it was removed, but yet you are standing and very much alive!"

"Really? Who told you that?"

"umm.. well Sango did I think… I mean I heard her say it"

"Well then I don't know why I am still alive Shippo, maybe my wound was able to heal while the jewel shard was keeping me alive."

"INUYASHA" Kagome shouted for the half-demon but couldn't find him anywhere. She was very worried now.

He had been gone since last night and had not returned so she took it upon herself to search for him.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry ok? Where are you?" Kagome dropped to the ground as a tear ran down her face. All she could think about was the look on Inuyasha's face after she slapped him. It was almost as if she had struck him in his heart with an arrow. "_I have to find him_!"

"I'm right here Kagome" Inuyasha noticed the fallen tear on Kagome's face and wiped it away with his finger.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…. For last night. When I saw Miroku lying there I thought you were going to kill him, I overreacted."

"I think we should be getting back to check on Shippo and the others now" He said calmly not responding to Kagome's apology.

"…but aren't you going to say anything to me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked grabbing Inuyasha's arm to stop him from leaving her.

Inuyasha looked down.

"What do you want me to say?" He whispered.

Kagome could hear the sadness in his voice now. It was obvious. She let go of his arm, and Inuyasha didn't hesitate to leave her standing there alone as he made his way back to the others. Kagome stood there just looking at him leave.

"WAIT DON'T GO!"

Inuyasha stopped without turning around.

"I am really truly sorry, I would never intentionally cause you pain Inuyasha….."

Inuyasha turned around and saw that Kagome was crying and all he could do was go and wrap his arms around her. He couldn't help but to just hold her and love her. He felt like he was losing his Kagome. Even though it was very difficult for him to express his feelings to Kagome, he wished he could make her see how much he really loved her. He squeezed her tightly in his arms, and didn't even want to let go.

"Sango, how come you and Miroku are not friends anymore?" Shippo asked innocently looking up to the demon slayer.

"What do you mean Shippo, the monk and I will always be friends"

"Well, you two used to always be together."

Sango smiled remembering how it was just a short week ago almost with her and the monk, before any of this happened.

"Just because we don't spend a lot of time together does not mean that we are not friends Shippo" Sango smiled at the little fox demon and patted his head as he ran to annoy Kirara who was running away from him.

Sango did miss being with Miroku more than she had imagined she would, and she wanted so badly at this moment to free her mind of the monk who had stole her heart.

"Sango!" She looked up and saw Miroku running towards her. (So much for trying to forget about him!)

"What is it?" Sango said looking surprised.

"Have you seen my staff?"

"No I haven't Miroku"

Miroku caught Kohaku coming out of the hut towards Sango.

"What about you, have you seen it?"

"Seen what Miroku?"

"My staff"

"Oh you mean that stick?"

"Its not a stick!"

Sango burst out laughing.

"How could you misplace it Miroku? You never have done that before?"

"Well when Inuyasha clobbered me last night my staff flew out of my grasp and I don't even know where it is now"

"You mean Inuyasha beat you up?" The fox demon asked.

Miroku balled his hand up into a fist.

"No he did not Shippo, he only clobbered me"

Sango smiled.

"Your staff will turn up Miroku.. maybe you should ask Inuyasha where it is. I'm sure he would know"

Shippo started to laugh but stopped as Miroku hit him in the head.

"Well have you seen him around today yet?"

"No I haven't seen him since last night.."

".. and where did Kagome go?" Shippo wondered.

**Back to Inuyasha and Kagome:**

Kagome had stopped crying and was now speechless in Inuyasha's arms. She definitely felt completely wonderful in his arms.

"Say something Kagome… please"

"I don't know what to say…" Kagome stammered.

"Say that you still love me" Inuyasha said with hope in his eyes.

Jessy Notes: Ok thanks for reading. Wow I took so long to review this time. My apologies to you all! I do have a very good excuse though! My computer was not working, but it is now I hope you liked this chapter… and all of you who read my story please review whether you like it or not. It makes me want to write even more. Thanks so much all of you that reviewed!


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome snuggled up even closer to Inuyasha and smiled faintly.

"How can I not love you Inuyasha? It seems you still have my heart"

It was true that Kagome was developing feelings for Miroku, but at this moment her love for Inuyasha was unmistakable! Yes she was Jealous of Kikyo but nothing else mattered to Kagome at this moment because she was with Inuyasha, and for the first time it seemed that he was actually being serious with her. Inuyasha hugged her even tightly and leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped by Kagome's hand blocking his lips from hers.

"Whats the matter Kagome? You don't want to do this?"

"I just told you I love you Inuyasha…. Don't you have anything to say?"

"Of course" Inuyasha backed away.

"Then say it!"

"I…. "

"What wrong? Why is it so hard for you!"

"Its not Kagome, I… love you" Inuyasha said so quietly that Kagome strained to hear him.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I love you too Kagome"

Kagome could do nothing but smile. Inuyasha loved her, and she finally heard him say exactly what she always wanted to hear from his on mouth. Still in the back of her mind she thought of Kikyo. No doubt Kikyo still had Inuyasha's love too, but she hadn't seen Inuyasha with Kikyo since a very long time. Maybe he has more love for Kagome than he does Kikyo now! Kagome sighed. Could she trust Inuyasha to stay with her, even if Kikyo was willing to return to him all of a sudden out of the blue? Inuyasha looked at Kagome and could almost sense what she might be thinking, he pulled her body against his. Kagome blushed and looked away. Inuyasha found her lips with his. He slipped his tongue in between her lips and gently caressed her back trying not to scratch her.

"Inu…yasha" Kagome heard footsteps coming from somewhere around the trees around them.

"It is nothing Kagome" Inuyasha said not wanting to stop.

"Miroku"

Inuyasha looked up at the sound of his name.

"What do you want monk?"

Miroku seemed to be at a lost for words and was stunned at what he had walked in to. He didn't expect to see the half-demon and Kagome, and especially not in this way. He looked away immediately hurt by what he was seeing. The woman he loved with the half-demon once again. Kagome gently pushed against Inuyasha's chest as if silently telling him to let her go, but Inuyasha continued to hold her tightly refusing her wish. The monk tried his best to hide what he was feeling.

"I was looking for my staff Inuyasha… .. you must know where it is!" said the monk irritably.

"Keh… what makes you think I know where your stupid staff is!"

"Well, I had it before you hit me so of course you know!"

"Oh well you are right Miroku!" Inuyasha smirked, "I did do something with it. It should be at the bottom of the river by now!

Kagome closed her eyes wanting to disappear, Inuyasha wouldn't let her go and she felt terrible she knew that the monk surely was hurt by this picture after having her in his own arms just a few hours ago.

"YOU THREW IT IN THE RIVER?"

"WHY NOT IT WAS THE PERFECT PLACE FOR IT!", Inuyasha was getting angry now and didn't know that he was hurting Kagome.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome tore away from his arms with tears in her eyes, and just wanted to be away from both Inuyasha and Miroku. They were fighting because of her and she couldn't stand it anymore. "_If it wasn't for me they would probably have no problems_!" She thought.

"Wait Kagome! I didn't mean to!" Inuyasha called after her.

The monk stood there in anger.

"Well, Well, Inuyasha you had to go and make Kagome cry!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MONK!"

"Ha you know exactly what I said!"

Kagome sat on the edge of the well and heard her name being called out.

"Shippo what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked ignoring her question.

"I don't even know.. I just need some time to think is all" She said trying to look happy, but she could tell the little fox demon wasn't buying it. He jumped up to sit beside her on the well.

"We can think together!"

Kagome laughed.

"Sure Shippo why not."

Kagome hair started to move out of place suddenly by a wind, and the trees swayed in their response. It wasn't much wind like this before. She looked at Shippo who was looking around frantically.

"Its just the wind Shippo, nothing more" but Kagome was wrong and before she could do anything else she felt a strong pair of arms grab her! Shippo sat in horror not able to save her.

**Meanwhile:**

"What wrong with you two?" Sango asked when she saw Miroku and Inuyasha both looking furious at each other as they returned.

"The only thing wrong here is this idiot who lost Kagome in the woods!"

"WHAT MONK SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"YOU HEARD ME FROM THEIR I DON'T WANT TO GET IN YOUR FACE!"

"WELL THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH ME, I'LL GET IN YOURS THEN." Inuyasha charged for Miroku intending to cause him serious bodily harm, but immediately stopped after Sango jumped between them.

"I have a feeling what this is about, and you two are ridiculous"

"What?" Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time.

"Don't play dumb with me.. I know all about your issues! You both need to get over it right now! Besides we need to be figuring out Naraku's whereabouts not fighting each other!"

"Sango is right" The monk said secretly relieved that Sango had stepped in front of Inuyasha when she did.

The half-demon nodded his head.

"INUYASHA! SANGO! MIROKU! KOHAKU! KAGOME IS GONE AND I COULDN'T SAVE HER!" the little fox demon said while dropping to the ground out of breath.

"Who took her?" Miroku said with obvious worry in his voice.

"I couldn't see it happened so fast. All I know is it got really windy and then all of a sudden she was gone! Its all my fault!"

"No it wasn't Shippo you didn't know what was happening" Sango assured him.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as if somehow by calling her name she would appear but she did not.

There were bruises on her arms and she had a terrible headache. She looked around the thick darkness and couldn't see anything. She was trembling, her clothes had been removed and she was sitting in some hot water. She could not remember how she got there or what had happened.

"Where am I! Is anyone in here with me?" Kagome waited for a response, but there was not a sound.

Jessy Notes: Oh no! Where is Kagome and why can't she remember anything? Find out on the next exciting chapter! Thanks for reviewing, but there are still some of you who have added me to your favorites and alert list that have not reviewed even once. If that is you and I know who you are lol then: REVIEW! REWIEW! AND REVIEW SOME MORE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Oops I have been forgetting to mention this. My bad!**

"Someone answer me!" Kagome waited but no one stirred around her. She couldn't see anything but she got up anyway and felt around for her clothes, but they weren't anywhere in the room.

"You are awake?"

"W-W-Who is there?" Kagome stammered jumping back in the water hiding her body.

A light flickered on and she could see clearly now a small plain girl stood before her with a smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Rin"

"Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru asked me to give you a bath"

"SESSHOMARU?"

"How long was I unconscious what happened to me Rin?"

"I don't know Ms. Kagome I did not see anything that happened."

"Where are my clothes please get them for me."

"Ok I'll be back."

Kagome started to breath hard and tried to wait patiently for the girl to return. Rin was taking an awfully long time to come back. She heard the door open slightly and shot underwater it was Sesshomaru! Kagome slowly lifter her head above the water blushing at Sesshomaru standing over her. He through her clothes at her.

"Hey what's your deal, you got my clothes wet!"

Sesshomaru just stared at her and of course it was obvious he couldn't care less.

"WELL I'M NOT CHANGING IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"Hurry up" He opened the door without an extra word, and left it opened.

"You could have closed the door you know!" Kagome was so annoyed and picked up her drenched clothes. "_I don't have a towel_!"

She stepped out of the water and raced to the door to close it but what her jaw dropped open as she watched a figure pass by the open door with a cold stare. _"KIKYO! WHAT WAS SHE DOING HERE? WAS SHE ALSO CAPTURED BY SESSHOMARU… WHY?" _Kagome was so confused and when she heard more footsteps coming she quickly slammed the door. She quickly put on her clothes, but her feet had to be bare because she had not been given her socks back. She tiptoed to the door and peeked out. She couldn't see anyone around. "_Maybe I can escape without anyone knowing_!" She slipped through the door with out a sound and walked down the hall fast. She heard voices behind her that sounded like Rin she looked back at where it was coming from and started to run forward. She wasn't looking where she was going and rammed right into someone who had been coming toward her in the opposite direction. She fell to the ground and looked up to Kikyo.

"Would you have me to believe you are trying to escape? You will not leave this place! You are never to see Inuyasha again!"

"WHAT!'

"You should have went home when you had the chance now I can kill you and have the rest of my souls return to my body! Their rightful place."

Kagome got up.

"Shut up Kikyo! You know you wouldn't kill me! You wouldn't want to hurt Inuyasha." Kagome smirked.

"You are not thinking. Do you think I would let Inuyasha know that I was the one who caused your untimely demise? I think not!" Kikyo laughed a creepy laugh and her dark eyes stabbed into Kagome's while she took hold of her bow and arrow and aimed for her heart.

"Stop it priestess!" Sesshomaru said as if almost warning her. Kikyo shot a look at Sesshomaru still holding her bow and arrow in place as if disregarding his request. He immediately snatched them from her grasp. Kikyo said nothing and turned walking away.

"Rin! Come! Show Kagome where she is to be."

Kagome saw the little girl suddenly run towards her and take her by the hands.

"Come on Ms. Kagome! This way!"

"Her scent ends here at the well! Maybe she went home Shippo"

"She didn't Inuyasha I know for sure, I would have seen her go down the well if that were so, and I was sitting right by her when she disappeared."

Sango appeared to be thinking about something.

"Well you said there was a strong wind, There is only one person I can think of who is fast enough to show up without being seen and that is….."

"KOUGA!" Inuyasha yelled furiously.

"How can we be sure it was Kouga Sango?" Miroku asked.

"We aren't sure, it is only my guess."

"I'll kill that mangy wolf!" Inuyasha sprinted away leaving Miroku and Sango behind.

"Kirara transform for us!"

The two-tailed demon transformed into its larger form and Shippo, Miroku, and Sango jumped onto her back.

"Follow Inuyasha Kirara"

"Do you know at least why I have been brought here Rin?"

"I don't know if I am suppose to tell you."

"I won't tell anyone here Rin if you tell me! I promise."

"Well I kind of overheard Lord Sesshomaru and that woman talking…"

"You mean Kikyo?"

"Yes Kikyo I think, and they made a deal. Lord Sesshomaru told Kikyo that he would capture you for her if she told him where he could find you. He said something about jewel shards. What are jewel shards Ms. Kagome?"

Kagome noticed that her jewel shards had already been removed from her neck. _"Oh no all of my jewel shards. Gone!"_ Kagome didn't sense any jewel shards when Kikyo was threatening to kill her and neither when Sesshomaru showed up. "_If they didn't have them then who did?"_

"Is there a way out of her Rin? Please show me!" Rin opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Be quiet foolish wench! Don't you say a word about that!" A short green demon named Jaken suddenly showed up, before Rin could answer. Rin held her head down and continued walking with Kagome leading her. Kagome's heart was beating fast. _"What's going to happen to me?"_

Inuyasha searched frantically for the wolf's scent which he despised not knowing that he was nowhere close to finding Kagome. Miroku followed behind with Sango and Shippo. Inuyasha came to a stop.

"I can smell his nasty scent! KOGA SHOW YOURSELF"

"You got a problem mutt?"

"No you do Kouga! What's your reason this time for taking Kagome away!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent Kouga!" Miroku shouted.

"You mean you let my precious Kagome out of your sight you disgusting mutt!"

Inuyasha stared furiously.

"Shut up Kouga"

"I knew I couldn't trust to leave Kagome in your careless so called protection! If I find out that anything has happened to my Kagome then I will skin you alive!"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR KAGOME YOU IDIOT!"

"WELL SHE SURE AS HELL AIN'T YOURS!"

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT KOUGA!" Inuyasha unsheathed his tetsusiaga and stood his ground. Kouga responded with a laugh.

"Just try and catch me!"

"Just try and run you nasty wolf!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Sango said now frustrated. "I think we need to keep looking for Kagome so stop being stupid!"

Inuyasha crossed his arm and put the tetsusaiga away.

"Well I'm coming along! There is no way I'm letting the fate of my Kagome rest with this loser!"

"WHATEVER!"

**Jessy Notes: Ok so I know this chapter is a little short but give me a break I updated! I need more reviews lol. I now have twelve chapters up and only 29 reviews to show for it. You think you could help me out a little? Well review. For everyone else who was nice enough to review this update was for you lol! Ok chapter Thirteen will be up before you know it so stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastic characters of Inuyasha! I only own the plot of this story of course.

Chapter Thirteen!

Rin stopped in front of a hallway and didn't go any further.

"W-Why did you stop?" Kagome asked, her voice almost shaking.

"This is where you must go Ms. Kagome, I cannot go any further because you are to be alone"

"So what if I don't want to go?"

"Please Ms. Kagome you don't want to do anything else, we must do as Lord Sesshomaru will have us to do."

Rin smiled at Kagome as if everything was going to be all right, and left her confused, as she skipped away into the distance. Kagome looked down the dark hallway. It seemed to be empty and she heard absolutely no sound coming from that way. She slowly tiptoed down the hallway trying to be as quiet as she possible could be. She listened intently for anyone else, but heard nothing. Her heart was beating disturbingly fast and she gripped her chest trying to contain her fear. Suddenly the next step she took did not touch solid ground. The floor did not go any further, but she had gone farther. Kagome screamed as she reached into nothingness attempting to save herself, but she was too late.

"THUMP"

Kagome hit the ground beneath. Her body lay still in a void of darkness, and she was alone. Her heart within her faintly still beating, but she was no longer conscience.

Rin felt a vibration under her feet, and looked sadly at Jaken.

"Foolish child do not even think of questioning Lord Sesshomaru! He knows full well what he is doing!"

"But…."

"Grrr! I can't pick up her scent anywhere! KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!" Inuyasha fell to the ground in frustration. "_This is all my fault, Kagome would have never ran away if I had let her go, when Miroku showed up looking for that stupid staff!_"

"Get up dog face! There is not any time to waste. Kagome is counting on us!" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha furiously got up and was about to start a fight.

"DON'T INUYASHA!" Sango shouted at the enraged half-demon, who just stopped and looked away in silence.

"Since you can not pick up her scent Inuyasha we must keep searching!" The monk looked ahead.

"Yeah, the monk is right, it is time to continue" Sango agreed.

They all went on their way not knowing quite where they were going, but they knew they had to try.

Sesshomaru stood expressionless.

"Have you done what I asked of you Rin?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru it is done" the little girl looked at her feet feeling ashamed. Kagome was probably dead because of her. "_I'm sorry Ms. Kagome_"

The youkai walked past Rin and went towards the way that Kagome had fallen. He clutched the sacred jewel shards in his hands, and walked down the hallway stopping right at the point that the floor stopped. Having her fall down the hole made him sure that she wouldn't escape him. He jumped off the edge and landed gracefully on his feet.

He leaned down beside Kagome who was not moving.

"Wake up" He whispered, she still did not budge.

He gently shook her, but she did not awake for him. He unsheathed the tensaiga and slashed through her body only once knowing that the tensaiga had the power to bring beings back to life, he knew it could also heal her broken body. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Y-you are so beautiful"

Sesshomaru looked alarmed. _"Kagome despises me for my desire to kill Inuyasha because of his sword that he has instead of me! Why would she say something of this manner?"_

"Who are you?" Kagome looked at the youkai as if she had never heard his name or seen him before.

Sesshomaru stood up without answering her, and turned away.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Have you come to save me from this dark place?"

He turned and looked at her.

"Not exactly, I need you to get up!"

Kagome got up and walked over to him. It seemed that her memories were gone, because of the harsh blow to her head and body she had received earlier. She touched Sesshomaru's hair and played with it between her fingers.

"How do you look so young, and yet your hair is this silver color?" she said looking confused.

The youkai had never had a human woman come up to him before without fear, with the exception of Rin who was an innocent child, and wasn't old enough to know such danger. He let Kagome's curiosity continue as she rumbled her fingers through his hair. She suddenly stopped when she looked up into his expressionless face.

"Why am I here?"

Sesshomaru ignored her and picked her up into his arms. Kagome blushed at this and smiled in his arms daydreaming. The youkai jumped onto the edge of the floor above, and returned from the dark hallway with Kagome in his arms. Having Kagome snuggle up to him in the way she was doing made him remember the first day that he had met Rin, the little girl who admired him at first sight that he decided to protect. Somehow holding Kagome gave him a different feeling that he liked almost too well. He stopped before going any further.

"Jaken make sure everyone leaves this moment I need some time with the girl"

The green demon tilted his head with a confused expression. _"Why would he want to be alone with Kagome?"_

"Hey! I feel an evil presence and its coming from over there!" Miroku pointed to an eerie looking place that was in very poor condition.

"I have her scent now. She is here!" Inuyasha ran towards the shelter in a hurry and so did Kouga.

"WAIT!" Sango said startling the both of them.

"It could be a trap we should enter this place with great caution!"

The monk walked past Inuyasha and Kouga and peered inside, and took a step back. Something the monk had seen had stopped him from going inside.

Kagome looked up at the mysterious man who had her in his arms.

"What is it you want with me?"

Sesshomaru let her go so she could stand up on her own feet and just stared at her as if he was being entertained. Kagome looked at him feeling awkward.

"W-w-what do you want?' She stammered. The youkai was starting to freak her out now, she had no idea where she was, or who she was for that matter, and she was very confused.

"Do you know who I am?"

Sesshomaru looked at her puzzled. She didn't even remember who she herself was. _"How could this be?"_

"Your name is Kagome…."

"Do I live here with you?" She said trying too hard not to blush too much at the charming youkai standing before her.

Sesshomaru studied her face, he didn't understand why her face was turning red. Actually he didn't understand women at all. He walked up to Kagome and touched her face as if fascinated. Kagome looked up dreamily into his eyes and stepped closer to him. The youkai stepped back but Kagome took another step forward. _"Maybe this man is in love with me, and I don't remember." _ Sesshomaru took his hands off her face and pushed her away.

**Jessy Notes: Ok that's it for that chapter. Thanks to all of you who decided to review, I love to see that you took the time to tell me what you thought! I know you want to see what's going to happen quickly so I can promise you that the next chapter will be up by tomorrow without a doubt just for you! I want to see some reviews lol. If I have 3024 hits on this story I should receive so much more reviews then 39. Come on my loyal readers help me out ok? I sure would appreciate it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Drat! **

Sesshomaru didn't understand what he was feeling, but he knew that he did not desire for Kikyo to kill this woman, even though he had made a deal with the dead priestess. He knew that when Inuyasha came for her, Kikyo wished Kagome to have already met her demise.

"You must not act in such a way wench"

Kagome looked up at the youkai innocently.

"Wench?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself and kissed her softly on her lips, he just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss her. He didn't give her an explanation and he called out Rin's name to come to him.

"Rin stay with this woman until Inuyasha comes for her!" The youkai had now regretted that he made the deal with Kikyo. _"Losing the very knowledge of who you are and how you have come to be is almost worst than death"_

"WOW its Ms. Kagome, and you're alive!" Rin shouted as she ran to Kagome giving her a big hug.

"I really am sorry Ms. Kagome for what I did!"

"Do you know me little girl?"

Rin looked up at Kagome with a confused expression.

"Don't you remember that I was the one that led you to that place?"

Kagome didn't know what to think. She had lost her mind as a result of the fall and was lost. She didn't recognize anyone or remember anyone. She dropped to the ground and buried her face in her hands. She didn't understand what was happening. Tears ran down her cheeks. Rin immediately sat down beside her trying to comfort her as much as possible.

"What's the matter with you monk?" Inuyasha and Kouga almost said at the same time.

"Kikyo" Miroku pointed into the entrance.

The dead priestess had her bow and arrow aimed to shoot.

"KIKYO! What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha I will allow only you to pass through!"

Miroku laughed.

"Kikyo do you honestly think that I would not suck you up in the dark void of my wind tunnel without a second thought, and continue on my way?"

"You foolish monk. You must think before you speak. If you were to open your wind tunnel you would not only suck me up, but also Kagome in which you seek to save. If you haven't figured it out already Kagome is inside this place!"

"Well why is Inuyasha to go in alone?"

"…. Because this matter is nothing for any of you to interfere with, I wish for to stay outside!"

Sango stepped up to the entrance.

"Kagome is a friend to all of us…. Any matter such as this concerns us!"

"Its ok Sango, I will go alone, if this is what I must do, I will do it to save Kagome."

Sango backed away and let Inuyasha pass. The others watched helplessly as Inuyasha went in without them, with Kikyo still on guard.

Inuyasha looked around and could smell Kagome's scent everywhere. The place seemed vacant and he could hear absolutely no hint to anyone else's presence but his own. He saw an open door and peeked inside.

"KAGOME!"

There was Kagome sitting down with her head in her hands, and tears streaming down her face with Rin the small young child sitting beside her attempting to provide comfort.

Inuyasha without a second thought rushed to her side and hugged her. His heart hurt seeing her in so much pain.

"Its ok Kagome I'm here now!"

Kagome brushed the tears from her eyes and looked up at the strange looking man that had the ears of a dog. Her tears stopped flowing and she started to play with Inuyasha's ears completely fascinated. Inuyasha was completely alarmed.

"What are you?" Kagome said with almost a chuckle.

"HUH?" Inuyasha got up all upset.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAGOME? WHAT AM I! THIS IS NOT A TIME TO PLAY GAMES WITH ME"

"I-I am sorry…"

Inuyasha recognized Kagome's countenance. This was the same way she looked at him when she had found him bound to the tree in the forest the very first time she came to the feudal era. _"Is it possible she does not recognize me?"_

The concerned half-demon calmed himself down and sat down again, trying to look as friendly as possible. He studied Kagome and she seemed to be without any injury at all, she looked perfectly fine.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"So you don't know who I am anymore?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Yes…" Inuyasha whispered with a frown.

"I am sorry, I do not know who you are… I don't even know who I am"

"I don't know what happened to you Kagome, but I think you are under some kind of spell, I won't let this happen to you!"

Kagome was surprised. She must have been in some kind of trouble. It appeared that this strange looking man had come to rescue her or something. Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as Inuyasha swept her up in her arms and she felt her heart almost fall out of her chest, and she felt a wonderful feeling within her. Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

"Something about you does seem familiar… what do people call you?"

"My name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt stupid for introducing himself to Kagome.

"In-u-yasha…." Kagome said the name repeatedly in her mind. Somehow she knew that he was connected to her somehow.

The half-demon started to rush out not even caring who the culprit was that had stole Kagome away. The only thing he cared about was getting Kagome to safety so no more harm could come to her. He would come back later to kill who ever it was that took her for sure.

"Inuyasha"

"Sesshomaru?"

"You must be very watchful for the dead priestess."

"You mean Kikyo?"

"She wants to kill the woman in which you hold."

Inuyasha growled. Kikyo would never stoop so low.

"Shut up! Why should I believe you! What the hell have you done to Kagome? She doesn't even remember me!"

"I do not want to harm this woman I have no desire to see her death… my only desire is to have your sword in my possession."

"WHAT DOES KAGOME HAVE TO DO WITH MY SWORD… YOU COULD HAVE LEFT HER OUT OF IT!" Inuyasha's heart was broken now. It was terrible seeing her with Miroku, but it was absolutely horrible knowing that she no longer knew who he actually was, or even recognized him.

"I'm sorry brother"

Inuyasha almost fell down. Did he just hear what he thought he did? HIS brother just apologized. Wow is the world coming to an end?

Sesshomaru turned around and left the completely shocked Inuyasha standing there. He really was sorry. In that short time that he spent with Kagome he saw exactly why his brother loved her. For the first time in his life, he had experienced what it felt like to be in love, but he just didn't know that was what he was feeling for Kagome. He just knew that he wished for her to go with Inuyasha, cause she would be safe.

Kikyo had not moved from the spot she was standing. Miroku and the others were sitting down now looking extremely annoyed at their situation. Suddenly Inuyasha appeared behind the priestess at the entrance. Kikyo looked behind her shocked.

"The girl is still alive!"

"You seem surprised Kikyo"

Kikyo looked upset as she stared at Kagome resting in the arms of the half-demon.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? Do you wish to be with this woman even more than you wish to be with me?"

"Kikyo I wish to protect her, and that is exactly what I am doing."

Kikyo took down her bow and arrow and peered up at Inuyasha.

"If you think I don't love you.. it is a lie…"

"You are not the same Kikyo that I used to know" Inuyasha turned away from her, and went out of the place not looking back. Sango and the others just followed.

Kagome had not a clue to what was really going on, She didn't know who these people really were and she didn't know where they were taking her. She didn't know if she could really trust them, but somehow deep within her she knew she was exactly where she needed to be. Miroku kept his eyes off Kagome and Inuyasha on the way back to their shelter. He despised seeing Kagome in the half-demon's arms, and she looked as if she actually belonged there. Sango patted Miroku on the shoulder, and Shippo looked up trying to figure out what was going on.

**Jessy Notes: Uh oh Kagome doesn't remember anything, not even herself. What the heck is going to happen now lol? Ok stay tuned for the next chapter. Tell me what you think about the story so far. I love to here what you all think so feel free to tell me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wicked cool characters from the anime Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha sat Kagome down on the grass gently, and Kagome nodded at him as if saying thanks. It was as if the half-demon couldn't stop looking at her, and it was making her feel very awkward now.

"Have I done something wrong Inuyasha?"

"No why would you say that?"

"Well, you keep looking at me, that's all."

"Keh.. it must be your imagination." Inuyasha said not realizing that he was blushing.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I am not hurt at all, so yes I will be ok"

"I do not know how to break this spell that you are under. I wish I knew how."

"Spell? I am under a spell?"

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome and smiled.

"I do not sense that you have been taken over by a spell. I believe that somehow you just lost your memory Kagome"

"So can you tell me who I am? Who are you?"

"Me?" Miroku laughed. "I'm your favorite monk Miroku! Its amazing you can even forget me Kagome"

"SHUT UP MIROKU! WHY SHOULD SHE REMEMBER YOU?"

Miroku did not answer Inuyasha but continued to talk to Kagome, and even sat down on the other side of her.

"You will have to excuse this half-demon.. he is dangerous, but I will protect you from him I promise"

"DANGEROUS?" Inuyasha was getting extremely angry, and he tried to calm down. "Trust me Kagome the monk is just a liar"

Miroku smirked. "Please don't listen to that jealous half-demon."

Sango looked at the two men and just rolled her eyes. _"When are they ever going to learn?" _Sango walked over towards them, and just took Kagome by the hand and led her away from Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Thank you"

"You will have to excuse the idiots over there, I wish I could say they were under a spell from being so stupid."

Kagome laughed and looked at Sango's weapon.

"Wow! That's the biggest boomerang I've ever seen.."

"Really? This is the weapon I use for slaying demons, it has to be large"

"Demons?" Kagome looked afraid. "Will I see any of these demons?"

"Unfortunately you will no doubt about that" Sango could tell Kagome was getting afraid now.

"Hey but don't worry all of us are here to protect you, and I am here to protect you from those two over there!" Sango pointed to Inuyasha and Miroku who pretended not to care.

"Is the alien really dangerous?"

"Alien…what is an alien? Are you talking about Inuyasha?"

"Well he must be from another planet no man on earth would have dog ears."

Sango burst out laughing and couldn't help but to start rolling in the grass at such a comment. She couldn't hardly breath she was laughing so hard.

"Whats your problem?" Inuyasha asked looking over at the amused Sango.

"Kagome thinks you are from another planet!"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind" Inuyasha looked at Sango confused. He didn't know what she meant.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is half demon-and half human, but he is not from a different planet. Shippo is also a demon. They are not dangerous at all, especially not towards you"

"Oh"

Inuyasha shot a look at Miroku who was pretending he didn't' know what was going on. The half-demon jumped high above to sit in the tree beside him_. "What's happening to Kagome?"_ He thought while looking down at her.

"Don't worry Kagome I'm pretty sure you will get to know all of us again in due time"

"I hope so everything is so confusing right now, I mean where is my little brother?"

"umm… Your little brother is not here Kagome, and he never was. You are in a different time and your brother cannot come here"

"WHAT? EVEN GRANDPA OR MOM? OR MY FRIENDS?"

"Calm down! They are all very safe back home in your own time, and you can go back to them anytime you want to through the bone-eaters well. I promise you, everything is fine."

Kagome sat down and took a deep breath. "_I must really be dreaming, this is not real_" In Kagome's mind she had never even found the well back in her own time, and she had never removed Inuyasha's arrow from his chest the first day in the forest. She had no idea what was going on so she just waited to wake up.

"Whats up with you Kouga?" One of Kouga's comrades asked.

"It is nothing, leave me be…" Kouga continued to sit on top of the rock looking like he was deep in thought. When Inuyasha had brought out Kagome, she didn't so much as look at him. He knew that she loved Inuyasha, but she still wouldn't just completely ignore him. _"Did she even realize I was there?"_

It was late now, and Kagome couldn't sleep. The sky was filled with stars and everything was so peaceful, but Kagome's mind was still not at rest. Everything was just too much to take in. She gently shook Sango awake. The demon slayer got up looking somewhat annoyed at the sudden attention.

"What is it Kagome?" She said barely awake.

"I can't sleep… I can't stay calm in this place…"

Sango stood up and motioned for Kagome to follow her.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to the spring…. Before you lost your memory it was your favorite place to go when you were feeling overwhelmed with thoughts." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Alright I'll go with you" Kagome followed the demon slayer to the hot spring and sat on a rock beside the waters..

"Well Kagome to get the full effect you kind of have to get in the water" Sango said with a chuckle.

"Well I can't get my clothes wet!"

"Of course not that's why we take them off!" Sango removed her robe and handed Kagome a towel. "You can use this to dry off when you are done just put it on the rock or something until then"

"Ok"

Kagome pulled her shirt over her head and took off her socks and shoes and then removed her green skirt, and underwear. She tested out the waters with her feet and smiled while letting the rest of her body get in the water. She smiled, as she got comfortable.

"This is very relaxing.. I can see why this was my favorite place.. I feel better all ready!"

"I knew you would, this is my favorite place too" Sango smiled.

"You do love it here in the Feudal Era Kagome, you always say that it's beautiful"

"How do I feel about Inuyasha and Miroku?"

Sango didn't know how to answer this. Even before Kagome lost her memory this question was difficult to answer for the demon slayer.

"Well I think that is not for me to answer, I guess you will just have to find that out on your own Kagome… I don't want to tell you something I do not know."

"That woman that they say is dead… who is she?"

"Kikyo, the dead priestess, was alive fifty years ago, and Inuyasha and she were in love"

"Exactly how old is Inuyasha?"

"I am not sure"

"Oh I saw something in his eyes when he spoke to that priestess. I think I saw love."

"Yes Inuyasha has never quite gotten over Kikyo… I don't know if he ever will, but he will always protect you I know that for a fact."

"I must be a bother to him then"

"He doesn't see it that way Kagome"

Kagome smiled faintly.

"Hey Kagome… I'm going to leave now I'm really sleepy. Are you going to be ok alone?"

"Yes Sango I will be fine, I'm still thinking about something is all. I will see you later on"

"Alright bye then"

Sango stood and wrapped the white towel around her, and went to change into her clothes. She waved to Kagome and disappeared through the trees.

Kagome leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She tried to remember anything familiar that would bring her memories back, but nothing was helping her at all. She stood up and stretched her legs and arms and wrapped her towel around her body. She took her clothes from off the tree branch and changed quickly. She didn't like the feeling of her being exposed in the middle of nowhere. She got up to go back to the others and suddenly remembered that she had forgotten which way to go. She looked around frantically trying to make a good guess. _"Oh no, all these trees look the same to me, which way do I go?" _Kagome almost started to cry, but suddenly…

"Kagome?' Miroku whispered.

"Its you, the monk"

"Yes its me, I came to check on you" Miroku stared at her remembering the last time he found her at the hot spring.

"I'm glad you are here."

"You are?" Miroku blushed at this.

"Why yes, I was getting scared.. I am lost and I don't know how to get back"

"I am here now, I will never let you get lost." The monk went to Kagome and wrapped her up in his arms. It was so good to hold her like this again, and he didn't have that meddling Inuyasha to stop him or start a fight with him.

"Aww I love you Kagome"

Kagome looked up from his embrace, with a face that was now apple red.

"W-w-what did you say?"

The monk didn't answer but instead he tightened his embrace and kissed her lips. Kagome didn't know what to do at that moment and she was so nervous that she couldn't even move. The monk slipped his tongue between her stiff lips and he could feel Kagome become more at ease with his advances. Kagome put her arms around Miroku's neck and started to kiss him back. Miroku's eyes widened with excitement. _"Kagome has never kissed me like this before!" _Underneath the stars, at the late hour of the night Miroku for the first time did not have to hide his feelings or hold back, and he stayed by Kagome's side, and they fell asleep beside the hot spring…. together.

**Jessy Notes: Ok my loyal readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. I updated so fast because of how quickly ****inu-unnamedgirl**** reviewed on chapter fourteen lol. Well, let me know what you think of how the story is going… Thanks sooo much to all of those who have me on their favorite lists and alert lists. I love ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyasha or the original characters, but I do own the plot of this story, and any characters I decide to create if any. Yay!**

Sango rolled over and opened her eyes to the bright sun. She sleepily got up and looked around for Kagome. _"Oh no Kagome never made it back from the spring!" _She thought with worry. She threw a rock at Inuyasha, who was sleeping soundly, and woke him up fast.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

"Kagome is not here Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked around to see if Sango was right.

"Well when did she leave?"

"We went to the hot spring last night, but I doubt that she has been there for this long"

Inuyasha ran past Sango with his great speed and Sango called Kirara. They got to the hot spring within a matter of seconds it seemed. Sango jumped off of Kirara, and the two-tailed transformed to her smaller form. Inuyasha was sniffing around everywhere for Kagome's scent, and when he got to the other side of the spring he completely stopped, and came to a stand still peering down at something.

"What is it Inuyasha, Is everything alright over there?"

Inuyasha didn't move or look up he just continued looking down like before. Sango rushed over to him to see what was the matter with him, and looked down with widened eyes at the sleeping Kagome and Miroku. The monk had Kagome entangled and it appeared that they had fallen asleep during a kiss in each other's arms. Sango looked at the half-demon.

"Inuyasha… are you…" Sango begin to say, but Inuyasha without a word, turned around and raced away.

Sango felt something small splash on her arm. She looked down and noticed what appeared to be a tear trickling down her left arm. _"Was Inuyasha crying?" _She thought, feeling bad for the half-demon. She took a deep breath. She herself could not even bare to look at them, and turned away.

Kagome opened her eyes slightly and noticed the demon slayer standing there beside she and Miroku.

"Sango… is that you?"

"Yes it is I, Kagome." She whispered trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

"I got lost but Miroku showed up, and I guess we ended up not going back last night" She looked over to Miroku and was about to wake him up too.

"No, do not disturb him. Let him wake up when he is ready." Sango didn't want to look at Miroku when he woke up she was too hurt right now; she just wanted to leave before he saw her there. "I have to go anyway Kagome. I'll see you when you return back to our shelter"

"All right Sango," She whispered trying not to wake Miroku now.

Sango picked up Kirara in her arms and decided to just walk back, and left Kagome and Miroku to be alone once again. Kagome lay back down beside Miroku and lifted his arm and put it around her once more. She studied his face, and touched his hair, trying to remember anything about him from before she lost her memory. _"I must have loved him before." _She snuggled up to him and just lie awake in his arms.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo called, but Inuyasha did not respond, he just continued to be silent, while sitting above in the tree.

Sango shook her head to Shippo.

"Do not bother Inuyasha this time Shippo, I think its best you leave him be for awhile."

"What happened… why is he not talking?"

Sango gave the little fox demon a stern look that meant stop asking questions, and Shippo took the hint. Sango sat in the grass and propped her chin on her fist. Her heart was so sad that she did not even want to feel the hurt she knew she had. Miroku was still in her heart, and she still loved him. She knew for certain now that she was no longer in the monk's eyes, only Kagome was.

"Sango" Kohaku said startling the demon slayer. He sat to the right of her knowing that something was bothering her, and all Sango could do was hug her brother and cry. Inuyasha just stared blankly into the sky.

Miroku opened his eyes to see Kagome staring straight at him. He sat upright, and stretched and gave a good yawn.

"My sweet Kagome did you stay with me this whole time?"

Kagome nodded shyly, and stood up.

"Maybe we should be getting back now."

Miroku took Kagome's hands and his countenance became very serious towards her.

"Kagome do you remember me?"

"I cannot remember us being together Miroku… I don't know what to think about this"

"Well, you must remember that I ……"

Kagome looked at the monk very curiously.

"I'm sorry Kagome"

"Sorry for what?"

"I should have taken you back last night, but I couldn't help myself… for the first time it was as if….."

Kagome could see that the monk was ashamed of something, and started to feel like she had done something wrong herself.

"It was as if what?" She whispered softly.

"It was as if you loved me too"

"You mean I didn't really love you before I lost my memory?"

"I don't know what you felt about me Kagome,"

"Miroku" Kagome blushed. "I may not know how I felt about you before I lost my memory, but I know how I feel right now, and I am guessing it's the opposite."

Miroku's eyes sparkled a piece of hope as he looked at Kagome and smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and walked with her back to the shelter.

Sango heard Miroku and Kagome coming back, and Kohaku suddenly knew what his sister was all upset about. He waved to the monk and Kagome as they came towards them. Sango smiled faintly.

"Are you alright Sango?" Miroku asked kindly.

"Yes I am fine, doesn't it look that way!"

Miroku was taken aback by her unexpected tone of voice.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

Kagome looked at her new friend and looked at Miroku.

"How come Inuyasha is up in that tree?"

Sango looked up and noticed Inuyasha still sitting in the tree, not saying a word.

"Kagome I think you need to talk to Inuyasha, or at least see if he is ok."

"How do you mean? Is he hurt?"

"Well he is not hurt physically, but… just go see about him."

"I don't know what I am supposed to say to him."

"Its ok… just go anyway."

Kagome looked up at Miroku, and the monk didn't say anything. She walked quietly over to the tree.

"Inuyasha" She called out to him.

Inuyasha peered down and saw Kagome. Sango and Kohaku got up to leave and motioned for the monk to follow. The monk shrugged his shoulders like he wasn't going anywhere, and Sango shot him an angry look.

"They need to be alone now Miroku! Don't be stupid!"

Miroku followed slowly behind them looking back at Kagome until he couldn't see her anymore.

Kagome called out Inuyasha's name again, and this time he answered.

"What is it?" He mumbled.

"Could you come down here please?"

"Why.. you don't want to talk to me!"

"… but I do" Kagome could hear hurt in the half-demons voice.

"Please come down here with me Inuyasha let me talk to you"

Inuyasha jumped down very quickly and shook the ground frightening Kagome. Inuyasha just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"I must have did something wrong?" Kagome asked feeling strangely guilty.

Inuyasha looked the other way.

"I'm sorry then Inuyasha, I am learning all over again about this place."

"I don't understand Kagome! You say you don't remember anything, and when I rescued you from Kikyo yesterday you didn't even know who you yourself were! Sango told me today, that you remember your mother, grandpa, and little brother. How is it that you even remember Miroku, and you don't even remember me?"

Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha… I do not remember the monk."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"… But I saw you two sleeping in each others arms." Inuyasha grimaced at his own words.

"You did?"

"Yes" Inuyasha whispered, not wanting to repeat himself, because it was making him think of how he had felt at that moment he had caught them.

"Well.. When I was going to leave the hot spring last night, I was lost and I didn't know where to go, and the monk came out of nowhere, and was going to help me… Instead of taking back, he embraced me right where we stood, and he told me he loved me, so I assumed that maybe before I lost my memory I felt strong feelings for the monk. He kissed me and I fell into the moment, I don't know if it was right, but I don't know if all that is happening is real anyway… everything is a jumble."

Kagome looked for any response of Inuyasha, but she could see he was extremely upset by what she told him.

"Miroku, that stupid monk! He took advantage of you!"

Kagome could almost feel Inuyasha's anger and backed away from him.

"Please calm down…. I"

Inuyasha didn't care what else Kagome had to say, he was going to make Miroku pay for what he did. He couldn't believe that the monk had the audacity to force his feelings on Kagome while she was vulnerable. Inuyasha stood up with balled up fists.

"Wait where are you going?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha didn't answer her but ran furiously and thoughtlessly through the forest searching for the monk.

**Jessy Notes: Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed that! Be sure to tell me what you think! I will try to get chapter 17 up as soon as possible for you! I so appreciate all the wonderful reviews, you all are wicked fantastic for sure!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyasha or the original characters, but I do own the plot of this story, and any characters I decide to create if any. Yay!

Kagome ran after Inuyasha as fast as she could but the half-demon had ridiculously fast speed and it was impossible for her to even come close to catching him, she fell to her knees in exhaustion and breathed heavily. She didn't want anything to happen to the monk who had been so kind to her. _"Inuyasha has to be a hundred times stronger than Miroku." _

Kagome heard a noise in the bushes and looked up alarmed and didn't see anyone at all. She got up slowly and her body was shaking, she was afraid that she was going to see a demon or something. She looked around once more. "_It must be my imagination_" She heard the noise again and then this time it was so close it seemed to be right beside her. Kagome quickly made a run for it because she didn't know what could be making the noise and she certainly didn't feel like facing some horrible demon. Maybe she was able to put up somewhat of a fight before she lost her memory but now she knew it would be stupid to even put up an effort.

"KAGOME WAIT IT'S JUST ME!"

Kagome looked back to see a young boy calling after her in the distance and she didn't notice the tree bent over in front of her. She rammed right into it and fell to the ground in unconscious silence.

"KAGOME!"

Kohaku ran towards her horrified. He didn't know what to do. He shouted for his sister Sango and didn't get any answer. He tried to shake Kagome awake but it was to no avail she was completely out of it. He picked her up by the arm and held her up by her waist. "_I have to get her back to the shelter,_" he thought. He staggered with Kagome in his arm. He thought she would be much easier to hold up but apparently he was wrong.

Sango looked up into the sky with tears in her eyes. She didn't know how long she could stand being in the company of the monk knowing that he was in love with Kagome. It was still kind of a shock to her even though she was trying her best to hide her broken heart. It was becoming very difficult. Besides, how could she possibly toss the love she had for Miroku aside just because he no longer felt the same for her. It was windy outside and somehow the wind blowing through the demon slayers hair and running breezes across her face made her feel slightly better despite everything that was clouding her mind. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep.

"Sango!" Kohaku was so happy to see his sister, he was very tired from carrying Kagome who was still unconscious and was glad that he would now get some help.

Sango opened her eyes abruptly and was startled to see her brother with the limp Kagome in his arms.

"KOHAKU!" She stood up and put her index finger up to Kagome's nose to check to see if she was still breathing. She almost looked like she was dead.

"What happened?"

"Well I was just walking and I saw her and I guess she didn't see me. She started running away and I called out to her and she hit something. I think it was a tree leaned over. I ran to help her as soon as I saw her fall to the ground, but when I got to her she was already unconscious."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"I wish this girl could stay out of trouble for just one day for all of our sakes!"

Kohaku was surprised at this response. He didn't know Sango could act this way. She seemed to be very upset. Sango took hold of Kagome's other arm and helped Kohaku carry her to their small shelter ahead; they didn't have far to walk at all now.

"MIROKU!"

The monk almost fell down at the sudden outburst from Inuyasha's loud voice. He looked up at the half-demon waiting for an explanation, but it seemed he wasn't going to get one Inuyasha didn't even part his lips to try to talk to the monk he was way to angry. He was not only hurt but he also felt betrayed. The monk knew he had feelings for Kagome, and she for him… at least she used to have feeling for him he thought. Yet despite all this knowledge, the monk still tried to take Kagome away from him.

The monk fell backwards trying to dodge the enraged Inuyasha.

"WAIT INUYASHA… WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

Inuyasha jumped on the monk and punched him in his gut with all his strength. Miroku could feel the breath being brutally knocked out of him and held his stomach in pain. He couldn't even move. Inuyasha just stared at him just waiting for him to get up so he could hit him again.

Miroku held up a hand giving a hint to Inuyasha to stop.

"Wait please" The monk could barely speak now. "What was that for?"

"You know what this is about Miroku, if I have to explain then you are even more of an idiot then I first thought"

"Is it Kagome?"

"You know damn well this is about Kagome"

"Inuyasha… Kagome and I didn't really do anything if that's what this is all about."

"SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha was about to hit the monk again but stopped suddenly. He just turned away from him.

Miroku waited for Inuyasha to do something else, but the half-demon just walked off. The monk shook his head. He thought Inuyasha was going to kill him for a minute there.

Kohaku put a warm cloth on Kagome's head.

"What will that do?" Sango said with almost a chuckle.

"Well I see people do this all the time it must help. Maybe she'll wake up faster with this."

"I don't think it will make a difference I think she will just wake up with a warm forehead," Sango said with a smirk.

Kohaku shrugged his shoulders.

Shippo suddenly walked in.

"Hey Shippo. Sango said happy to see the cute little fox demon"

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped to Kagome's side after noticing her still on the floor.

"She is alright Shippo… she just hit her head today.. She will wake up in no time I'm sure of it," Kohaku said hoping he was right. He thought she would have certainly woken up by now.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kohaku asked curiously.

"I'm not sure…"

"Not sure of what?" Kagome suddenly whispered.

"Kagome you're ok!" Shippo ran into Kagome's arms and she hugged the fox demon tightly with a giggle.

"Hi Shippo… how long was I sleep?"

"Just a couple of hours. I'm sorry I made you hit your head I didn't know I was going to scare you" Kohaku said sincerely.

"Oh is that what happened?"

"Yes it is.. you mean you don't remember?"

Kagome looked at Sango. "No…. last thing I remember is Rin taking me to this weird dark place."

"Wow! How can you not remember the last couple of days before rescued you?"

"I'm not sure… what exactly happened?"

"I don't think you want to know Kagome" Sango said calmly.

"Yes I do want to know… please fill me in." Kagome assured them.

"Well lets just say Miroku might think you are in love with him… apparently Inuyasha thinks you have a thing for the monk also" Sango said, glad that Kagome was back to normal.

"You had lost your memory and you didn't really remember much of anything after you got hurt when you were captured by Kikyo and Sesshomaru …." Kohaku added.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"He sure is" Sango said.

You're in love with Miroku?" Shippo said as if he hadn't been listening.

"No way!" Kagome said quickly.

"Where is that monk!"

"I have no idea… but I'm sure it won't be long till he shows up here."

"Well I'll be waiting for him! He is such an idiot!" Kagome said now angry.

Sango burst out laughing.

" You are right Kagome he is an idiot!"

Kagome went outside of the little shelter and Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and startled her.

"Oh Inuyasha I didn't know you had gotten back you must have tiptoed around or something"

"What happened to your head?" He noticed the big bruise on her forehead.

"Kohaku and Sango said I hit a tree or something while running. I am so stupid sometimes."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes of course I am its just a little bruise" Kagome face became serious.

"They also told me what else happened Inuyasha"

"What do you mean….what else?"

"They told me about what happened between me an Miroku while I didn't have all of my memory."

Inuyasha looked towards the ground away from Kagome. Pictures of Kagome's affection towards Miroku shot through his mind.

"Whatever happened in these last couple of days… I apologized for it. You know I don't really love Miroku."

"You could have convinced me" The half-demon whispered.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha suddenly.

"How could I forget the way I feel about you Inuyasha"

Kagome blushed as her face rested on Inuyasha's chest. She could hear his heart beat faster, and he embraced her without a second thought.

"Do you love me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Yes… I love you Kagome" Inuyasha whispered and kissed her lips.

A tear fell down Kagome's face. Inuyasha had actually said it. She wasn't even sure if she heard right but she was happy.

Sango closed the door of the shelter to give the two their privacy. _"No matter what happens it seems they always find their way back to each other…"_ Sango thought with a smile.

Miroku came up into the distance and stopped when he saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome looked up and saw him there. Miroku looked confused.

"I am in love with Inuyasha. I do not love you Miroku. I'm sorry" Kagome said to him calmly.

Miroku didn't know what to say. He just stood there completely still as Inuyasha leaned down to kiss Kagome once more as if he wanted to prove to the monk that Kagome was with him now.


	18. Chapter 18

1**Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create any of the original characters of Inuyasha, I do however own the entire plot of this story, and any characters that I decide to create if any!**

Miroku stood there motionless like a statue. He could feel the others looking at him with curious eyes. His thoughts were at a stand still and all he could see was Kagome, and nothing else mattered. His heart was broken, and his hope diminished. He knew that no matter what, Inuyasha had a big part of Kagome's love and maybe there was no room in it left for him to even try to step in her heart. Miroku felt a hand touch him softly on the middle of his back. He didn't turn around to see who the hand belonged to, but he did here a voice.

"Miroku..."

Sango looked at the monk with a very sad countenance. She didn't know what to say to him, but she just wanted him to move out of that spot, or say something to let her know that he still had some emotion left in him.

"Miroku... say something... say anything"

Miroku looked up and stared into Sango's eyes expressionless. Sango took a step back feeling nervous at his gaze.

"I'm sorry Sango... I don't know what to say."

"...then don't say anything... sometimes words can not come."

The monk gave a faint smile at Sango's attempt to comfort him, and walked to the small wooden shelter and closed the door.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. The half demon seemed to be quite pleased with himself, and did not seem to care at all that Miroku witnessed them together in that way. He was glad that the monk had finally realized that Kagome would always be his... at least he hoped that he had realized that for his own sake.

"I didn't mean to hurt him"

"What was that?"

"I did not mean to hurt him so much... I just didn't want to give him hope that we could be together in the way that he wants."

"Keh. Don't worry about that monk! He'll get over himself sooner or later."

Kagome looked up at the half demon as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I love you Inuyasha... but why did it hurt so bad to see his response to my statement of love to you?"

Inuyasha did not say anything more, but held Kagome tightly in his arms until he fell asleep under the shelter of the trees.

"Sango, is Miroku going to be ok?" Kohaku whispered to his sister.

"I don't know Kohaku... what happened today really hurt him. I don't know if there is anything we can do to help him feel better... we just have to wait for him to get passed this himself."

"Sister... why is it that Kagome seems to be confused?"

"How do you mean Kohaku?"

"I have seen the way she looks at Miroku, and also the way she looks at Inuyasha. She looks at them both lovingly"

" Did you say lovingly Kohaku?" Sango chuckled to herself. "What do you know about love little brother?"

Kohaku blushed feeling a bit weird that he even asked such a question in the first place. Sango noticed her brother's embarrassment and answered his question the best that she could.

"Well, sometimes Kohaku you have feelings of love for more than one person. I don't know the real reason why this kind of thing takes place, but sometimes that is just how it happens for some of us."

"Ok Sango, Are you slightly in love with the half demon? You seemed to really care when he was hurt by Kagome"

Sango burst out laughing and it was disturbingly loud!

"Haha no way! As if I would ever develop feelings for that dog!"

Kohaku looked at his sister in a puzzled way, and laid himself down on his pile of leaves. He was tired and all he could think about was sleeping now.

The demon slayer laid her head down to rest but her body would not sleep. She didn't know what to think of the day. She was confused by it all. She loved Miroku, but she knew for certain that the monk didn't love her. Is it possible that she could gain his love? Or did she really not want to actually gain his love... maybe him not loving her was a good thing. Sango glanced at the door of the wooden shelter. She tip toed to the shelter, and peered through the window sneakily. The monk was not asleep, but was looking blankly at the wall as if deep in thought about something. She wanted to knock on the door to talk to him, because she too could not sleep, but she changed her mind thinking that he probably needed to be alone during this time.

Sango looked up at the stars, and took in the light of the moon, as she wondered how tomorrow would be. She fell asleep with her back against the shelter and dreamed that Miroku loved her.

_I don't believe her! She was falling in love with me... she doesn't love Inuyasha, because the half demon is in love with Kikyo! I will not let her waste her feelings on him!!!_ Miroku was no longer sad. The more he thought about the situation concerning Kagome the more anger he felt towards the half demon. _I have to save her! She is trapped, and must not be thinking straight!" _Miroku picked up his staff and quietly opened the door peering out. He looked to his left and saw Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping peacefully together under the shelter of the tree next to him. He grimaced at the picture of them together snuggled up to one another like normal lovers. He walked as quietly as he could to their side and slowly but successfully removed Kagome from the sleeping half demon without even waking her. Kagome lay limp in the monks arms, and was unable to acknowledge that the monk had taken her. All she could do was sleep until her body was ready to awaken.

**Jessy Notes: Ok! I have finally after all this time added chapter 18 of this story. Thanks so much for reading... I hope you want to read more!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of Inuyasha. I do however own the plot of this story!**

Miroku looked at the sleeping woman with admiration. He did not understand how he had been in the company of Kagome so long in earlier times, and did not realize how beautiful she really was to him. He looked down at her and smiled sweetly, and he knew that he wanted to make her his no matter what it took.

The monk came to a stop. He had been walking for awhile and was quite tired from carrying the woman. Kagome was not heavy, but she was not light as a feather either. He set his body down to take a quick rest before moving forward once more. He felt the woman shift in his arms and it startled him. He didn't want her to wake up...at least not yet. He sat disturbingly still for the next few moments as to not give reason for her to come out of her slumber. She appeared to still be sleeping peacefully so he lifted her off of his lap and carried her once more.

"_I have to get as far away from the others as possible," _he thought as he tiptoed further into the unknown forest he had entered into. "_I can't be away from my woman... not right now."_ He knew certainly that if the others found him, then his time with Kagome would cease. He had to somehow show her that she could be happy with him. He did not want the foolish half demon to interfere and stop their love from happening.

"What are you doing monk? My eyes must be deceiving me." Kikyo stood ahead creepily with her black hair streaming with the current of the night wind as she stood motionless looking at what the monk had in his arms.

Miroku said nothing and stared at the dead priestess with an annoyed countenance.

"What will you have me to believe monk?" Kikyo wanted an answer, it was obvious that the situation occurring was somewhat amusing to her.

Miroku did not want to stop to talk to her or have any manner of conversation. He decided to ignore her and attempted to continue on, but he felt Kagome move in his arms, and he came to a halt.

"Where am I??" Kagome said alarmed as she looked to see the dead priestess staring at them both.

Kikyo smiled.

"This was not to your knowledge? Did this monk steal you away during your slumber?," Kikyo chuckled suddenly to herself being entertained. " You wretched monk... I have no dealings with this nor do I care."

The monk walked past the priestess as she followed his movements with her dead cold eyes. He shuttered to himself at her very presence. Somehow in the night her aurora haunted him.

"MIROKU!!! ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

The monk didn't say anything... he just kept passing through the forest with the aggravated woman in his arms, holding her tightly, and locking her in his arm.

"There it is Kagome, that will be our home for awhile."

"Miroku... why are you taking me here?" She whispered shakily.

"... to show you Kagome."

Kagome was puzzled. She wanted to escape and run. She was afraid and did not understand the monks actions nor his intentions. He was not acting like himself and all she wanted to do is be in the arms of Inuyasha. The monk squeezed her to his chest and she could feel the very beating of his heart and could feel the movement of his lungs as he breathed down on her hair.

"W-what do you want to show me?... I don't understand this Miroku."

"...you will understand before I say anything."

**Back in Inuyasha's Forest**:

"WAKE UP!" Inuyasha's obnoxious voice burst the silence of the sunrise.

Sango awoke out of her sleep immediately.

"Whats your problem... did you have a bad dream?" She said with a smirk.

"KAGOME SHE IS GONE!"

"Calm down, she probably just went to the hot spring don't go into shock just yet!"

Shippo called Inuyasha an idiot under his breath and rolled his little eyes in annoyance.

Inuyasha sprinted over to the fox demon and kicked him in the head.

"What was that for?!"

"It was your lesson for today!"

Sango got up from the ground, she had fallen asleep with her back against the shelter. She peeked through the window to see if Miroku was awake yet, but she didn't see him inside at all. Immediately she concluded that if Kagome was gone, and the monk was gone, then the two have made off with each other.

"...Inuyasha" Sango said hesitantly, " Miroku is also missing."

Inuyasha had a look on his face that Sango could not even describe.

**At the Village**:

The monk found a small lodge that was accepting visitors in the strange village, and asked for a room where he and Kagome could stay for awhile in. He prepared a bed for the two of them in there newly borrowed room and locked the door. No one could enter and no one could leave the room... without the key.

Kagome looked up at the monk with fear in her eyes...

**Jessy Notes: Thank you Ginger578 for being my very first review for chapter 18! I updated just for you! I hope the rest of you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think because I want to know!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, but I do however own the plot of this story!!!!**

"Stay put Kagome... and I will provide us with breakfast."

Kagome could hardly speak. Her fear had consumed her countenance. She was frozen in the spot on the floor, and she wanted to understand all of this. "_Where am I," _she thought. "_Are the others not with us?!" _She folded her legs and wrapped her arms around her shins. "_Inu...ya..sha" _

Miroku rushed in with some food from the apparently kind villagers.

"Here... you should eat," He said with a smile that was much too confident.

"I'm not hungry," Kagome said slowly.

Miroku frowned at this and scooped up Kagome off the floor and sat her in his lap. He brushed his lips across her nose, and kissed her small lips.

"STOP THIS!" Kagome struggled to get away from him. "I want to go to INUYASHA... WHERE IS THIS PLACE?!"

The monk began to laugh disturbingly at the woman's reaction to his advances.

"My Kagome... soon, you will want to stay with me... you will see."

"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Kagome fought the monk in between his grasp to no avail. He was stronger than her and she could not win despite her efforts.

Miroku could see that Kagome was stressed, and felt slightly sad for her. It would be hard for her at first... with this sudden change. He knew however if he could show her that he could love her much better than Inuyasha ever could... then he would have a chance to be with her. He eased his hold on her to settle her down a bit.

"Talk to me Miroku... I need to know what is going on here," Kagome cleared her throat and continued, " Why did you take me away from Inuyasha? What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to make you see that you are not in love with that wretched half demon!" Miroku said as if really believing that he would succeed.

"Don't be silly Miroku, you are not thinking straight... p-ple-ase take me back." Kagome whispered as she stared innocently into his now stern disposition.

"It will be alright my Kagome... I promise... I will take you back in due time."

Kagome got up and ran to the door and tried her best to open the well structured wooden exit. It was locked and nothing was going to make it budge without that key that only Miroku had.

The monk laughed and was very entertained. Something came over him seeing her by the door... looking determined to escape. He walked over to her and pushed her body flat against the door. He could see the horror in her face as he pressed his chest against hers. He slipped his hands around her waist and at that moment... he wanted more from her.

**Back at Inuyasha's Forest:**

"She wasn't in the hot spring Inuyasha," Kohaku said wanting to be a help.

"Maybe she went back home to her own time..." Sango guessed.

"No, the monk has taken her! How else can he be gone at the same instance that she is also missing... their disappearance is connected!" Inuyasha does not know where to start his search for Kagome, but he knows that no matter what he will find her. He didn't care how long it would take, as long as he could hold her again in his arms. "_How did he succeed in taking her from my arms...,"_ He thought ashamed of himself.

"We must leave the forest... she is not here and we are all certain of that." Sango looked down to the ground. She wondered where the monk had gone more so then she wondered where Kagome had gone.

Inuyasha dashed out of the scene of their camp and was seen running in the distance looking around frantically, and calling out the name of Kagome.

Sango jumped onto Kirara and Shippo and her brother, Kohaku, followed suit. They raced after Inuyasha to help find their lost friends.

"I CAN'T PICK UP HER SCENT," Inuyasha screamed with saddened anger. He continued further and heard rustling through the trees. He sniffed the air and smelled something all to familiar.

"Why do you wake me Inuyasha?" Kikyo showed her face from among the bushes as her soul collecters circled around the furious half demon.

Inuyasha was surprised to see her, and ironically did not care about her sudden presence in the area. He waved his arms in annoyance at her quiet soul collectors around him.

"I have spoken words to you half demon... will you not give me an answer?" Kikyo smiled slyly. She knew why he was upset indeed. She only wanted him to enquire of her their whereabouts.

"Ka-Kagom-e ...she is missing," His voice trailed off as if he did not want to believe his own words, "...and the monk who travels with us... he is also missing."

"I have seen them together and have known their escape from the night which has past," She took a step closer to Inuyasha and fell into his arms.

Inuyasha clutched his tetsusaiga and waited for her to deceive him in some way.

"Do not look for her Inuyasha... don't you really wish to be with the woman who so eagerly comes to you in this way?"

Inuyasha shoves the priestess away in disgust, and looks at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"I can point you in their direction." Kikyo says as if not caring about her rejection that she had just received.

Sango was surprised to see Inuyasha reject Kikyo... she had never seen this happen before. At least, it had not happened in her presence. Any encounter that the two has with each other seems to make them remember the time of their love.

Kikyo pointed to the southeast direction and nodded her head as if approving that it was the correct way.

"...that is where you will start if you want to find this woman," and then she turned and walked slowly away with the trail of her soul collectors floating after her.

**Jessy's notes: Wow! Miroku is a little bit more "bad" then we thought! Please review and let me know what you are thinking of my plot! To all my reviewers... I updated just for you!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of Inuyasha, but I do however own the plot of this story in its entirety!**

Inuyasha looked towards the direction that Kikyo so kindly pointed to. He didn't seem to care about her reasons for helping them in their search, but silently he was thankful for her assistance.

"Lets go!" He ran southeastward without a second breath, and was calling out the name of the woman that he so desperately wanted to protect. He took in the scent of the air, and used each smell like invisible bread crumbs to keep track of each area of land he traveled through.

Kirara with the others on her demon back, ran on the surface of the wind with fierce flames at her feet. Inuyasha had never gone this fast. The two tailed needed all her might to keep up with the determined half demon. Sango petted Kirara's back and looked at her brother Kohaku.

"Is there something wrong sister?" Kohaku said a little louder than he expected to say it.

Sango shook her head no, but didn't respond with any words. The response of her gesture was a lie. Everything was wrong. Kagome was missing, and Miroku was missing. Scenes of the monk and the girl from the future time flashed in her every thought repeatedly. She could not shake her anger. _"Miroku is such a liar!!,"_she fumed in her mind. "_Somehow he once made me believe that he had love for me."_

Kohaku watched Sango's expressions change from absolute anger to ones of absolute sadness. He held down his head and wished for a way to comfort her. He knew within himself however that at this point nothing that he could do would give his sister comfort.

"It will be alright Sango... we will find them," he said with a slight smile. Sango didn't hear him because his words affected nothing. In her head... her world had already crumbled and she couldn't figure out how to make it whole again.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's heart was beating furiously, and could hardly keep up with the energy that the half demon needed to go even faster. He wasn't stopping, and he was not resting until his Kagome was in his arms again.

"What is there?!" Sango shouted suddenly after Inuyasha's call to Kagome.

"What do you see?!

"It looks like a... a shelter... or... wait!!! Its village, I see villagers down there!"

"We should search for them there... it's probably the only village that they could have made it to outside of your forest Inuyasha," Kohaku added.

**In the village:**

Kagome could not believe what was happening. She feared the very worst, and knew of a fact that the monk was not acting like his normal self and was capable of anything. She could not move and was frozen in his piercing grasp. Her breaths were short and heavy, and she wanted to vanish from the moment as he found the bottom of her shirt and placed his hands underneath the hem. She shuttered at the touch of his hands and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Stop it please... I don't..." Miroku put two fingers over her parted lips, and looked at her hungrily. He was not caring about words.

Kagome bit his two fingers as hard as she could and the monk released her immediately. He looked angrily at his fingers as a small drop of blood rolled down his right hand from the mark of her teeth.

"Kagome there was no reason to do this to me." He walked toward her slowly, "I'm not going to hurt you...I promise you."

Kagome looked at her arms and saw the dark prints of where Miroku's hands pushed her against the door, and she shook her head in disbelief.

"You do want to hurt me Miroku, and you already have!"

Miroku looked ironically puzzled.

"You hurt me when you took me away from Inuyasha! I LOVE HIM CAN YOU NOT GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD STUPID!"

Miroku took a step backward surprised at her sudden statement. It was as if she physically took a hammer and hit him in the heart and watched the blood gush out without sympathy.

"...you don't really know who you love Kagome." the monk clenched his hands into a fist, " I'm trying to help you figure out who your really love."

"OPEN THE DOOR MIROKU...NOW!"

"Won't you accept my help?"

"This is not help Miroku..." Kagome lowered her voice and the words trailed off.

The monk opened his arms to the woman, and she looked at him literally like he was an idiot. When she did not accept the invitation of his embrace he went and took her into his arms and held on to her as he whispered "I love you and I am truly helping you.".

"Tell me... how is this help?" The woman said shakily as a stray tear dissolved dissolved while hitting the monks robe.

"I'm giving you what you want" The monk said without hesitation. "You will understand soon"

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed into the silence... and she could feel Miroku jump and his heart jolt.

**Inuyasha (in the village):**

"Why did you stop Inuyasha?" Shippo said annoyed. "Kagome isn't right here"

"I heard something..."

Sango looked at the still half demon as he sniffed the air.

"She is here... I can smell her."

Sango slid off of Kirara, and the two tailed transformed into her smaller form. Kohaku fell on the ground face first and was very annoyed.

Wow I thought you would wait for me to get safely on the ground too before you transformed to your smaller form Kirara!"

Kirara ignored his remark and started licking her fur.

"I HEARD IT AGAIN!!"

"What did you hear?" Sango was interested.

"KAGOME IS CALLING MY NAME!"

"I can't hear anything." Sango said as Shippo, and Kohaku agreed with her comment that they also could hear nothing.

"I'll FIND YOU KAGOME!"

**Jessy Notes: Ok! Angelofmist thank you for your reviews... you are awesome! Ok guys Inuyasha is getting close... can you immagine whats going to happen when he sees the marks on Kagome's arms and smells her tears?????? REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of Inuyasha. I do however own the whole entire plot of this story as my original idea!**

**In the village**:

Kagome put her hand on her throat. Her vocal cords had become dangerously sensitive as she used all of their power to call out the half demons name. She didn't have enough within her to call out his name even one last time.

"He is coming for me Miroku."

The monk's attention was obtained.

"You are speaking of that half demon?" Miroku laughed, " My dear sweet Kagome, Inuyasha was in deep sleep when I took you away, he has no leads as to where you and I are."

"Why are you doing this Miroku... I know you are not being yourself," Kagome looked sincerely concerned now. " What has gotten into you...?"

The monk dropped to the ground and gave a weary sigh. His heart was damaged and his hurt had and was taking the best of him. He knew that his actions had been irrational all the while, but he wanted Kagome for himself anyway... he thought it not fair for the half demon to receive such affections from her.

"Tell me Kagome... did you not feel nothing when my lips touched yours for the first time?" Kagome stared with an unreadable expression as the monk continued to speak. "Did your heart not beat in tune with mine when we were in each others arms at the spring?" The monk lowered his head, and Kagome saw a small tear plop silently to the floor. "I am sorry Kagome... I am so...sorry."

Kagome had become at ease. She was able to get Miroku back at least half way to his senses. She studied his fair countenance, and gave a faint smile.

"I'm sorry to Miroku... I did not mean to hurt you, but you must understand something. I do love Inuyasha, and even though Inuyasha is unable to tell me what he feels for me most of the time, he is most capable of showing me his love and concern, when he so readily protects me." Kagome put her hand under Miroku's chin and lifted his head so that his eyes looked straight into hers. "He has even shown that he would give up his own life... just for me."

Miroku was at a loss for words. His silent and sad disposition gave the assumption of his acceptance. He nodded his head and backed away from Kagome.

"Please forgive me Kagome... I only wanted to be with you." Miroku put his hands in the chest of his robe and brought a silver object that glistened in reflection to the sun from the window. He placed the key into her delicate hands, and enclosed her fingers around it. "We are just outside Inuyasha's forest. Do not worry if you can't find your way back to the forest, because Inuyasha will find you... I am sure of that."

"Miroku..." Kagome gave the monk a sincere embrace and kissed him on his right cheek. "Just because I am just your friend and nothing more... does not mean I don't love you too.

The monk said nothing else, and watched the woman fumble with the key in the lock until the click sounded and the door gave way... letting his Kagome free.

She closed the door, and smelled the air with satisfaction.

She ran away from the wooden lodge without wasting any time. She panted at the end of the dirt road. "How do you get out of this place?" she thought.

"Are you alright?" a strange woman said to her suddenly.

"I need to know how to get out of this forest... can you point me in the right direction?!"

The strange petite woman pointed to the east and Kagome nodded her head in thanks to the woman and headed that way. She ran until there were no more shelters and all she could see was trees.

"Inuyasha!" She called out as loud as her voice would let her.

**Inuyasha (In the village)**:

"Her scent!... I can smell it, and she is close!" Inuyasha said as he stopped running.

Sango looked around and thoroughly and pondered the village intently with her eyes.

"Wait...!" Inuyasha appeared to be startled, " Her scent... its moving farther away now...she must be running!"

"Lets go Inuyasha!" Shippo urged and jumped on his back.

The half demon vanished through the trees with the fox demon hanging on for dear life.

"KAGOME!!!"

Kagome turned around startled by the outburst of her name, and immediately she knew. "He found me!" She whispered to herself in awe.

**Jessy's note**: **Thanks for reading!! I wished for this chapter to be longer but time got away from me somehow. I always want to know what you are thinking as you are following the story so REVIEW! **


	23. Chapter 23

1**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Inuyasha nor any of its original characters. I do however own the entire plot and contents of this story as well as any other characters I decide to create. Thanks for reading!**

Kagome's legs were tired from running, and she was exhausted from the feelings of fear she had experienced with the monk just earlier. She collapsed onto the ground, her unwilling to be moved body laid rest above the prickly green grass, as her eyes gazed into the warmth of the sun; she sucked in the feeling of freedom with every breath she took in. _"Inuyasha," she thought. I will wait for you here. Please come to me."_

Inuyasha came to a stop and Shippo jumped off his back with relief. Kirara stopped almost too immediately and Sango and Kohaku rammed into each other with force.

"OUCH!! Kirara would you watch it please?!"

Kirara was the little version of herself again, and ignored the angry voice, and sat down as if taking a break from her tiresome chase to keep up with the half demon.

Sango, no longer angry, looked ahead but could see nothing because Inuyasha's hair apparently was blocking all views from where she was standing. She walked further past Kohaku and stood beside him. It was clear now why the stop had been so abrupt.

It was Kagome.

Inuyasha studied the scene as he clenched his fists. The woman that he cared so much for, lay still with dirty and torn clothes. Her arms were across her chest, and he observed the bruises along the sides giving hint of harsh action she must have received. He walked toward her too enraged to even begin to guess what the monk did to her.

"Please open your eyes," He whispered into her ears as he removed her now unruly hair that was covering them. He gently placed his arms around her and continued to gaze at her eye lids which were closed shut even still.

Sango and Kohaku could do nothing but observe the situation. They knew that at this point their only job was one of support. Shippo started to run to Kagome and Kohaku grabbed the little demon by his bushy tail.

"KOHA-"

Before the little demon could continue Kohaku put his hand on his mouth, and shook his head no. Shippo understood, but was still alarmed that the boy had grabbed his little tail. "..that hurt" he thought.

It was faint but as if in a dream Kagome could feel the breath of the half demon across her face, as he held her in his embrace. She moved suddenly and her fingers touched his hands. Her eyes slowly opened, and she tried to move once more, but her body did not allow her.

"Inuyasha..."

"W-what happened?" the half demon asked not really wanting to hear the response as he was expecting the worse, and no longer trusted the monk to do anything other than take advantage of the woman when there was the opportunity.

"I awoke in the night, and I was being carried by Miroku." A tear trickled down her face from shame. "I tried to break free from him but he was too strong and so he was able to take me...away." She said shakily.

"Did he..I mean did he try to.." The half demon stopped in the middle of his sentence, and fell completely silent.

"I made him understand that the situation was not right, and he let me free." Another tear streamed down her face and she bore her face in inuyasha's chest and began to weep. "I was so afraid Inuyasha, thanks for searching for me."

Inuyasha held her tight and fought tears that threatened to escape and reveal the great emotions that he felt. He couldn't believe that she was alone without him in fear for almost the whole duration of last night and the morning, with a man he no longer trusted to be alone with her...at any time.

Sango took her brother hand and nodded. As if thinking the same thing the two of them motioned to kirara to come and began the journey back to Inuyasha's forest. Shippo followed suit, but was very glad that Kagome was alright now. He didn't quite understand why all of this was happening, but he made up his mind to give the monk the silent treatment when he saw him again.

"I'm glad you were able to convince to let you free, but you must tell me all that happened, or else I will never know."

Kagome looked into his eyes intently.

"He wanted to show me how to love him, and what it would be like." Kagome watched as the half demons anger was growing with her every word, but she continued to complete his request. "He had a key and the door was locked. I tried to get out but I couldn't." She took a deep breath and beat of heart became faster. "He..." she stopped.

"Keep going..." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked down hoping that what she already said would have been enough.

"After I was trying to escape...he came to the door and was against me. I thought...I mean I believed he wanted something that I didn't want to give as his hands went under my shirt. I asked him to stop, and when I saw that he wasn't going to, I bit his fingers as he touched my lips. He bled and moved away at the sight of his own blood. It was then I was able to talk to him as he temporarily regained his senses."

Inuyasha got up and with much care carried Kagome back to his forest without another word. He had heard enough explanation to understand.

Sango looked up as the two of them had returned. She continued to warm the fish that Shippo had caught for her on the way back, in preparation to eat. Her stomach was growling and she was more than ready for them.

"You need to rest...wait here for me."

Kagome did as she was told. She had no strength to do anything else. She didn't get the sleep that she needed last night of course and her fear seemed to have taken all her energy. She was so relieved to be safe with Inuyasha again. "_I can't believe this ever even happened. Its all my fault. If hadn't given Miroku some hope that anything other than friendship would flourish between us then he wouldn't have been pushed over the edge to complete such an action." _She thought to herself and replayed the scenes from the past couple of hours.

"Are you alright?" Sango said to girl who was motionless.

"I am alright" A smile appeared on her face.

"I'm glad. I should have told you already, but I want you to know I am not angry with you. I understand that was has happened is in the past and is not your fault. Just remember that I'm your friend, and I won't let them monks stupidity jeopardize that." Sango looked away in sadness, even though she didn't blame Kagome, she was still jealous that the man she loved so very much did not care for her in the way he cared for the girl that was in the room with her.

"I admire you Sango for being so strong I wish I could take back what has happened, and change it all together."

"No. You cannot change what someone feels about you Kagome." Sango forced a smile and left the small wooden shelter to let the woman rest.

"MY FISH!!"

"Oh was that your fish?" Kohaku asked startled.

Sango sighed. "Well I guess Kohaku now that you have consumed my dinner I guess I'll have to pick some berries again. Grrrr. "Fish are so rare right now. WHY!?" Sango trailed off among the trees with a basket to fill with berries. Shippo and Kirara followed as the already satisfied Kohaku laid care free upon a large rock.

Inuyasha took the life of two squirrel like creatures and burned them to cook the meat for Kagome. He was very hungry himself but it was of most importance to him that Kagome regain her strength before anything.

Kagome pushed the floor with her hands and lifted herself up to her knees and stood upright after her balance was retrieved. "I wonder where Miroku is." _Is It possible he is still in that village?_

She opened the door to the shelter and peered outside. She saw Kohaku lying on a rock, and asked him where the others were.

"I don't know Inuyasha's whereabouts, but my sister and the others went to pick berries to eat."

Suddenly she heard grass crackle in the distance.

"Oh there you are."

Inuyasha was surprised she was standing.

"Brought food for you. Please eat."

Kagome smiled, at such thoughtfulness, "Well aren't you hungry also I don't think I can eat both of these by myself."

Inuyasha sat down beside her as Kagome also sat. When she saw he didn't sit very close to her she took the fish from his hands and sat on top of his legs which were crossed-style and positioned her body between them. The half demon was taken aback and blushed at how close she was to him. He could feel her body against even his manhood and shuttered trying not to get aroused by it.

"Is this ok Inuyasha?"

"Y-yes I guess so."

Kagome took a bite from the piece of meat. It was very tasty and she was thankful for the meal provided for her for the day. So many things happen in the feudal era that keeps her mind so occupied that even sometimes food is the only thing that is not on her mind.

When Kohaku saw they way the two were sitting he rolled his eyes and decided to go into the shelter. He really was too entertained by the mushy situation and didn't care to watch.

Sango and the other soon returned, and Shippo ran into Kagome's arms. The woman laughed and hugged the little demon tightly while still sitting on the half demon's lap.

"Did I tell you to come Shippo??" Inuyasha smirked.

"I don't need your permission."

Inuyasha took Shippo and threw him in the air.

"There's you're permission right there."

"Hey don't do that to Shippo he was only trying to greet me"

"Keh, whatever."

Kagome chuckled to herself at the action that had occurred.

"Hey what happened to Miroku?" Shippo said confused. "He didn't come back?"

"Who cares what happened to the monk. No need to mention it Shippo." Inuyasha shot the words at the little fox.

"But..."

"Shippo I think its best you don't continue the subject. How many berries did you get from the woods?" Kagome said sweetly.

" Umm... I got just enough for me." Shippo nodded in satisfaction. "Sango got some for her and Kirara to eat too."

"Very good!" Kagome nodded in approval.

The day was long and the sun traveled down in view until it could not be seen anymore. The moon revealed itself and the night began its time. Kagome left to sleep at her usual spot, and the half-demon grabbed her foot as she began to walk away.

"What is it?" she asked with curiosity.

"Please sleep here with me tonight, and let me...hold on to you."

**Jessy Notes: I was in a tough point in my life and I had decided to stop writing, but I read some reviews just yesterday, and thought I really have to write more. It makes me happy that I can provide entertainment. Thanks loyal readers! I will continue because of you!**


	24. Chapter 24

1**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters or story of Inuyasha. I do however own the plot of this story in its entirety and any characters that I decide to create if any!**

Miroku closed the door of the rented room where Kagome once was. He sighed and wondered how he could ever fix what he had broken. The friendship between him and the others. He knew that after such dishonorable action it would be shocking that Inuyasha and the others would receive him back with open arms.

Even though Kagome would never be his as he assumed, he would still care for her. He took his staff with a firm grasp into his hands and tightened his prayer beads to ensure his wind tunnel was properly covered. The wind was strong and his rob shifted as he started on his way back to Inuyasha's forest.

It was very cold all of a sudden as if the season had changed in one day. He wrapped his arms around himself to bring warmth, but the heat from his arms did not suffice. "_I must take shelter until this weather resides at least._" The monk turned away from the path that led to his destination and returned the small village in which he had left. "_I will go back soon," _He thought thinking of Kagome and her Inuyasha that she loved.

**Meanwhile:**

"You have broken your promise. Wretched being how was I to trust you?" Kikyo walked with frustration but grace toward the careless youkai.

"There was no promise to be broken priestess, I merely asked you a question, and you answered my question believing the woman's life was now yours." His countenance did not change, and he stood still like a statue.

Rin tugged at his soft robe wanting so much for him to look at her and notice she had caught up to him. She received no response of movement from her lord. Jaken looked at her fiercely as if silently telling her to buzz off Sesshomaru. Rin shot him an angry "I don't care" look, and continued by her master's side. Jaken sighed in annoyance.

"You did lead me to believe that if I directed you of the whereabouts of that wench, you would have her taken care of in return. You assured me her demise would come, and she is STILL alive." Kikyo clenched her small hands into a fist as the cold wind blew threw her previously motionless and tangled dark hair. Her eyes widened awaiting his response.

"My words were not ever a promise to you. Understand the woman is not to be harmed, her existence does not concern you or I and there is no reason to meddle and interrupt her life."

"Sesshomaru, you foolish demon. Her existence concerns both you and I. With the end of her bothersome life, Inuyasha will have no chance of becoming full demon, unless I help him. You wouldn't want your half brother to surpass you in strength would you? Even when he possesses such a sword as the tesusaiga? A sword in which you cannot even touch without a streak of pain.

Silence, Sesshomaru was not effected by her words in any way.

"I know what happened. You instructed Rin to lead Kagome to her death." Kikyo backed away from the youkai and clenched one of her arrows as if preparing to shoot. "Then you saved her with your tensaiga didn't you? Tell me why right now, or I will not hesitate to shoot you through the heart."

"I did what had to be done, all I needed was to lead Inuyasha to me so that I could retrieve the tesusaiga which is rightfully mine." His strong disposition weakened.

Kikyo placed the arrow in the now stretched bow as her hands held it back with force. She positioned the point of the arrow with clear aim. "Tell me then, Sesshomaru, why did you not take the sword?"

"At that moment that Kagome was safe, I wasn't thinking of the sword."

"Safe? What do care about her safety? Did that woman distract you from the very purpose we had our deal?" Kikyo dropped the bow and arrows and they slammed into the dry grassless dirt She laughed. "I should have known. Did something happened between you and that wench?"

"No." Sesshomaru thought about the moment he saw her lying in darkness after falling from the ledge she was led to. He remembered her battered broken body in a heap in the dirt and she was as hopeless as his little Rin was when he had saved her that fateful day in the past. He couldn't let her continue in death so he used tensaiga on Kagome to save her.

Kikyo stared at him suspiciously not expecting the small word he just gave as an explanation.

"Something happened so tell me."

"She didn't remember who she was after she awoke and she was amazed by me, and made me feel..."

Kikyo listened intently.

"I felt like a man who sees a woman for what she really is. Innocent. I don't love the woman, but I knew the reason why she was loved." Sesshomaru turned around from Kikyo's gaze. "Suddenly her happiness was more important than Inuyasha's sword. I don't know why she was able to distract me. I will have to steal it from him a different way. I no longer want to use her as...bait."

Kikyo stepped over her weapon that lay on the ground, and pressed herself against the youkai. The woman is not special, I can give you what you want, if you just kill that wretched woman for me." The priestess stared at him seductively with an evil prescence.

Sesshomaru didn't move and let her continue speaking.

"With her nonsense out of my way, I can finally continue my place with Inuyasha, and he would do anything for me. Including give you his sword in return for my love." Kikyo stroked the silver hair that covered the charming demon's back

"Stop this!" Sesshomaru shoved the rejected priestess to the ground with such force, that one of her souls shook from her body. She clutched herself with pain and shuttered. "I am not interested in you nor your wicked request. I have no dealings with you. Go back to the soil where you belong dead priestess."

Kikyo was almost ashamed that she was rejected in such a way. She got up from the ground and dusted her clothes with her hands. She looked at the youkai in disgust.

"Very well.. Have it your way. Inuyasha's life or his sword will never be yours. You're too stupid to complete such a task." Her hair mixed with soil from the ground blew wildly with each current of wind. "I didn't want it to come to this, but I will do what must be done to rid this place of my so called descendent." _I will kill her... myself. _She thought silently to herself and walked away as the eerie white soul collectors followed suit to her trail after retrieving the soul she had lost earlier, they pushed it back into her body. Kikyo had an evil grin as she left the youkai.

"Lord Sesshomaru can we rest now? I'm really tired." Rin sighed as she sat on the ground.

"Shh!! You brazen child. We will rest when we are told to rest." Jaken shook his head in disapproval of Rin's behavior.

**The Village:**

Miroku placed his head on the pillow from the already made bed in the shelter that was so kindly provided to him by the villagers. He was overwhelmed with sadness. Even after the warmth outside came, how was he to go back. _"How is Sango going to react when I'm back... what of Kagome?_ He shook his head in dismay. He had really created a bad situation for himself, by what he did.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

There was a loud knock on the door which gave him a quick startle and he jolted up at the piercing sound into the silence.

"W-who is there?" He stammered trying to get to the door.

"Oh its just me Riakini"

The monk opened the door and there before him stood a very tall woman with long curly red hair tied in a blue bow. She was so tall that he was able to look straight into her eyes without looking down. He took a step back and gave a welcoming smile.

"I was walking by the shelter and I noticed a long stick in the grass nearby. Its not your ordinary stick because its got this gold color at the end. I saw you before with a woman and you were carrying it by your side as well. Don't you want it back?"

Miroku sighed. "Thank you, but its not a stick. It's a ..."

"Oh and I brought some fresh baked rolls for you and your woman also. I figured you would like some. Will you be living here for a while?" Riakini blushed as she handed the monk the basket of rolls. "_He's kind of cute"_ She thought. She peered nosily into the room to see if she saw the girl he was carrying in the night.

Miroku stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "No. There is not a woman here. You must have me mistaken with someone else. However somehow I am the right owner the staff you hold in your hands." The monk took hold of the staff and laughed nervously.

"Well here are your rolls. I'll be on my way. No need to return the basket." She waved goodbye as she hurried back to her own home.

Miroku was glad that he had some food now to take with him on his short journey back to the forest. He shouted thank you to Riakini. He decided however to take a short rest before leaving since the shelter was his for the evening. He turned the door knob to go back in and put his hand to his forehead when he realized the key was still inside. _Ah who knew these doors locked automatically, it must be a new invention. _He shook his head in annoyance. Well no other choice but to head back now, no need to for rest right now anyway.

**The Forest:**

Kagome felt like her normal self. She walked up to Inuyasha who was now gazing up into the sky as if a million thoughts were running through his head.

"Hi, want some company?" Kagome gave a smile.

"Whatever."

"Oh well if you're gonna be like that I'll..." Kagome was interrupted immediately as Inuyasha took her by the arm and pulled her beside him.

"Yes I do want some company." He gave her a small smile and continued to look at the sky as if searching for something.

"What is on your mind?" Kagome asked a little worried.

"If Miroku returns, I don't want you alone with him..." His voice trailed off.

Kagome was not surprised by his statement in the least. "I understand Inuyasha."

Inuyasha squeezed her hand in his with a serious yet calm disposition.

"I will always protect you. I want you to know that."

Kagome blushed at the sudden oath, but was confident that he would always protect her even without hearing him say the words. No matter where she is, she thought, he will always come to find her.

"Kagome.." A voice interrupted the moment of her thoughts.

She jolted suddenly when she heard her name being called out. She recognized the voice all too well, and when she looked up to see the greeter, she was stunned.

**Jessy Notes: Thanks so much for reading. Oh no who could it possibly be that has said Kagome's name lol. Could it be the monk returning? Who knows:) Stay tuned for the next Chapter please and continue to review.**


	25. Chapter 25

1**Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Inuyasha or any of the original characters at all. I do however own the plot of this story and any other characters I decide to create if any.**

Kagome stared at the figure that stood beneath the shade of the looming tree in the distance. The dead priestess locked within her gaze intently with bow and arrow in her hands outstretched, as if her only intention was to aim for her descendent. Kagome stood still and held Inuyasha's hand even tighter feeling cornered and helpless. Inuyasha quickly stood up and scowled.

"Kikyo what is your business here!" Inuyasha growled seeing the outstretched weapon.

"I have come to kill the one who holds your heart half demon. She no longer needs to pollute this world with her interference." Her eyes darkened in the shade as she spoke.

"Kagome does not interfere, and if you want her life you're going to have to get through me!"

Kikyo took a step back shocked. "Will you take her side even above mine you wretched half breed? Is my love not enough for you? Or do you not want it!?"

"There was a time that our love was real, I care for you Kikyo, but your life has been over for over 50 years, and you were brought here against your will...and mine."

The priestess walked closer as her weapon shook in her trembling hands. The words from her former love revealed sad emotions within her.

"You have replaced me by the woman who is not even from our time."

"Kagome is here and is very well one that belongs here. She is standing right here with us!!"

The dead priestess waved her hand to remove her long dark hair as it entangled with her eyelashes as the wind blew.

"Have it your way, I understand that you and I are no more, and I will end her life this moment!!" She let go of the stressed bow and fired for Kagome for a direct hit.

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side and pushed her with force to receive the arrow in her place. It pierced his side and bound him quickly to the ground. He screeched with great pain as Kagome ran to his side in tears. The dead priestess dropped the arrow and fell to her knees in anguish.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted, hoping that her voice would help him regain his consciousness.

**Meanwhile:**

Miroku was nearer now to Inuyasha's forest and the basket which was filled with rolls was now halfway empty. His stomach rumbled for meat but it would be some time until he stepped upon a body of water to fish. He stared at the hand which held his wind tunnel and shook his head. _It was my of my own ancestry that this curse was brought upon me by the even demon Naraku passed down to my generation, because even my ancestors were weak. I also suffer because of my obsession with beautiful women even beyond the curse of my hand. How could such a characteristic befall me?_ Miroku continued to cloud his mind with regret because of his own traits and sighed, wondering what apology he could muster up before arriving to the forest.

"M-Mirok-u." Sango stammered as she Kirara into her arms.

"Sango." The monk said slowly.

Sango looked away in disgust after hearing her name. "You are a horrible monk, I am almost in disbelief of what occurred so recently between you and Kagome. How could you carry her away without our knowledge? Are you actually on your way to the forest as I am?"

"I don't know what to say Sango, I'm sorry for what has happened I cannot erase the past, I merely want to rectify it. I can assure you my senses are intact and I intend to make everything right."

Sango fiercely attempted to hold back the tears that were on the brink of falling. She lifted her hand and spread her fingers a few inches in front of Miroku's face as if motioning to hear no more from the monk.

"You are nothing in my eyes now Miroku. I don't understand how I still love you, yet you hurt me in so many ways." Sango faced her body away from the monk as she continued. "I am not one to hold matters against my friends, but are you really a friend still?"

The monk stood speechless deeply concerned that he could not find any further words. He handed her the half empty basket of rolls as the only act of kindness he could complete for her comfort.

"I don't want this! You are really impossible!" Sango with Kirara in her arms ran toward the forest as Miroku ran behind her trying to stop her.

She discontinued the run from his surprised and turned around as if waiting for an explanation from him with a hurt look in her eyes.

"Sango...I am your friend, and I hope to always be your friend. I am not your enemy please understand, that I was not myself and regret was has happened. I care for Kagome but she is not my woman." He held his head down in sadness.

Sango could not fight it any longer, and the tears began to stream down her face like small waterfalls. She took his hand. Miroku blushed at the sudden comforting touch which he felt was undeserving.

"You are such a womanizer and I still find myself wanting to support you. I'm such an idiot, falling for such an idiot like you." Sango forced a smile behind all her tears. "I sure hate you right now, let us return to the forest...together."

"So are you saying you have forgiven me for my actions?"

"I have not decided yet." Sango stated firmly. "I believe the main one that needs to forgive you is the girl you stole last night." Sango released the monks hand and cleared her throat. "You may be charming...but you don't deserve the breaks you receive."

"Thank you." Miroku replied.

Sango looked puzzled. "For what? For caring so much to touch my hand, even with how I've made you feel for the past couple of days."

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "_Well it's the story of my life._" Sango thought as she walked with the monk back to the forest. She didn't understand how after all of this, she managed to still feel so strongly for Miroku. She put her hand to her eager heart and felt it beat in rhythm as she secretly enjoyed the moment of walking alone with the monk, pretending that he loved her in spite of the girl from the future stealing his heart so quickly.

**The Forest:**

Inuyasha lay as still as if he were dead. Kagome released him from her arms and ran to the dead priestess who was still on her knees in shock. She placed her fingers around her neck and squeezed hoping to squeeze any forbidden breath if possible from the priestess. She was so angry and hurt, and never had she ever wanted so badly to hurt someone who even resembled a human.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! WICKED GIRL!" Kikyo yanked her hands from her neck. Kicking her to the ground as she came to her feet.

"Its YOUR fault that Inuyasha is lying there! WHY ARE YOU WANTING TO KILL ME?"

"I am not entitled to give you a reason, you are not worth my time. If you had not interfered in the first place, and deceived the half demon, I can assure not even this would have happened."

"Inuyasha has not been deceived priestess. It is you who has been sadly mistaken for too long. You are dead. You should remain as the dead. It is not even permitted to you to walk the earth as I do. It is Inuyasha's right to love me!!" Kagome wiped the sudden tears that ran down her cheek. She was enraged and overwhelmed with emotion as her Inuyasha lay still pinned to the ground by Kikyo's sacred arrow.

Kikyo straightened her posture and looked as careless as she could, though in her heart she was still in pain for what she had done in the result of Inuyasha's attempt to save Kagome. Even though her life had been over for so long, it seemed some of the feelings in her heart were still intact after all the time that had passed with borrowed souls of temporarily sustained life.

"I am done with you. Remove his arrow. I'll be on my way. I warn to never meet me again or I will continue and finish what I started."

As the priestess disappeared, Kagome placed her fingers tightly around the arrow in Inuyasha's side and pulled the sharp point out of his broken flesh. Blood spilled across her fingers as she placed one hand on the wound and used her other hand to tear off a piece of her shirt to wrap around Inuyasha's injury. She lied down by his side with intentions to wait by his side until his eyes open which she knew would not be long.

The leaves rustled and she could hear twigs cackle and break as the demon slayer, monk, and Kirara appeared. Kagome stared at the monk at Sango's side in disbelief of his return. Sango ran to Kagome's side seeing the injured Inuyasha.

"What happened!?" She said quickly in deep concern.

"We received a visit from Kikyo!"

Miroku walked a little closer to the two women that lay in support of the injured half demon.

"Please, do not come near me Miroku. I do not want Inuyasha to see you when he wakes up. Not after what happened just now. Allow him to rest and regain strength before you give him need to become crazy." Kagome whispered as if by her a louder volume she would cause a disturbance within herself.

Sango looked at the monk in agreement with Kagome. "It is best." She said calmly.

**Jessy Notes: Is Kikyo crazy or what? Who knew that even a dead woman could get jealous. Shocking isn't it? Stay tuned for the next chapter. What in the world will Inuyasha do when he wakes up to find the monk has already returned. Has Sango forgiven the monk? Please review! **


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Inuyasha or any of the characters that go along with the original plot. I do however own this entire story that you see typed here and any other new characters I decide to create if any. Thank you for reading.

Miroku took a few steps backwards and pondered the response from Kagome and Sango at his attempt to draw closer before. He nodded his head in complete agreement know that there was no sense in making an argument that wouldn't stand. He was the one at fault and Inuyasha in his unconsciousness was not going to want to open his eyes to a disturbance. "It cannot be helped." the monk thought to himself as he went away alone to find the spring nearby to be invisible to the others until it was time to return. Besides he had no words to offer them, and no plan to regain his lost trust. 

Sango patted Kagome's back and looked at the half demon who lay still before them. 

"Why don't you continue by his side Kagome. He will need to see you when he had been released from his slumber." The slayer gave a smile and slowly got up with care as if leaving a crime scene. "If Kikyo comes again we will be ready for her, don't you worry about it." She gave a confident smirk and left the two alone as she scanned the grasses for her brother Kohaku.

Kagome relaxed herself and lay beside Inuyasha as if beginning to fall into the slumber with him so that she would not have to be awake to the world when he was not. Guilt passed over her and she was overwhelmed with her own thoughts of her possible mistakes. "If I hadn't broken the sacred jewel in the first place, and met Inuyasha… he would be better off. He would be safer and much more stronger because he would not have me to protect." She turned her head away from his silver hair that pressed the ground from the weight of his head. "However I'm glad I met Inuyasha, I don't understand it but I feel as if even though I'm from the future I was meant to defy time from the very beginning to be with him." Kagome turned once again toward the half man and gently connected herself to him by embracing the side of him that was near her. She whispered his name and kissed his cheek.

"Ka-go-me." Inuyasha said the word faintly but got up with strength startling the woman. "Have you been with me for a long time?" 

She nodded a yes and smiled happy to see him so quickly recovered.

"You need not worry about me, you have to remember my body is built a lot tougher than you give it credit for." 

Inuyasha sniffed the air as if searching for something.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Where is Kikyo, I'd like to settle this matter with her."

"Its over Inuyasha you were unconscious and she is no longer here, I find it very fortunate actually that she has left."

"Keh, She will be back, you can count on it. She may be dead but she is still Kikyo with the same persistence and strong will that is polluted with her cold lifeless heart that beats with the borrowed life of souls."

Kagome stood up and almost feel back down because her legs had fallen asleep. She wriggled them to get them back to normal and skipped toward Inuyasha. 

"I must say that-" She began to speak but was immediately cut off by Kohaku.

"Hey have you seen my sister? I didn't see where she went. I thought she was here with you but I guess she is not." The boy raised an eyebrow at the half demon as if he would be the main one to know.

"Why are you looking at me? I don't know where she is, I haven't even been awake this whole time." Inuyasha crossed his arms looking annoyed.

"Well she left us not to long ago, you are right she was here just a few minutes ago I thought for sure that she would go and find you after sitting with me, but …." Kagome put her index finger on her chin as if solving a mystery in her mind to the demon slayer's whereabouts. 

"Oh well I saw Miroku head toward the spring I'll bet she followed him." Shippo said without anyone even knowing he was there before.

Kagome gave the little fox a look of disappointment as if he had spilled some very bad news.

"What did you….." Inuyasha started.

"OH he didn't say anything Inuyasha, you know that Shippo never knows what is really going on, he probably was just dreaming and woke up to say something that made no sense." Kagome laughed nervously and turned toward Shippo with her finger over her lips as if to say "shh". 

"I'm not stupid! The monk has come back hasn't he. He actually had the nerve to try and come back. It would have been better for him to have completely stayed separate from any of our paths from then on." He bore his gaze between the trees as if searching the area for the monk.

"Inuyasha please calm down. He is not here with us, so he has not actually returned yet. Let Kohaku and Shippo go search for Sango in peace and let everything else work itself out." She put a hand on her shoulder. "I will be here with you, it will be nice to have some time to ourselves for just little while."

The half demon sat down as if giving up his rage and sighed. He looked at Kagome's feet out of the corner of his eye as she still stood upright beside him. He patted the ground the right of him as if saying "come sit by me". Kagome chuckled at his childish behavior and plumped down beside him nudged him flirtatiously with her shoulders as she smiled.

Kohaku started off to search for his sister Sango and Shipp followed as well as Kirara not wanting to be the odd one out. It was getting dark outside and they really wanted to find Sango before the sun completely left the sky. The little fox would never admit it, but he was slightly afraid of traveling in the dark. Kirara could sense his fear and brushed against him making a sound to let him know she was there just in case a shadow attacked him though it was all due to his paranoia. 

"Shh! I hear something! I think it is Miroku….and my sister."

Sango stood before the monk who was sitting alone on a large rock with his staff on the ground. Her hands held each other at the front of her as she fumbled between every thought thinking of what to say. The monk looked down and whispered.

"Why are you here. I cannot be to visit me, how would you have known that this was where I would be?"

Sango was silent.

"I don't know what to say to you still, I don't even know if I will be going back to the forest now. I was wrong to even attempt to go back. I really don't know what I was thinking. How can I not continuously feel shame when I am within feet of Kagome."

Sango sighed and shook her head. 

"Miroku, I did not know you were going to be here, but I myself came here to be alone and I found that you had already beat me to my haven." She sat on the rock beside him and looked up at his sad countenance. "I feel bad for you, and I do not know what you are to do. We all have the same purpose to catch up to Naraku and defeat him, because the evil he has dispersed along our paths. It is true you made an unforgettable mistake, but it is not unforgivable." Sango looked away from him. 

"Sango." Kohaku moved himself from the position behind the tree, and shoved Shippo into view too so he wouldn't be alone in his appearance.

"W-hat are you doing here??" 

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you two, but I was looking for you."

"Is something the matter?"

"No, I just like to know where you are. Normally you are always somewhere around me."

The monk got up to walk away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Kohaku asked confused. 

"There is no need for me to be here."

"My sister has forgiven me and still loves me Miroku, and the villagers and our family were slain by my hands. I was not myself, but now I am." The boy stood still as if waiting for him to turn around. "I am young, but I know that after such a horrible ordeal if it was possible for me to regain the place with my sister it is definitely possible for you to regain your place with us….as long as you have breath."

Miroku turned around and looked surprised at his comforting yet extremely wise remarks. He smiled and felt for one moment that he and the boy were kindred spirits on different sides of the spectrum.

Sango smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself brother."

**In the Forest:**

Inuyasha and Kagome now sitting in the tree somehow, were silent in each other's company. Though there were no words there was a mutual thought between the two. "I'm so happy to be here with you." It had become very windy and the breeze threatened to remove all the leaves from the trees. The sound of fallen leaves and rustling grass resembled an ocean of waves overlapping each other and racing towards the shore on a small scale. The moon was high in the sky and it was full and grey. The craters were very visible as if the moon appeared even closer to the earth in the feudal era. Kagome shook herself as a cold chill ran through her body. Beside her, the half demon noticed her chill and held her in his arms.

"Thank you for saving me today Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and surrendered herself into his arms to receive his warmth.

**Jessy Notes: Ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It looks like Sango is more forgiving then we thought towards the monk. Yep we women can be such push over sometimes…joking. Anyways review, review, review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Inuyasha unfortunately or any of the original characters. I do however own the plot of this story as you see here in its entirety and also any new characters that I decide to create whenever I want to. Thanks for reading.**

Kagome eyes slowly opened and the sun was so bright she could barely see anything. Her legs dangled beneath her and she was shocked to know that she had actually fallen asleep in the tree with Inuyasha. She was surprised that somehow she didn't fall during the night and gave a sigh of relief that she hadn't fallen. Inuyasha as if awakened automatically by her silent hello to the morning, grabbed her waist while jumping off the tree. 

"There your feet can touch the ground now." 

Kagome noticed around her that Sango and the others had safely returned and were now sleeping soundly near each other. She didn't see the monk in sight as her eyes scanned each premise. 

"Inuyasha, I feel it is time for me to go home right now, I will be back soon, but I want to visit grandpa, mother, and Sota. I will be fine and will return before you know it." She studied the half man's face to see if she detected any sadness. She secretly liked it when she could see some sign that he would miss her if she left.

"Whatever." 

Kagome stood up alarmed at his passiveness. 

"What do you mean whatever?!"

"If you have to go I won't stop ya, we'll be just fine without you."

"WHAT?!" Kagome could see his disposition was as empty as a nearby rock.

The half demon looked at her completely clueless to the anger he had caused by his response to the situation.

"Well fine. Have it your way. I'm going home, and who knows when I will be back! It is CLEAR that you wouldn't miss me anyway."

Inuyasha braced himself for a "sit" command, but it never came. He only felt the gentle wind left behind from Kagome as she marched towards the center of his forest to jump in the well, her little source for manipulating time. 

"Why that unbelievable jerk, and I thought he was actually beginning to understand how to act." She put one hand on the splinter filled edge of the well and shook her head. "Well he was right to say whatever. I shouldn't care to be without him for a while myself. I will take my own sweet time coming back in this case." Kagome felt a little guilty for her childish vengeful spirit but she couldn't help but to be annoyed by the unpredictable half demon. 

**Meanwhile:**

"Do you feel that?" Sango awoke quickly as she felt the ground jolt mysteriously.

Inuyasha stood his ground as if on guard. He sniffed the air as his body remained motionless. 

"I should have known a disgusting demon would rear its ugly head soon enough to plague us with its presence, good thing Kagome decided to leave."

"What did you say? You let Kagome leave? Who's going to tell us where the jewel shard is in the demon? You really are an idiot."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Come on Sango, with or without a jewel shard I can beat any demon." He laughed maniacally and then stopped feeling like his confidence might prove him wrong later. 

"When will she be back?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Its coming from over there." Kohaku now fully awake too was now standing beside them both and pointing towards the east direction. A vertical trail of smoke could be seen from afar and faint screams and commotion could be heard from even miles away. 

"You think it is Naraku?" The little fox demon said once again before anyone even knew he was around.

"If it is Naraku he sure has weakened. The demon aurora is not as strong as that of Naraku it is definitely a smaller more weak demon but I cannot underestimate its power from this distance. We have to get closer." Inuyasha without any motion for the others to follow sprinted toward the sight and stench of heavy smoke and within seconds was out of sight.

The demon slayer grasped immediately the hiraikotsu and threw it over her back to hold. She called out to the two-tailed cat who immediately transformed into her fierce demon form with fire at her heels. Sango mounted her back, and Kohaku and Shippo followed suit. 

"Do you always follow when you know there will be a battle Shippo?"

Shippo looked at the boy as if he had received an insult. 

"A fight couldn't begin without me." He said quickly, but knew that he was actually very little help most of the time.

Kirara danced on the wind as she raced to the path of Inuyasha to join him in the troubles that might be awaiting ahead. As she peered beneath her she had come upon a village after the time passed. She floated to the ground and became her little self without warning. 

Sango and the others rammed head first into the ground and got up brushing themselves off.

"You should really tell us when you are going to do that Kirara!"

"I don't feel an evil presence anymore. It has completely left as if it was never here." Kohaku looked around and noticed the villagers running around crazily as if the disturbance shook their existence.

"What happened here?" Sango asked as she stopped one of the frantic villagers in his tracks.

"My daugher I can't find my…. She was here with me and then the demon came and she disappeared." The man was in complete fear and looked as if he had lost his wits completely. His scraggly hair was filled with dirt and debris as if he had been through the worst of storms.

"What was the demon like?" The demon was….beautiful.

"WHAT?" Sango looked at the man as if he was a moron.

"Her eyes were purple and sparkled with their own light. Her hair was the color of the sun before it sets in the sky with all the diminishing rays included as the atmosphere engulfs them. It was like nothing I have ever seen before."

"Um… well what did this so called beautiful demon do pray tell?" 

"She stole away my daughter, and ransacked the village. By just a mere point of her finger our houses and shops began to frizzle beneath flames, and our strongest men fell to the ground in illness. I was able to escape her wrath with my life because in her rage she seemed to have grown tired and spared me of harm." 

"INUYASHA!!" Shippo called out as if his volume could not get louder even if he tried. His voice screamed the half demon's name as if he had seen a most frightful scene. There in the bushes lay a still Inuyasha. His body appeared to be lifeless in a pool of blood.

Sango rushed towards the half demon's side and put her head on his chest to find some vibration of a beat from his heart.

"He tried to save me." A voice came from a direction that could not be hinted of its source. "I told him there was no way to help me but he refused to listen." The bush beside where the half demon lay rustled as a girl in tattered clothes surfaced with unruly red curls and two blue ribbons amazingly still neatly tied into bows. "I truly did not need saving." She whispered and the smell of Inuyasha's blood reeked on her body.

"Ri-a-ki-ni," Sango stuttered out the name as if the girl before her was a ghost. Her gaze pierced through the eyes of the girl as she clutched her weapon on her back. "I thought you died a long time ago." 

The man who was still with them from the village stretched out his arms and suddenly hugged the girl fiercely with tears in his eyes falling freely. 

"My daughter… you are alive!"

Kohaku looked at his sister confused that she had knowledge of the girl's name. 

**Meanwhile in future Tokyo:**

"What's the matter Kagome?" Her mom stood over her with worry, as she watched her daughter grab her chest in pain.

"I don't know its as if the wind was knocked out of me for a moment. I feel like something horrible has happened."

"Maybe you just need to eat something. I don't think you eat very well when you are in that other time you always talk about." Her mom went into the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove to begin one of her delicious creations.

"I don't think it is food I need." Kagome whispered the words as she fell to the floor after fainting. Her mom rushed to her side. She lifted her body with as much strength as she could muster up and brought her to her bedroom and lay her on the bed. 

"Somehow I believe a good rest is best for now." Her mom pulled up a chair beside her bed to sit and wait for her daughter to wake up before she went downstairs to finish making the meal.

"INUYASHA?!" Kagome sprang upright as if she never lost any energy. 

Her mom almost fell out of her chair with the sudden burst of sound from her daughter.

"Something is wrong… I can feel it…but… I don't know how."

**Jessy notes: Ok the end of chapter 27. Wow what a weird set of events, who in the world is this Riakini person wasn't she the innocent red head who gave Miroku those rolls?? How does Sango know her name? What going to happen to Inuyasha?? What did happen to him for that matter?! Where is Miroku?? Lol so many questions. Thanks for reading keep checking for the next chapter… please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Inuyasha or any of the original awesome characters unfortunately. However I do own the plot of this story in its entirety and any characters that I do decide to create if any. Thank you so much reading.**

"Riakini!" Sango called out her name as the villager hugged his so called daughter. She looked at her intently as stern as a still painting.

The girl raised her eyebrow and pushed the villager away. The man was dumbfounded at such an action and looked at his daughter as if he was looking at a complete stranger.

"There is no need to worry about my safety. You and I both know I am not really your daughter."

"What do you mean sweetheart, of course you are my daughter…please don't say such things."

"You are incorrect Lukeen. Your daughter died a long time ago. My name is Riakini but I am not her, just merely the mirror of her image.

The man came to his feet and parted his lips to respond.

"NO! Do not talk. I have no time for your woes. Accept it. Your daughter died in the river just as you first expected. It was then that I was able to steal her likeness and live as her without being her."

Sango clutched the hiarakotsu and braced herself.

"You have no right to be in this world, stealing the lives of innocent girls. I knew something was wicked about you the moment you polluted our village of demon slayers with your presence that eerie week all those years ago. You put on such an innocent act and my father and all the villagers fell for it, until you….. " The slayer could feel the blood rushing to her head and her heart skipped a beat. Her lips could not move anymore, and a single tear streamed down her face.

Riakini smiled with the face of an innocent child.

"Are you lost for words my sweet Sango, or do I intimidate you that much?"

"Why don't you show them what you really are. Transform to the abomination I remember you to be. You know you are that creature who… killed my sister. You took her away from me because she was a half demon. You envied her because she was half human!"

"We had a sister? I thought you were my only sister Sango, why have you never spoke of this??" Kohaku confronted the stressed demon slayer as her tears began to stain the ground beneath her.

"Yes, knowledgeable one. Why don't you answer your brother's questions?" She whispered before her conceited laughter broke the silent response of the demon slayer.

"Kohaku I will ….explain later, but such things do NOT matter right now, we must defeat Riakini. We must do it now."

"But sister…how can we right now? What about Inuyasha?

"STOP IT! LISTEN TO ME. If we do not kill her right now we will all perish. Trust me. She is in her weakened state, the battle with Inuyasha must have caused her to revert back to a human's reflection."

**Beyond the Well:**

"I sense something very evil that isn't here."

Kagome's mother looked at her with worry.

"You are safe here. Don't get your time confused with the feudal era dear." She lifted a hand and placed it on the girl's shoulder."

"NO! I can feel it, I am connected to their world and I have never felt this before. I must go now. I'm sorry I can not stay longer this time mother." Kagome removed her mom's hand from her shoulder gently and shakily put on her shoes as if she was almost afraid to go down the well this time.

"Wait Kagome you forgot your shiny pieces of rock!" Sota handed her the little jar that she holds the sacred jewel shards in.

Without further words, she took the shards from her brother, waived an emotionless goodbye, and went into the old wooden shelter that housed the well and jumped in.

"What was wrong with her?" Her grandpa said yawning entering the room after an obvious nap.

"Its better you just go back to sleep." Sota chuckled at his late arrival.

"It is nothing grandpa, Kagome just had to leave again, you will see her the next time she comes back." Kagome's mom looked at grandpa warmly.

"When will that be?"

"I don't know," She said sadly.

**Feudal Era**:

Kagome felt horrible. Her mind was drenched with worry and confusion and she didn't understand why. It was as if something had hacked right into her brain as if taking temporary control. She felt a strong will to do something, but she didn't know what to do. She rushed to the center of Inuyasha's forest to find any one of her friends. She just wanted to be sure of their safety. The skies were unbelievably gray and the clouds had dispersed to nothing, and there was no moon… at least not one that she could see. Her eyes squinted as she found their usual camp completely empty. No one was there to greet her.

CLUMP

She heard a noise coming from the nearly rotted shelter. The door flung open and it was the monk, who seemed to have been the only lingering soul.

"I didn't expect to see you here… alone." Kagome eyed the monk suspiciously even wandering if he had something to do with the new bad vibe she was feeling.

"The others were gone when I got here. They must have left… I have no idea why or where they went."

"Come with me!"

"Huh?"

"I said come with me Miroku. I don't think this is really the time for our awkwardness. I feel I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, but I am being drawn to a place that holds much evil though by what I am not sure. I am sure that the source will bring me to where Inuyasha is…..and I must see him."

She grabbed the monks arm before he could speak and yanked him along as she ran towards the force which pulled her toward it. She had no knowledge of where she was going, but she knew she had to trust whatever she had to go on.

**Meanwhile:**

"LOOK!"

"What is it Shippo?"

"The Tetsusaiga is pulsing!!" Shippo pointed surprised to see that the sword was transformed and reacting even while Inuyasha lay still and was not controlling it at all.

Riakini stood up, and lifted Inuyasha's sword disgusted, and threw it against the bark of the nearest tree.

"This is a useless piece of junk, I hope you don't think that stupid sword's activity will help you harm me. You fools!" The girls eyes begin to change color and her face begin to disfigure and she was becoming unfamiliar as if she was turning in to someone else.

"W-w-what is happening?" Shippo said in fear.

"STAND BACK EVERYONE!" Sango took hold of her giant boomerang and after she was sure everyone but Riakini was clear from its path, she slung it with all her might in the direction of the unafraid Riakini. To her surprise the girl remained unharmed with the harsh blow of her boomerang. Not a cut or bruise surfaced on her pale skin. The weapon returned to the demon slayer's hands cracked down the middle.

"She… is changing." Sango whispered with a now scratched voice, as if she was losing her ability to speak.

"What do you mean sister?"

"Riakini has regained her strength already, and will transform to her demon appearance. We are losing time… if we don't hurry it will be finished for us before we begin."

Kirara charged at the girl who threatened to transform and was pushed back without any movement from the girl.

Kagome and Miroku appeared beside them panting with droplets of sweat rolling down their faces. Miroku looked at Riakini, and though her appearance was changing he recognized her somehow from the other day. His train of thought was interrupted by the next voice.

"I can feel it. It is calling me…silently to destroy the evil."

Kagome stretched out her hand and threw her bow and arrows to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Miroku questioned.

"I am freeing my hands for the sword. It is coming to me."

The monks eyes widened as Inuyasha's sword moved on its own and traveled right to Kagome's hands. The other's looked at her in amazement. Riakini laughed as her face showed her true identity in her beautiful demon form of destruction.

"I understand now. The sword is going to be my aide, because it pleads to protect Inuyasha, which is also my goal. With my sacred power as a descended priestess, and this sword made from the fang of the half demon you harmed today. I will kill you." Kagome grasped the sword that so willingly pulsed in her hands, and stood her ground as if she had used it a million times.

"This is not your fight little girl. You really amuse me if you think such a fool like you can harm someone so mighty as me. Try your best and good luck you idiot." Riakini raised her hand and pointed a single finger at Kagome with a smirk.

"WATCH OUT KAGOME!"

"SACRED BACKLASH WAVE!!" Kagome yelled as her hair blew fiercely in the power of the tetsusaiga as it threw the power that Riakini released to kill Kagome right back at her. A light engulfed the woman and the essence of the sacred arrow intermingled the combination of energy, though there was no arrow present at all. Just the strong will of Kagome and her love for Inuyasha was all the power that was needed.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! MY BEAUTIFUL DEMON BODY IS…. IT IS….VAN-ISH-ING. AAHAHHAHAH!! NO!" She reached out her hands as if grasping for life but no refuge came for her, and within seconds of her plea all that was left of her was one blue ribbon still neatly tied in a bow, because the wind had blown it away during the blast.

Kagome collapsed on to the ground in exhaustion as if all her energy had diminished. She could barely lift her head, but was conscious. Her friends crowded around her as the half demon's sword turned back to its original raggedy state. The demon slayer looked her still shocked from what happened, and insanely happy that all were still alive… at least she hoped all were still alive.

"In-u-ya-sha." She could barely release the words from her lips, but yet they came anyway. Kagome gathered all her strength to drag her body toward the still body of Inuyasha. She laid her body on his and kissed his lips. She hugged him tightly, even though his body was broken.

Miroku gave her a chill as he touched her hair to get her attention.

"It doesn't look like he made it." He shook his head sadly.

"He did make it, get away from me monk. Inuyasha is alive! The sword would not have called me if it had no reason to save its master. It knew that I was the only one it could call."

She took the sword in her weak hands and placed it into the sheath at Inuyasha's side. She closed her eyes in silence and waited. A tear rolled down her cheek and mixed with the dry blood on the half demons clothing. It was faint but she felt…his heart beat. Once, twice, and again and again. She listened as if his chest was playing her favorite song.

**Jessy Notes: Wow! That's a lot of stuff to take in. Sango was keeping a lot from her brother first of all. Inuyasha is still alive yay! I'm sure Kagome will get to the bottom of what happened. Thanks so much loyal readers for taking the time to be entertained. Please review! It kinda motivates me to write more I am so serious. Thanks.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Inuyasha or any of its original characters. I do however own the entire plot of this story as you see here and any characters that I decide to create if any. Thanks for reading.**

Kagome listened to every beat of his heart as if it was unison with her own lifeline, with every vibration in rhythm she almost felt her own strength returning because of her happiness to know that Inuyasha was still alive. Sango looked at her brother Kohaku as the silence progressed with deep concern knowing that soon he would question her about everything. She had kept so much from him because he was too young to understand, at least that is how she felt. The past was better kept behind the shadows, and she had no desire to bring such sad memories back to surface.

Miroku picked up the tetsusaiga and held it under scrutiny. He was quite intrigued that just moments ago Kagome had been able to use it in battle to destroy Riakini. He didn't understand how it had been possible, as the only rightful owner of the sword was indeed the silver haired half demon. As he handled the rusty sword in his hands, there was no hint of transformation just a flimsy looking weapon. "Could Kagome's bond with Inuyasha be so strong as to give her the power to wield tetsusiaga?" Miroku thought almost grudgingly at the couple's connection. Even though he regretted kidnapping the girl, he still despised her current relationship with the half demon.

"He moved!"

"What?" Shippo turned around alarmed at the sudden noise.

"I think he is getting his strength back." Kagome said as tears filled the brim of her eyes. She listened intently for him to say anything, but no words came from him.

"Kirara!" The two-tailed looked at Sango as she called her name.

"I need you to help us carry Inuyasha back to camp!" The demon slayer strapped the giant boomerang securely to her back and motioned for Kohaku to follow suit and mount the now transformed Kirara.

"…But… should we move him so quickly?" Kagome said with worry.

"He will be alright Kagome. It is better that we take him back to the forest. He can't stay here all night."

"But Riakini is dead, there is no threat here anymore, I can stay with him."

"Sango is right Kagome. It is much better for Inuyasha to leave this place as soon as possible. Didn't you know that soon it will be the new moon?" Miroku helped lift Inuyasha onto Kirara's back taking him from the girl's arms.

"Oh for some reason the new moon hasn't crossed my mind. Ok I'm coming too then, we better hurry." She quickly grabbed her bow and arrows that she put on the ground earlier and joined the others. Shippo hopped into her arms a second after she was seated.

"Wow Kagome, I can't wait to tell Inuyasha how you defeated the evil Riakini!! That was amazing I just-" Shippo's excitement was interrupted.

"Please… I do not want to speak of these things right now." The girl didn't want to start any manner of conversation or listen to one for that matter. At the moment she only cared about seeing Inuyasha return to his old self. Seeing him in such a weakened state made her afraid for his life, she sighed at the guilt of feeling that he was almost invincible most of the time. "Maybe it is his confidence that makes me have so much faith in him," She thought silently to herself.

"Miroku! Do you have to be so close to me?? There is more room up here ya know." Sango shoved the monk backwards to give herself some breathing room.

"Oh I wasn't trying to be close to you, Kirara just jolted so I slid closer to you somehow, I didn't mean to do it." The monk's explanation was in vain apparently because Sango rolled her eyes in disbelief and secret satisfaction at the attention.

Kohaku shook his head at the two of them without care. He was replaying his sister's words in his mind from the battle. Was it true that he had a sister that he never met? How old was she when she died and why was she killed? What was her name? Who was Riakini and how did his sister find the name familiar from the past? A million thoughts engulfed his mind, but he felt that now was not the time to interrogate anyone after all that happened.

A few minutes later the crew arrived at the center of Inuyasha's forest back to their original camp. Kirara waited for everyone to safely get off of her back this time before she transformed to the smaller version of herself again. It was probably because she knew Inuyasha was badly harmed and she surely didn't want to inflict more pain on the half demon.

Miroku sighed. Now that they were back at camp he didn't know whether he should stay or go. Inuyasha didn't know he had been there before. What was to happen when Inuyasha reverted back to his normal self? The monk sat on the ground and began to guess at what would happen once his presence was found out by the half demon. He felt a hand on his robe and he jolted at the sudden touch.

Sango sat beside the monk and patted him on the back. She gave a nod while looking in the direction of the shelter nearby, as if giving a hint to him.

"I believe it would be better if you stayed in the shelter tonight. I really wouldn't want Inuyasha to wake up and see you sleeping there. Lets just say he may not be as forgiving as I am."

"No problem. I will be ok sleeping out here. I actually think it is best that Inuyasha stays in the shelter rather than me. Especially since soon it will be the new moon, and if he can stay hidden it is best. After all, he will be at his weakest." Miroku said and then thought to himself that it was actually a really good thing that Inuyasha would be in his human form soon. He laughed to himself nervously, because he knew that if the half demon did have his full strength when his wounds healed, he would not have a chance if a fight was desired.

"Yes you are right Miroku. It would be better to have Inuyasha in the shelter. Come. Help me carry him to it then." The demon slayer motioned for him to follow.

Kagome held Inuyasha in her arms and saw her two friends approaching. She moved out of their way so they could pick him up. Miroku and Sango gently hauled him into the shelter.

"Wait don't set him down on the hard floor yet, at least let me get a blanket from my bag to give him more cushion." Kagome rushed to gather a soft grey blanket from her bag that she remembered was there, and placed in the spot where they would lay him. They set him on the blanket.

"I will stay with him tonight."

"…But Kagome!"

"But WHAT Miroku? Do you have any objection?" Kagome said with a slight angry tone.

"No, I just was going to say that this shelter is very small." He said softly. "Will you be comfortable here?"

"I will be just fine, the one I wish to be comfortable tonight is not me." She said as she glanced at Inuyasha's still body.

"Lets go Miroku." Sango whispered as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away closing the door behind her as gently as possible, as if to avoid further disturbance.

"What is your problem?" She said when she was outside of the shelter.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, I hope you aren't actually disappointed that Kagome is spending time with Inuyasha. Miroku if you haven't gotten it into your thick head yet, those two are in love. Of course, she is going to be spending time with him especially now, because of his delicate condition." The demon slayer glared at him sternly.

"I don't know what I was thinking, I still feel like…. I don't know…." Miroku whispered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well, whatever you are feeling, please get rid of it. I can assure you that Inuyasha will not want to hear anything that you are feeling towards his Kagome when he wakes up. If you value your life you will take what I am saying with much consideration."

"This conversation is over. I would like to get some sleep now." Miroku said abruptly and walked away from the alarmed Sango and lied down by one of the trees where the leaves were thick beneath him.

"He better take my advice!" Sango thought to herself annoyed at the monk, and then shrugged her shoulders as if shaking her worry away. "He will do what he wants to do, and that will be that," she concluded as she made her self comfortable and closed her eyes to wait for sleep also.

Shippo snuggled up to Kirara who was already deep in sleep and appeared to already be dreaming, and Kohaku lay awake under the stars still wondering about what other things he had not been told about his family. "My sister said that our younger sister was a half demon… then that would mean….all three of us would not have had the same mother." Kohaku's conclusion distracted his body from feeling tired, and he waited for a break in his mind to calm his thoughts.

In the shelter Kagome softly rubbed her palm over Inuyasha's hair and watched his chest rise and fall. She was watching every sign of life that animated his rigid body. She couldn't sleep. Not now. Not with him in this state. She was afraid for him, because soon it would be the new moon, and his human body would not be able to survive with such wounds. She laid herself down beside him, and continued to watch him sleep wondering if he was actually awake, but unable to open his eyes. "What could you be thinking Inuyasha?" She thought.

Miroku tossed and turned on his bed of leaves and branches under the soft light of the moon. His head ached with the images of Kagome and Inuyasha together in their love. He couldn't stand it. Each moment of "togetherness" they had plagued him like a disease, and he would have liked nothing more than to shake it off like water from the spring. He folded his arms over his chest stubbornly. A few feet away Kagome was spending the night in the shelter with the wounded Inuyasha. Without consideration of the half demon's condition Miroku still secretly longed to hold Kagome in his arms. "How selfish am I?" He thought as he lay awake with the stars in view.

Across the way near the pile of sticks where the fire was burning once before, Kohaku lay awake also, burdened by his questions that were waiting to be answered. He got up and scanned the grounds for his sister who seemed to be resting peacefully. He walked over to her sleeping body, and shook her gently with his hands. Her eyes still didn't open so he began to whisper her name. He was surprised of her deep slumber. He gave her a forceful shove and whispered her name in her ear to make her open her eyes for him. She began waiving her arms as if shooing him away.

"No Miroku… I really think we should wait to have children !" She opened her eyes to see Kohaku and blushed at her last words from leaving her so called dream.

Kohaku shrugged his shoulders and looked at his big sister to inquire of so many things.

"What is it little brother?" Sango did not make eye contact as she said the words. She knew why he had to see her.

He responded by silence with disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I never told you about our sister. Come. We will talk about this elsewhere, while everyone is sleeping if we must do it now." She motioned for Kohaku to follow as she walked lightly upon the grass to lead him away from the forest of Inuyasha. They happened upon an empty area where the trees cleared conveniently for them, and large rocks populated near a soundless river.

The demon slayer yawned as she sat on one of the rocks and patted the space beside her to await her brother who followed suit immediately with opened ears ready to hear every word that would be spoken.

"Our sister died three months after her birth. Her death was unnatural, because her life was stolen from her." Sango hesitated before giving more explanation. Kohaku looked at her intently as if telling her to go on through his disposition.

"Her mother appeared to be our mother too. To our father all three of us were the children of our dear mother. When mother died however none of us knew it, because a demon took the likeness of her body, and continued to entertain father. We were all amazed that during her illness she had suddenly recovered as if it was magic or some form of sorcery. One day she was barely alive, and the next she had the energy of a small child. Father counted it a miracle." Sango put her arm around her little brother and continued. "Unfortunately, that lively woman was not our mother. Our mother was dead and we had no knowledge. We accepted the demon as our true mother and were successfully deceived." A tear ran down Sango's face and she wiped it away quickly. "Meanwhile, the imposter gave birth to a child. Father was overjoyed and…"

"…But where was I Sango?"

"You were training with your cousins. Remember you had to leave us for a year. You never knew of her birth, because of what happened…we thought it better that you not know. Father was so happy when he held baby Fiori in his arms, and caressed the hair of the demon who so resembled our mother. He told her that he loved only her and no one else. The demon had fallen in love with our father and was ashamed that she was receiving his love only because she resembled his dead wife. In the room where she lay she decided to transform to her true self in my father's presence. It was Riakini. I remember running in the room when I hear father scream at the change in what he thought was his wife. When I saw Riakini she appeared to be an angel that glowed. You would never think something so beautiful was so evil."

"Well what happened… what did father say?"

"Well immediately father asked the whereabouts of our beloved mother, and demanded the identity of the imposter. Riakini told him that mother had passed away months ago, and that she stole her life where she left it. Father was furious at such deceit and cursed the demon, and told her to get far away from the village by sunrise. He took the baby Fiori, our sister, away from her, and pushed her out of the shelter. Riakini laughed at fathers efforts to push her away and snatched the baby from his arms. She told him if he didn't love her than there was no reason for Fiori to stay with him. She snatched our sister away and disappeared before our very eyes."

Kohaku looked concerned for the past. "What did father say? How did you find Fiori?"

"Three months later after the incidence. I sensed a demonic aurora while repairing my hiarakotsu. It was coming closer and closer. I didn't have search for her she came to me. When I could feel the evil right in front of me she appeared, and held my small sister unharmed in her arms. I tried to take my sister away from her but I couldn't get near her, it was as if she was engulfed in some sort of barrier. She told me she had a message for our father. She said, 'Tell him, he will see his daughter upon his death, they shall meet only when their life has ended,' and she struck Fiori through the heart and I saw her little eyes close as the life left her." Sango hugged her brother as tears streamed down her eyes.

"When you came back from training Kohaku we just didn't have the heart to tell you, all I could say is that mother was dead and that was all. I'm so sorry I couldn't save Fiori. Though her mother was Riakini she was still our sister!"

Kohaku hugged her tightly. He was hurt that father never mentioned such events to him. "Well were was mother's body?"

"We never found her body.. Kohaku. We did however give a place for her to be remembered though her body is not actually there in it." Sango brushed the tears away with her sleeve and regained her composure. "Ok its late into the night, and I feel we better get back to the others now… you should come along."

**Meanwhile:**

Kagome had fallen asleep soundly beside Inuyasha, and was unaware that the half demon was now watching her sleep. His eyes were opened and he smiled. His silver hair had transformed to the deepest black and his body was now as human as hers. Even in his wounds he felt ok to move, because he demon body which he had moments before had healed most of the life threatening injuries. He gently glazed his hands on Kagome's eyes and touched her lips as they were parted. She snuggled to him at his touch not realizing what was happening.

"Ka-go-me"

As if his voice, though soft, was the loudest alarm clock she jolted upright, and her eyes widened as the half demon's eyes were open and staring into hers. She hugged him tightly.

"Wait not to hard!" She cried into his chest.

"I'm so glad you are awake!"

"You don't have to get all worried like that, it takes a lot to make my body not work."

"She laughed at his arrogance, and kissed his lips." He blushed at the action.

"Were you with me all this time?" He stammered.

"Y-yes, is that ok?" Kagome said as the wet tears stained her cheeks.

Without response he took her in his arms and nodded very pleased.

"What happened to Riakini? We have to stop her!!" Kagome looked at the half demon surprised.

"She is dead now."

"WHAT?!"

"I… killed her."

"WHAT?! How did it happen??" Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Riakini was a most powerful demon, and was almost as powerful as the freakish demon Naraku.

"I am connected to you Inuyasha, and your sword called for me, and I followed its beckon. I felt an urge within my very soul to use the backlash wave, except there was a difference. It was sacred and took of my spiritual powers for a combined fierce attack. When it was over there was nothing left of her but a ribbon."

"You used my tetsusaiga??" Inuyasha stammered.

"Does that bother you that it happened that way?" Kagome whispered.

"Of course not, you and I are…."

"We are what Inuyasha?"

"I mean you are apart of my strength Kagome, and you make me stronger just by your presence. The sword was in turn inspired to call you. The one it protects…to protect me for once." He sniffed quietly.

"Whats the matter?" Kagome thought she could see some moisture developing in his eyes, and was watching for a tear.

"Nothing! Something just flew in my eyes all of a sudden."

"No it did not, you were getting emotional!"

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"Keh" Inuyasha pressed himself towards Kagome and circled his arms around her waist with a bit of force. He kissed her lips and rubbed his cheek against her hair as he smelled her scent like it was perfume.

"Inu-"

"You don't have to say anything, can we just stay like this until the night is over?"

Kagome nodded shyly and let the half demon hold her without objection…until the morning light came.

**Jessy Notes:**

**Ok Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you liked the chapter. I will try and update sooner for you as there is still a lot I want to write. Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Inuyasha or any of the original characters at all. I do however own the entire plot of this story, and any characters that I do decide to create if there is any.**

"Aaahhhh!! Sorry Kirara! Please forgive me!" Kirara was chasing after little Shippo because apparently as the sun was rising he kicked her in the eye while he was waking up. She growled at him in her little form as she chased him.

Sango startled by the sudden burst of sound into the quiet woke up immediately and grabbed Kirara by the tails. She gave her a smirk, and the little two tailed cat looked alarmed. Shippo panted with relief that he was saved from the furious Kirara.

Miroku opened one of his eyes to see what was going on. He wasn't really asleep but wanted to pretend to be so, just to be left alone for a little bit longer. He chuckled silently to himself because he had witnessed the whole thing without anyone knowing. Kohaku was still asleep however because he didn't get to sleep quickly after his talk with Sango and still needed to catch up on his rest obviously.

The demon slayer let go of the cat's tails and immediately she went after the unfortunate Shippo who resumed the chase with quick reflexes. The two rammed into Miroku's stomach knocking the wind out of him, and he shoved them off while catching his breath from the confrontation. Sango laughed so hard that she was also losing her breath. Her face turned read under the pressure of her laughter. Miroku did not laugh but rather got up and brushed the dirty tracks from the small feet of the two little demons off his robe.

"Do you have to enjoy this so much?" He asked Sango.

"Ha! Of course I do!" She answered.

He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk toward her with an unrecognizable disposition.

She backed away feeling awkward.

"What are you going to do about it ?"She said flirtatiously as her laughter stopped.

"Nothing. I was merely coming to get my staff which happens to be sitting close to you."

"Oh!" Sango blushed with embarrassment.

Miroku picked up his staff and its ornaments at the top jingled as he lifted it from the ground. For a moment he caught a glimpse of Sango looking at him in a seemingly strange way.

"What are you thinking of Sango?"

"Nothing!" Sango looked away shocked at his curiosity all of a sudden.

"You were looking at me just now, and you had a strange look on your face. Is there a problem that I am missing??"

"No."

"…but are you-" Miroku began to say.

"Just DROP it please!" She turned away from him.

He peered down at her backside and just couldn't resist feeling her curves for just a brief moment.

"YOU LECHER!!" She turned around and slapped him on his right cheek with such force that it continued to sting him for quite a while.

He smiled.

"Well by the look in your eyes, I thought you would be ok with it. Was I wrong?" He actually looked surprised that he was just slapped.

"Yes stupid!" She pointed to his staff. "Now you have your staff and you can get away from me now." She said calmly.

"You want me to go away from you?" He asked to confirm.

She searched his eyes wishing to say so many things, but nodded her head to give a yes.

Across the camp in the shelter Kagome and Inuyasha lay in a heap together, their bodies entangled in a sweet embrace that they held religiously during the night. Kagome had awoke just a few moments ago, but Inuyasha was still fast asleep. His hair was now its enchanting silver color as the sun was high in the sky by now. She was so comfortable in his arms, that she could stay in the pathetic shelter with him forever. She played with his hair as he slept and kissed his dog ears. She placed her legs on top of his and rested herself on his body. Inuyasha woke up with his hair sprawled out across the floor, and took in the scent of Kagome who was so very close to him.

The half demon hesitated to move, as he felt awkward having Kagome on top of him and didn't want to alarm her. He gently placed his hands on both of her arms to slide her off him as softly as possible.

"No need to be so careful. I am awake." She whispered.

His eyes widened at the sound of her voice.

"I knew you were awake all along anyway." He grinned.

Kagome removed his hands from her arms and placed them around herself for an embrace, as she continued to lay on top of him. Inuyasha turned apple red in panic to her actions.

"What's on your mind?" He gulped.

"I want you to kiss me."

"HUH?!" Inuyasha jolted upright and Kagome rolled on the floor.

"What is wrong with you? I just asked for a kiss?" Kagome said as she rolled to an upright position.

"You were laying right on top of me, what were you wanting to happen?!"

"Nothing! Get your mind out of the gutter… I just wanted to be close to you!" Kagome shouted.

"Well, we are already close in here… I mean all night we were…." Inuyasha blushed as his thoughts concluded what happened in the night.

"You don't have to be shy Inuyasha. I know I can trust you to not go over the limit." Kagome smiled innocently.

"WHAT LIMIT?? WHAT??" He stared at her with a clueless expression, and backed away from the bold woman.

"You know what I mean. I was just asking you for a kiss. You have kissed me before what is different??"

"I -" Inuyasha stopped before his sentence could begin. He held his head down, and took Kagome's hand.

"I just want to take care of you, and I don't want to do something that you may not want me to do." He cleared his throat. "I will kiss you if you want." He whispered and sat still.

Kagome rubbed his back and nodded her approval.

She felt his lips touch hers, and as quickly as they touched, they parted. After the short demonstration of affection he got up and put his hand on the door.

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"I just want to see the morning and breathe fresh air. You should too." He said without looking back and walked out of the shelter.

Miroku and Sango peered towards the open shelter at the half demon. Inuyasha glared at Miroku who stood before him just a few feet away. Shippo scurried to hide behind Kirara now that the half demon had found the monk, and the demon cat moved away from the little fox.

"Why are _you _here?" Inuyasha scowled loudly awaking the sleeping Kohaku.

Miroku couldn't help to be a little afraid as Inuyasha now had his strength returned because of the morning.

"Now Inuyasha don't be angry ok? Miroku isn't going to…."

"I didn't ask you!" He said to Sango interrupting her support for the monk.

"I am here, because we are all searching for Naraku….together. Aren't we?" Miroku said quickly.

Inuyasha's eyes got tighter as he glanced with near hatred at the monk. Kagome heard the voices and ran outside. She held the half demon's hand and shook her head.

"Please Inuyasha," she whispered. "Calm down." He turned and looked at her with angry eyes filled with tension, and she backed away from him.

"Stay back Kagome." He said sternly.

"Inuyasha you have to put what happened behind us." Miroku whispered as he kept his eyes away from Kagome knowing it would provoke him.

"NO! WE CAN'T TRUST YOU!" He crackled his joints as if getting ready to use force and took strides towards the frightened monk to harm him.

"NO INUYASHA!" Sango worried for Miroku's life stepped in front of the monk and shielded them both with her giant boomerang just in time from the half demon's claws. They were pushed back with the force of his attack. Tears began to stream down the demon slayer's face.

"No, please, just leave him alone for me!" Inuyasha stopped and turned his back toward them.

"I… don't want to hurt you Sango…move away from the monk" He said quietly.

"NO! I WON'T." She yelled.

Silence. A cold wind pierced the air, sending a chill up her spine.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand once more, and turned him toward Sango and the monk.

"Look Inuyasha. You don't really want to hurt him do you? Let him be. I am… fine, and I don't want you to have things to regret."

"Of course I want to hurt him!! He stole you away and tried to…." He peered down at his feet and Kagome caught a glimpse of a tear hitting the soil. "He tried to force himself on you, and I WON'T forgive him!" He came loose from Kagome's hand and charged toward the monk, pushing Sango away.

"SIT.SIT.SIT.SIT!!" Kagome screamed quickly, and ran to the half demon's side after he rammed into the ground harshly four times. She glanced at Miroku and Sango and motioned for them to run away, and they paid heed to her request without question.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I couldn't let you hurt him." She whispered.

"WHY?!" Inuyasha shouted at her. She looked at him teary eyed as he boomed at her.

"I-"

"YOU WHAT?! YOU FORGIVE HIM?? HE TAKES YOU OFF TO SOME VILLAGE AND…."

"STOP IT!! JUST STOP IT INUYASHA! YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME?! I HATE THAT IT HAPPENED, AND I HATE THAT I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO PREVENT IT." She fell to the ground, and buried her face onto her knees and hugged her legs to hide her face from the half demon.

"I am sorry." He said softly, and placed his arms around her. "I just… can not accept what he did."

"Neither can I… but I don't want you to kill him!" She snapped beneath her sobs.

Inuyasha grimaced. "I will not harm him…for you." He shook his head in disbelief at his choice on Kagome's behalf, and hugged her to comfort her.

"I didn't mean to… be so fierce to you…please stop crying." Kagome let go of her legs and fell into the half demon's arms.

"Just hold me tight… that's all I need right now." Inuyasha held her tightly against him and she laid her head on his shoulder as her tears dried on the red cloth he wore.

**MEANWHILE:**

"You didn't have to do that for me. You could have gotten hurt."

"I did need to do it. Or you would not have been able to speak right now."

"I could have handled myself."

"Yeah right Miroku, what are you thinking?? You know how strong Inuyasha is. I know you have your wind tunnel but you couldn't use that on him. If there was a fight, it would be your life on a platter!" Sango stated quite sure of her statement.

"Maybe I deserve it."

"Deserve what?" Sango asked curiously.

"Maybe I deserve what Inuyasha wants to do to me. I did hurt Ka-gome."

Sango fell silent. She didn't like to even imagine what happened between the monk and Kagome. The mere thought threatened to destroy her because she still loved the monk despite of it all. She somehow could not help herself.

"You do not deserve such a thing. Miroku. You were foolish indeed to do what you did, but when you love someone….you can be blind to a lot of things." Sango agreed with her own response as she compared it to herself. Love definitely must be blind, because she still finds herself longing for the monk to return her feelings.

"You say that because you are my friend. I do not know why you are still acting as a friend to me however. Why is that Sango? Why do you seem to care so much for me?" He picks up Sango's hand that is resting on her leg. "Do not waste your time caring about me please."

"Do not tell me what to do. I have full knowledge of what I am doing, and I have a right to care about you!" She snapped, but did not remove her hand from his.

"Ever since we met Sango… you've been my greatest friend." He said with a smile. "And even now you have not faltered. I believe it is you I don't deserve."

Sango leaned towards him and kissed him. He fell backwards, and hit is head on a rock. She quickly helped him up.

"Are you alright?" She said blushing.

"umm yes I think so." He didn't know what else to say. Sango had just kissed him, and she had never acted that way before. He didn't know how to react to her.

"Mir-ok-u…." Sango said as she pulled the clasp from her hair to let it down for him.

He looked away from her bashfully, but placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to start anything like this right now."

"Start what Miroku?"

"You know how I feel about Kagome. I do not want to hurt you, but I do want to be honest with you."

"Well you know how I feel about you, and I need to be honest with you too." She hugged him, but he didn't hug her back.

"I love you Miroku," She said as she continued the one-sided embrace with the monk.

The monk searched words to say, but couldn't find the right ones to speak. He lifted his arms to complete her embrace and let her rest her head upon his shoulder as her words seeped into his thoughts.

**INUYASHA'S FOREST:**

"Kagome you must promise me something." Inuyasha picked Kagome up as he jumped on the highest branch of his favorite tree. She clutched his side to be safe from falling to the ground.

"What do you want me to promise you?"

"If you are having troubles with anything, or you don't want to be alone for any reason. Let me know." He stared at her with caring eyes as she blushed from his gaze.

"I promise I will do so Inuyasha. Is that all you brought me up here to say?"

"No it isn't." He looked at her with a different countenance. "I don't want you to be alone with Miroku if he is going to be traveling with us. I will be with you at all times that he is present. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded as she did expect it to be so, if the monk was to return to be with them during the ongoing search for Naraku.

**Jessy Notes: Thank you so much for being the very first person to review Sayakagome929! You must have read chapter 29 like right after I posted it. You are awesome. I hope you all liked this chapter. It looks like Kagome doesn't hold any grudges, and Sango has a really big heart!! This is not the end of the story however. Things might get more complicated then you think. Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story or characters of Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story or the wonderful characters of Inuyasha. I do however own this plot in its entirety, and any new characters I decide to create if any!! Thanks for reading!!

Sango removed herself from the monk's embrace regrettably, because she did not want the moment to end so quickly. The monk sat motionless in inescapable silence waiting for the blushing Sango to speak. No words came from Sango's lips, and she lowered her head down in discomfort.

"I should not have-," She began in a small voice, "put you in such a predicament."

"You did not do anything wrong. I do not understand what you mean." He whispered back to her as he placed the palm of his hand over her clutched fists.

"I released my feelings for you, and I am unable to retrieve them from your memory. I should respect your love for Kagome. But what I do and should do are always conflicting parts." She raised her eyes to behold the monk's disposition.

"You are strong and brave, and it is who you are to do what you feel needs to be done. I do care for you, and yes it is true my love for Kagome has not ceased. It is still very present. How can one forget love in a day?" Miroku gave a slight smile.

Sango immediately snatched her hands from under the monk's grasp, and stood up with confused anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING MIROKU? DO YOU EVEN LISTEN TO YOURSELF?"

The monk was taken aback by such an outburst and reached out a hand for comfort.

"I don't want your hand!"

"Well then why are you so upset with me?"

"It is not that I am upset with you… its that you are such an idiot!!!!"

Miroku thought about what he had said, but he could not understand what could have provoked Sango to act in such a way. He only remembered that he had merely paid her compliments by saying she was strong and brave.

"Don't look so CONFUSED! You are one weird case! You used to flirt with me all the time, and we were always together. In a single day Kagome becomes your world, and you are obsessed with her. WHAT HAPPENED?! I don't know why I bother with such a womanizer like you!"

"I am sorry I cannot help what I feel, I can't pretend to-" Miroku's explanation was interrupted by the waving of Sango's hand which gave hint that he should stop talking.

The demon slayer grabbed her hiarakotsu, and after doing so grabbed Miroku's staff and threw it into the bushes. She walked away growling to herself. The monk didn't get up to go with her immediately, he just watched her walk away from him and sighed not knowing what to offer her. He knew that she loved him, but he didn't understand exactly why. He was indeed in love with Kagome, and his feelings were far from subsiding. He didn't care that Inuyasha probably hated him, and wanted his life, because he was able to be near Kagome. He closed his eyes and imagined the girl in his arms, and then opened them once more to follow the footsteps of Sango. _"I should try and patch things up with Inuyasha and Kagome,"_ he thought and also headed back to the forest of their camp with Sango.

"I am sorry Sango, I didn't mean to upset you, I should know you don't want to hear such things" He said as he caught up to her.

The demon slayer sighed knowing that his love for Kagome could not be helped.

"Just forget it Miroku, are you sure you want to go back now?" Sango whispered, "Just a few moments ago he wanted to take your life."

"I am not afraid, I must face him."

She responded with a nod.

INUYASHA'S FOREST:

Kagome stared at the half demon as he didn't say anything more. He appeared to be troubled and she leaned toward him to touch his shoulder with hers. Inuyasha didn't budge from the attention, and the girl continued to nudge him. When he looked at her, she immediately looked down.

"I need to get down now."

"Why do you not like it up here with me?"

"Of course I do, I love being with you, but…"

"…but what?"

"I need to do something quickly."

"Well I will help you, what do you need to do?"

Kagome could feel her cheeks pressurize with her humiliation. She really liked keeping personal matters to herself, but the half demon was asking for it.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Umm… what do you mean?

Her eyes widened, and she realized that he didn't understand the term bathroom, like many of terms from the future.

"I mean I have to empty my bladder, I must pee!!!!

"OH!" Inuyasha gently placed his hands around her waist and jumped down and let her go. He turned away from her, ashamed for his ignorance.

"I'll be back soon don't worry."

"Alright" he said quietly.

She removed herself from his presence and left all sight. She walked a bit behind the trees and scanned the grounds to make sure there was no life but hers around, and did what she had to do. She prepared herself to go back and started on her way. She felt a small rock flick into her shoe as she was walking back to the camp, and leaned down to get it out. When she got back up she bumped into Inuyasha's stomach.

"Hey! I didn't hear you coming!"

"It shouldn't take you this long to use the 'bathroom' as you call it."

"HUH?!"

"I thought something happened to you!"

"I was gone for less than a minute!" Kagome backed up a few steps.

"Well we can never be too careful." The half demon said with confidence.

"WERE YOU WATCHING ME?????"

NO WAY! " He yelled at her from the accusation.

She ignored him and ran back to camp.

"WAIT!" He said practically chasing her, as he stuck to her like glue.

Kohaku and Shippo were found scorching fish by the now made fire. Kirara was resting beside them. They looked up when they saw Kagome running from Inuyasha. Shippo handed his fish to Kohaku, and ran to help his friend.

"I'll save you from the idiot Kagome!" He hurled a nearby acorn at the half demon's nose and it flicked off of his face without inflicting any harm.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT SHIPPO!" Inuyasha moved his attention from Kagome and started chasing the little fox.

"SIT!" Kagome said fiercely, and observed Inuyasha as he rammed into the ground.

"What did you do that for?" He said in shock.

"I didn't want you to hurt Shippo!"

Shippo ran to Kagome's arms, and she welcomed him with a hug and kiss on the forehead. She prepped the little bow tied to his fur on his head.

"Serves you right Inuyasha!" Shippo said with a scowl, and Kagome scolded him for his words.

Kohaku had already finished eating his fish and was going for more. He peered at Shippo's fish and was about to take a bite. The little fox noticed the new development, and jumped from the girl's arms to defend his food. Kohaku laughed.

"I wasn't going to eat all of it."

Inuyasha sprinted towards Kagome and peered down at her. The quick confrontation almost frightened her, but she stood her ground.

"Now what is it?"

"Don't act so clueless Kagome, I was only worried for your safety, and you punished me for caring!"

"I did not! You sneaked up on me, while I was doing something personal, and then chased me back to camp like a crazy man!"

"A CRAZY MAN?"

"YES! A CRAZY MAN!"

Kohaku burst out laughing at the two, and stopped abruptly when Inuyasha's eyes caught his.

Kagome lowered her voice and made it calm.

"I am sorry I did that, but if I'm in trouble I will let you know… ok? You cannot be with me every second."

"Whatever!" Inuyasha stormed off and jumped into the tree where Kagome could not come near him. He was angry. He wanted to be with Kagome all the time, to be sure of her safety, and she wasn't able to understand his reasons. He had become overwhelmed with paranoia that the monk would steal her away again if he didn't guard her.

Kagome looked up to see Miroku and Sango returning. She averted her eyes and pretended she didn't really notice as she sat by Shippo and Kohaku with Kirara in her lap. The monk's face lit up with glee when he saw her. His eyes took in her entire being as he observed every inch of her. Sango noticed his gaze and she hit him over the head.

"Do you all want some fish? There aren't many left, in fact two of you will only get half if you don't hurry." Kohaku said deflecting their thoughts.

The monk did not hesitate to sit beside Kagome. When she realized where Miroku had chosen to sit, she immediately stood up to sit somewhere else, but Miroku took her hand and pulled her back down to him. She felt suddenly afraid of him, and let him without saying anything. Sango saw what happened and hit the monk over the head again, but the monk was not phased.

Kagome's appetite was gone, and she sat still beside the monk. The demon slayer could sense the unmistakable tension.

"..So… Kagome, how is Inuyasha?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he alright?"

"He seems to be completely fine." She stammered.

"I was meaning to tell you Kagome," Miroku began as he stared into her eyes.

"W-what?" She refused to look at him, while he was so close to her.

"I really am sorry for hurting you." He scooted closer to her, and placed a hand on her shoulders, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Please…don't" She moved away from him.

"Don't what?" He looked surprised.

Sango grimaced. "She meant don't touch her you idiot!"

Miroku did not consider what Sango was saying and continued his plight with Kagome.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I wish I could take it back. You don't have to be afraid to be with me."

Kagome was now standing.

"You cannot take it back!"

"..but- " he started.

"and I am NOT afraid of you!" She lied.

Miroku stood up too and went to her, and she tripped awkwardly over a rock as she tried to back away. He tried to help her up. Sango pushed him away from her and lent her hand, and Kagome took it.

"Just because I stood up for you when Inuyasha wanted to kill you, does not mean that I trust you."

Miroku kept his distance, but all he wanted to do was give her a hug like nothing ever happened. He looked down in sadness, and nodded.

The girl continued staring at him sternly without moving. Sango took Kagome by the hand.

"Come on we don't have to stay here, will you sit in the shelter with me?" Kagome did not respond and followed the demon slayer to the wooden shelter just a few feet away. Sango latched the door, and rolled her eyes at the monks stupidity.

"I know you are afraid." She said.

"I'm not afraid Sango."

"…but you are, and its ok, you can be honest with me. It gives me much pain to know that Miroku has feelings for you. You and I both know that he longs for you, but he doesn't want to hurt you."

"I don't understand him. First he leads me to believe that we were in love when I lost my memory, then he tries to take advantage of me. He really did hurt me, I never knew he was capable…"

"I know its hard, but he is here now, and I don't think he will leave us."

Kohaku peered at the shut door where the women escaped too. He didn't really know what happened between the monk and Kagome, but he did know that he was wrong to carry her off while she was vulnerable in the night.

"Miroku how did you make Kagome like this? I don't really understand all that has happened."

The monk looked alarmed at the question from the young boy.

"You don't really need to know of such things Kohaku, what I did was wrong and I acted selfishly. If I could take it back I would, but it is done."

"Did you try to fight her?"

"Kind of…"

"Well why were you mad at her?"

"I wasn't ever mad at her… I just…" The monk shook his head. "Never mind Kohaku."

The boy didn't ask anything further. Suddenly the ground rumbled. Inuyasha had jumped from his tree and was looking for Kagome, and he spotted Miroku. He didn't acknowledge the monk's presence. He went to the shelter and smelled Kagome scent. He opened the door and peered inside. The two women jumped startled.

"Have you ever heard of knocking at the door?" Sango said annoyed.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome looked sad. He went in and sat down beside her.

"This isn't a very big space you know!" Sango said nudging her way out of the cramped shelter, "I guess that's my invitation to leave."

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"I can see that you are sad?"

"Well your eyes are deceiving you."

He placed his arms around her, and she pushed them off as soon she felt them.

Inuyasha backed away alarmed. "Do you not want me to touch you?"

"I am sorry Inuyasha, you can put your arms around me if you want. I shouldn't have pushed you away…"

"No, you don't want me to." He didn't understand her sudden behavior. She seemed to love it when he was affectionate, and not too long ago she wanted a lot of attention from him, but now he was being pushed away. How could he comfort her? He thought to himself.

She could feel his eyes on her, but couldn't explain her feelings further. When Inuyasha saved her from Miroku, and she saved him from Riakini she felt relieved and happy. Now that Miroku had returned possibly for good, she felt afraid. He was trying to be her friend again, and who was to say it was not an act of some underlying trickery. For some reason around the monk she felt indecent and insecure, as if he controlled her confidence. She felt like he was forcing her to feel guilty for what happened, and she felt horrible inside. A tear gracefully fell from her eyes. Inuyasha wiped it away. She lay her head on his shoulder, and Inuyasha put his arms around her.

"I don't know if I can do this Sango."

"What are you talking about…do what?"

"I can't be near her like this; I can tell that she is afraid of me now."

"Yes she is."

"What can I do?"

"You have to be patient and keep your distance. You scared her just now because you touched her without hesitation as if you owned her. You even made her sit by you! You need to think about how you act around her, or she will never trust you."

"I just wanted to be with her, I…"

"Don't talk to me any further about this, think of how I feel too for once."

"I am sorry, I just have so many thoughts right now, and it helps to talk to you."

Sango got up and left the monk alone with Kohaku and Shippo.

"I am going to go and get some more food." She said without looking back, and Kirara followed after her to help.

The monk sighed.

In the shelter, Kagome lifted her head.

"What is it?"

"I want to go to the hot spring. It would really make feel better."

Inuyasha held his head down shyly. "Can I go with you?"

Kagome blushed and felt almost threatened by his request. "I don't know if I want you watching me…" She whispered.

"OH! I don't mean that I want to…look at your body, I want to walk with you so you won't be alone. I will not look at you…I promise."

"Where will you be then?" She asked for confirmation.

"I will be near you, but I won't be there with you…ok?"

"What if I want to go by myself?"

"Don't you trust me Kagome?"

"Alright lets go then, but…don't come to help me unless I call your name."

He nodded in agreement.

The two walked outside of the shelter to make their way towards the hot springs, and the monk looked at Inuyasha intently because he had been with the woman he loved. Kagome saw this and purposely took the half demon's hand into hers. Miroku immediately averted his eyes, and pretended to not see her action.

**Jessy Notes!**

**Poor Kagome!! She is trying her best to be normal while Miroku is around, but it seems to be harder than she thought it would be. Inuyasha wants to be with her every minute, and Sango would probably just like to strangle the monk right about now, and poor Kohaku and Shippo are more than clueless. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and update soon!! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Inuyasha or the wonderful original characters

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Inuyasha or the wonderful original characters! I do however own this plot in its entirety and any new characters that I decide to create. Thanks so much for reading!!

Kagome continued to hold on to Inuyasha's hand until she came close to the hot spring. She looked ahead at the spring and let go of his hand.

"Alright you can leave me…alone."

He waved to her in agreement and sat down where he stood. She turned around and hid herself from the half demon as she removed her clothing. She dipped her feet in the hot spring and tested the waters to their touch. It was amazingly warm although the wind was cold on her skin. Her body slowly descended beneath the water, and she allowed the water to go even over her head as she ducked further down. She held her breath wanting the water all around her as if to wash all of her fears away. When she began to need air, she immediately rose up for the oxygen. She was so relaxed, and happy that there was such a place to go to, when all her thoughts were too much for her to handle. "_This is the place where Miroku saw me…"_She thought horrified. The peaceful moment suddenly vanished, and she looked around herself to see if she noticed anyone nearby. She listened intently to hear the slightest rustle of leaves. Her efforts were returned with silence, and she took a deep breath and relaxed once more in the spring. "_I wonder if Miroku loves me, or if he merely desires me. I was with him all this time, and he always had eyes for Sango… until that one night he and I were together at the spring. He can not really love me that suddenly… or can he?"_ Kagome yawned and laid back her head upon the rocks behind her. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

It had been a long while. Inuyasha noticed that the sun had gone down, and the night was very much apparent. He could still smell Kagome's scent so he knew that she was still nearby. It worried him however that he didn't hear her call him after all this time, and she still had not returned. He didn't want to go near her unless he heard her voice call his name like she requested of him earlier, but what if she needed him right now and was unable to speak? He shook his head at his thoughts and crossed his arms determined. He could be wrong, and would certainly be punished for his worry if so. He sighed and continued to wait for her instruction if there was going to be any.

Kagome awoke abruptly as a small leaf fell on her shoulder from the tree's shade above her. She looked at the bright stars alarmed. "_Oh no how long have been asleep?" _She thought to herself with Inuyasha on her mind. She was proud of Inuyasha for keeping his word and not coming to her unless she had called him. She quietly tip toed out of the water and looked around for something to dry herself with, however there was nothing there, because she did not think to bring anything for that purpose. She stepped back into the water with only her head above its surface.

"Inuyasha," She called.

The half demon jumped up immediately at the first syllable of his name, and sprinted to her rescue. He stopped in horror when he realized she was still in the hot spring. He could see the color of her bare skin under the water and looked away.

"W-why did you call me?" He stuttered.

"I don't have any cloth to dry myself, and I don't want to get my clothes wet. I don't have anything else to wear that is dry. Will you please bring me something to dry myself with?"

"Oh I forgot that you don't like to dry yourself with leaves, where can I find you such a thing?"

"If you look into my yellow bag at the camp, there will be a blue cloth that I call a towel."

"Alright then, will you be ok by yourself?"

"I will be, just hurry back ok?"

He nodded his head in response and darted as fast as he could back to the camp, not wanting to leave his Kagome alone a moment longer than necessary. He peered around the camp searching for the yellow backpack he saw it near Sango and Kirara. He sneakily grabbed the bag from beside them as they were sound asleep and rummaged through the contents for the color blue. He saw a folded blue cloth and quickly retrieved it, and closed the bag securely. He darted back to Kagome as fast as he possibly could. Before he went to face her at the hot spring he stood behind a tree.

"I have the towel for you. Do you want me to leave it with your clothes?"

"You can bring it to me if you'd like."

Inuyasha looked down not wanting to make eye contact with her as she sat in the hot spring. He circled the rocks carefully making sure not to fall in, and stretched an arm out to hand her the towel. He could smell her sweet scent, and when he felt her hand grab the towel he looked up at her and could not avert his eyes. Kagome was still beneath the water and stared back into his eyes.

"Thank you," She whispered and waited for him to leave. The half demon continued to look at her. "Inu- ya- sha?

"I will wait for you over there."

"No…wait, just stay with me."

"I don't-"

Kagome cut into his response. "I mean look away while I get dressed, I just don't' want you to leave me right now, because I did hear something rustling in the bushes earlier when you went to fetch my towel for me."

"Alright" He said nervously and turned his back from her. He could hear the water dripping from her as she stood up out of the water. He heard the sound of the towel unfolding and the sound of every stroke it took for her to dry herself completely. He listened as she dressed herself and placed her shoes on her feet. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head as if to shun away unwelcome thoughts. He felt her hand take his, and jolted.

"Oh I didn't mean to startle you, we can go back now." She gave him a sweet smile and he bent down to invite her to ride on his back. She took the invitation, and they were back to the camp soon afterwards.

Kagome spread out a blanket near the shelter and lay down on her back to view the stars. She could feel a shadow looming over her.

"I guess you will be sleeping here tonight."

She nodded her head and continued to look into the night sky with wondering eyes. Sango and the others were already fast asleep and no one seemed to notice their presence. The half demon was still standing beside her as she lay there.

"Is something on your mind?" She whispered softly to him.

"I-," Inuyasha stopped speaking as soon as he began. He wanted to be with Kagome in the night, however he did not want to volunteer it. Since the invitation never came he backed away slowly and found himself a high spot on a nearby tree. In alert, he forbid his body to sleep, and his eyes watched over Kagome.

"_I wonder if Inuyasha will stare at me all night." _She looked at the half demon high above her and noticed his eyes move from Miroku then to her repetitiously. She wondered what could be going through his mind. She didn't really stop to ponder how everything was affecting Inuyasha, until now she was more so focused on her feelings than his. _"Today I almost didn't trust him, when he asked to go with me to the hot spring. I can't believe my trust in him faltered even for a moment."_

Sango yawned. She wished she could sleep, but the monk beside her had her mind completely occupied effortlessly. She was angry, hurt, and jealous all at the same time, and her feelings could not subside. All she could do was suppress it, and pretend she was strong. Her head ached with the passing thoughts of her hopeless love, and the past that had so abruptly changed without the slightest hint. Her ears could hear the monk's every breath and she was sure because of his peaceful countenance he would be dreaming of Kagome. _"My heart can love someone other than Miroku…can't it?"_ A single tear fell from her cheek. She held out a hand to touch the sleeping monk, but took it back before it reached. _"His decision has been made…and so has mine,"_ Quietly, she slowly gathered her things, and took another look at Miroku. _"I don't know what I'm doing, but I must try to be free of him." _She nudged Kirara to wake her. The demon two-tailed cat rolled over in her sleep without notice. Sango kicked her in the side impatiently, which woke her up immediately with a sound of quiet tension.

"Sorry Kirara, but I want us to leave."

Kirara looked back towards where Kohaku lay sleeping and looked again at Sango.

"Ok I understand, I will return for my brother, but such things cannot be explained at this inconvenient time…so we must go, just you and me right now Kirara."

Kirara transformed herself, and Sango, with her giant boomerang strapped securely onto her back, jumped up on her friends back, and they both flew away from Inuyasha's forest not knowing their destination.

MEANWHILE:

Sleepily, Kagome awoke to the sun in her eyes, she immediately searched for Inuyasha with her eyes, but he was no longer in the tree.

"Inuyasha?!" She said loudly.

There was no response that followed. She called his name again and got up to find him when there was nothing but silence returning.

Miroku, now awake, looked around with slight annoyance for the half demon. He was really hoping that Inuyasha had gone far away, and would be gone for some time. So that he could have time to gain back Kagome's trust in peace. He knew his thoughts were of vain wishes, and sighed loudly.

"Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara are gone!" Shippo squealed. "I can't find them anywhere."

"They will probably be back soon." Kohaku said calmly, and laid back down.

"Kagome, you and I could go look for them if you want," the monk said as he walked towards her.

"No." She said quickly. "If we wait a while, maybe they will return."

"…But I insist, I know you are worried."

"I just don't want to search for them with you. I'd rather wait."

The monk was taken aback by her response. She didn't want to be alone with him and he was sure that had to be her reasons for not wanting to go.

Inuyasha suddenly sprinted towards Kagome with a big basket of fish, vegetables, and fruit.

"Inu-yasha," Kagome said quietly.

"What's wrong with everyone, did something happen?" He asked.

"Well when I woke up you weren't here, was Sango and Kirara also with you as you gathered food?"

"...Uh no, they were gone already when I left. I am sure they are ok. Besides Sango can take care of herself. I am sure she just needed to fix her weapon or something along those lines."

He started up a good fire, and began searing the fish.

"I wonder why my sister would leave without telling me." Kohaku was a bit bewildered now.

The monk sat by him and assured him that she must have good reasoning to have left. He tried to sound confident in his words.

Kagome sat by Inuyasha as he continued to heat the fish. She remembered how he watched her in the night, wanting so desperately to protect her from everything. She leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. The monk glared at the two in disbelief. Inuyasha touched his cheek with a blush.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to do it…that's all." She chuckled at his surprise.

The monk couldn't stop glaring at them; he saw the way the half demon had Kagome's attention. All he wanted to do was be alone with Kagome one more time so he could show her he was sorry, and that she could trust him.

"What are you staring at Miroku?!" Inuyasha said while noticing his intensive eyes.

"It is none of your concern Inu-"

Inuyasha cut him off as he jumped in front of his face showing his fist.

"What did you say?"

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN." The monk lashed out.

Kagome was shocked at his loud voice aimed at the half demon, and ran to Inuyasha's side to calm him from his anger that she was sure resulted. When she reached his side, she got a look from Miroku that made her heart skip a beat. It was almost like in that one instance he hated her. She looked away from him and held on to Inuyasha's arm.

"I won't be bothered by the likes of you." He said, and then he relaxed his hands and placed his arm around Kagome's waist.

The girl did not look up to notice Miroku's disposition. She tugged at Inuyasha's arm urging him to move away from the upset monk, but he didn't budge.

"Inuyasha come on….please." She said.

"Kagome…" Miroku whispered as he reached out a hand. "You don't understand how I want to make it right with you, but I-"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO HER!" The half demon scowled.

"I need for only us to be together so I can explain." The monk continued to talk to Kagome as if he didn't hear Inuyasha speak at all.

"Just stop it Miroku!" she said sternly, "I don't want to be alone with you! If you must talk to me, you will do it in front of Inuyasha, or we will not talk at all. You were my friend and I trusted you once, but that was then and this is now." She grasped Inuyasha's hand, and he looked down at her sudden strength.

"I love you Kagome… I feel that somehow there was a moment, that you loved me too."

Inuyasha grimaced at his words, and was boiling with anger at the monk.

"I don't recall a moment such as that Miroku. Look at what is right in front of you, and know that I have loved Inuyasha from the start!"

"…But does Inuyasha love you?"

"Of course he does!" She boomed still holding the half demon's hand.

"…Does he love only you though?"

"He loves me, and I know he does. I-"

"You aren't sure are you." He interrupted her.

"WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT MIROKU?" Inuyasha sprang into his face again.

"Don't you also love Kikyo… Inuyasha?" He sneered.

"I-"

Before he could finish Kagome purposely cut in not wanting to hear his response. How could he possibly forget Kikyo after all they had been through even before she even existed? She shook her head at her own confusion.

"Miroku now this is something that doesn't concern you. I know that Inuyasha loves me, and you need to accept that. Or else I don't know how long you can be here with us. Maybe you need to search for Naraku yourself!"

"I am sorry if I upset you Kagome, that is the last thing I want to do. I just wanted to bring you to reality."

"I am in reality, and I don't need your help. I'm finished talking to you."

She left Miroku standing alone and marched off tensely, and Inuyasha followed after her. Kohaku and shippo sat down in the distance with their mouths gaping open at the scene.

"Wow that is drama." Shippo said as he looked at Kohaku, and Kohaku looked back at him.

Inuyasha had taken Kagome up into a tree with him, and looked annoyed. Kagome hugged him lightly.

"I want to go home for awhile. I think you two will do better without me for awhile."

"You shouldn't leave! It's that jerk down there that should leave." He said as he pointed to the monk below him.

"I just need to get away for awhile, is that alright?"

"Well how long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know yet…but soon enough, would you take me down to the bone eaters well?"

"You want to go now?"

She nodded.

He took her off the tree with him, and told her he would walk with her and see her off. Miroku rolled his eyes as he saw the two of them leaving together, not knowing what to make of it.

"Well everybody wants to be somewhere else today." Kohaku said as he also observed.

"It is because Miroku is an idiot." Shippo said with a smirk.

"What Shippo?!" The monk said hearing the remark, and immediately went after Shippo to inflict a bit of pain.

"I didn't mean it Miroku…honest. Aaah!" Shippo screamed as he ran in haste from the irritated monk.

Jessy Notes:

**Sango is starting to take things into her own hands, she was bound to do it sooner or later. Miroku doesn't know where his limits are, and insists on pushing all of them. Will he be able to hold out with Inuyasha while Kagome is gone home to her own time? Stay tuned for the next chapter I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading!! I want to say thank you to "**kouga's older woman**" for being the first to review chapter 31. Yay! Please Review everyone.**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Inuyasha, or any of its creatively made original characters

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Inuyasha, or any of its creatively made original characters. I do however own the ENTIRE plot of this story and any other NEW characters I decide to create. Thank you for reading!

Sango jumped off of Kirara and lay herself down on the ground for a small rest. She looked at the sky and all its clouds, and imagined she was up their with them, forgetting everything below her. Kirara nuzzled her face. She didn't know where she would go to now, and how long she would stay away from the others. _"Miroku probably hasn't noticed my absence…that idiot. I am sure all he cares about now is his Kagome. He doesn't even care about how it all makes me feel. He is the last person I want to see right now." _ Sango motioned for Kirara to transform and mounted her back. The two-tailed stood still not knowing where Sango wanted to go.

"Just go, there is no destination." She whispered as she patted her on the back.

Kirara ascended up into the air, and picked up speed towards the unknown. The wind blew through every strand of Sango's hair. She felt wonderful so high in the sky and let her black thick hair down to encourage every breeze. She circled the hair band onto her wrist and held tight to Kirara, peering down at all the villages beneath her, as if deciding which one she would reside in for the next couple of days.

BONE EATERS WELL:

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes."

"Come on back soon, ok?"

Kagome nodded, but did not make it clear when she would return.

"I know it may be difficult for you, but please don't fight with the monk."

The half demon looked surprised.

"Why do you care so much about what happens to the monk? You don't return any of his feelings do you?"

"Of course not! Just do as I ask, will you?"

"Whatever," Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, as Kagome jumped into the well.

He watched her as she was engulfed in a flashing light and disappeared out of sight. He rolled his eyes at the request she had made in disgust. He sniffed the air and before leaving the well, he hesitated.

"I sense a demonic aurora, but it is very faint!" he said aloud, he looked around him. "Could it be Naraku?"

He felt a presence near him, but yet he was the only one there. He didn't catch any familiar scent. He turned looked above him and also nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and left the well heading back to Kohaku and the others. _"It must have been my imagination," _he thought.

The monk had grown tired of chasing Shippo, and was very annoyed that Inuyasha and Kagome had not yet returned. He crossed his arms waiting for them both to come back, for he didn't know that Kagome had gone home to her own time. Inuyasha came into his view.

"Well what are you doing here alone? Where is Kagome?"

"Keh, what's it to you?" He growled.

"If you let something happen to Kagome, I'll-"

"YOU'LLWHAT?!" The half demon jumped into his face, and shoved him knocking him down to the ground in a spur of dust. "YOU KNOW KAGOME HAS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT WHEN SHE IS WITH ME! IT IS YOU WHO EVERYONE NEEDS TO WORRY ABOUT!"

Miroku dusted himself off. "You still didn't answer my question, where is Kagome?" Miroku said calmly, ignoring Inuyasha's obvious irritation.

"She went home, stupid!"

Kohaku and Shippo looked at them both in dismay.

"I must keep everyone in line while Kagome is gone!" Shippo said taking the place of leader in his mind.

Kohaku burst out laughing at Shippo's noble idea.

"What would you possibly do, Shippo?"

"Stop making fun Kohaku, I've got a lot to handle!"

"Whatever you say Shippo" The boy said shaking his head in disbelief at the little fox demon.

"I sense a demonic aurora again!" The half demon searched his surroundings to look for the source.

"I sense it too, it's getting closer!" Miroku took a hold of his staff and placed a hand over his prayer beads in preparation.

"Well it doesn't have Naraku's stench, but the demonic aurora is immense!" He looked at Kohaku and Shippo, "Take cover you two, I don't recognize this presence at all."

"Whatever it is, I can handle it." Kohaku said with confidence.

"Me too!" Shippo smirked.

"Yeah whatever, just don't get in my way if there's a fight this thing wants!"

The wind grew fierce and the trees swayed by such force. The slight sound of whimpering could be heard and rain began to fall. A figure from the distance slowly came closer….and closer.

"I don't understand." Inuyasha removed his hair from his eyes and squinted to make sure of what he was seeing. "Kagome is that you? I thought you went back home to stay for awhile." He looked at the woman who appeared to be Kagome, but when he sniffed the air around her, he found she did not have her scent, in fact the woman had no scent at all. It was as if she could have been imagined totally.

The woman continued to weep before them, and fell to the ground putting her hands over her face. Her dark hair was unruly and clashed together with a silver coating of wetness as every blow of wind and rain graced her body and drenched her apparel.

"Is that you Kagome?" Miroku whispered to the weeping girl, and reached out his hands to touch the girl.

Immediately as his fingers made a small contact with the figure, the weeping girl vanished in an array of thick dark light. The monk was astonished at the strange happening, and he looked at his fingers as if some residue would be left. There was nothing left, she was gone, whatever and whoever she was, as if she was never there at all.

"What just happened?" Shippo said shaking. "What was wrong with Kagome?"

"…she definitely wasn't Kagome, whatever she was, she didn't have her scent, and her demonic aurora was strong."

"She also didn't have any spiritual powers, so she couldn't have been Kagome." The monk added.

"…But then why did she look just like her?? How come her clothes were the same? No one here dresses like Kagome!" Shippo looked creeped out.

"I don't like this!" The rain stopped, and the sky was clear again. "I'm going to go to the other side of the well to make sure Kagome is alright!" The half demon sprinted out towards the bone eaters well, leaving the others, still confused and wondering, behind him.

Kagome's Time:

"Sota hurry up!! How long can a little boy possibly take in the bathroom?" Kagome shouted behind the closed door, banging on it a few times.

Sota opened the door very quickly and Kagome fell to the floor.

"You did that on purpose!" She said holding her forehead in anguish.

"Sorry sis, I didn't know you were so close to the door." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah right!" She was so ready to relax and have a good bath, and patience was nowhere to be found.

"Its all yours sis." He said presenting to her the bathroom, as if it was a royal throne he bowed.

Kagome rolled her eyes, at his joke, and took hold of her candles she had with her, placing them on the countertops. She took a lighter and lit them one by one, watching every small flame take flight on the wicks. She took in their sweet smell, and beheld their simply natural effect of beauty, and smiled to herself. She started the bath water, and she was thankful to see steam coming from the faucet after a few seconds. _"Yay! There is still some hot water left after the little bathroom hog!" _After she had undressed she sat down comfortably in the hot water, and relaxed herself against the back of the tub, in the dim candlelight. _"Oh yeah! This is the life, there's no drama in here; it's only me and the bath bubbles!!"_ She thought with satisfaction.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"WHAT?!" Kagome said as her heart pounded from the sudden burst of rude noise at the door.

"Inuyasha is here! So you better hurry up!!" Sota chuckled.

"Aww! What now??" she moaned in disappointment.

Inuyasha listened at the bathroom door, after Sota stepped aside, and he heard her whining at the hearing of his arrival. He huffed at the unwelcoming sounds. Sota grabbed his arm, and led him to the kitchen down the stairs.

"I'm making some eggs and rice cakes, would you like something to eat to fill an empty stomach?" Kagome's mom offered generously.

Inuyasha never answered, but she handed a plate full to him, and he started to gobble it up like it was candy. Somehow the food in Kagome's time tasted better to him, it was as if they added magic to it. Kagome called it seasoning but Inuyasha had no clue what she meant. He figured it must be some sort of spell they conveniently mustered up. Kagome's mom eyed the half demon as he gulped down the whole lot of the food on his plate. She gave him another helping, but made it larger this time in a hefty wooden bowl. He nodded his head as a silent thank you and continued pigging out like a modern caveman.

"Wow you must have been hungry!" Sota said as he looked at him astonished and partly amused.

Kagome had gotten dressed and had a large pink fuzzy towel wrapped around her hair which was twirled into what looked like a bun to fit, because she had just treated it to a long overdue washing. She shot Inuyasha a look as soon as he came into her view. Suspicious that he came only to tell her to go back to the feudal era, when she just arrived like an hour and a half ago.

"What does that look mean?" Inuyasha scowled as he dropped the remainder of his rice cake back onto his plate.

""Inuyasha I'm not going back yet, I just got here, you don't expect me to follow your every command do you?"

"I didn't come here to take you back! You can take all the time you want. There is something that happened when you left, and I think you may be interested to know." He stuffed the rest of the rice cake into his mouth and chewed it like it was a dream. Kagome's mom looked at him with admiration, because she just loved it when anyone enjoyed her food. It was the best compliment to her.

"Do you want more Inuyasha? There is plenty, and it looks like you are the only one who wants any food right now."

"No I've had about all I can take!"

"Aren't you going to say thank you Inuyasha?" Kagome said sternly.

"Why should I say-" The half demon stopped his response when he saw Kagome's lips form into the dreadful three letter word that he hated so very much. "OK I AM SO THANKFUL!" He said loudly.

"No worries, I took your enjoyment as thanks." Kagome's mom said with a smile and wink.

"I've got to go comb out my hair. I'm sure the tangles are simply atrocious now." She unraveled her hair and let the damp hair fall to her shoulders, heavy with the weight of the remaining water.

Inuyasha studied her, and compared her image to the image of the girl he saw just moments ago. Her hair looked just the same, as the weeping woman, as the rain drizzled the scene. He shook away the mysterious image from his head, and was bothered that it ever came to his sight. Even though he knew the girl who cried so bitterly wasn't Kagome, it still pricked his heart to see something that appeared so real to him. _"What could it have meant?"_

Kagome observed Inuyasha's countenance and noticed the intense worry written all over his bewildered face. His index finger rested on his chin, and his eyebrows bunched together, as he seemed to ponder every thought in his head.

"Inuyasha?" She tapped him lightly on the shoulder to bring him out of his thoughtful world. "Follow me upstairs and let me hear what happened."

The half demon shook his head once more to make his thoughts cease, and accompanied Kagome as she walked upstairs to her bedroom. She went to her window and unlocked the latch to push it above her. The cool air flew in, and she put her back against the window to partake of the natural pleasures that the wind brought in, as she styled her hair with her comb. Inuyasha set on her neatly made bed and threw some of the pillows on the carpet. He wasn't used to the really soft effect the extra pillows made to the feel of the bed. He much preferred a hard surface, like he was used to when he slept in the tree, or the hard ground's surface back at his turf.

"So are you going to talk to me?" Kagome said, "You look really worried, what are you thinking about?"

"After you left, something very strange happened, and I've never seen the likes of it. I saw you."

"What?"

"I saw you, at least a woman who looked exactly like you. Except, she wasn't you. The sky was clear, and there was not a cloud above, but as soon as we heard the woman's whimpering it started to rain, and she or it walked towards us. She didn't have a scent to even pick up, and she had a demonic aurora that was immense. She just sat there crying bearing her face into her hands, and vanished when Miroku touched her."

Kagome got an eerie feeling hearing his words, and a chill ran up her spine.

"Did she say anything at all?"

"No she just continued to cry until she vanished…" His voice trailed off.

"Well, what do you suppose it means?? You know it's not me because I left when you saw me leave to go back to my own time." She thought hard to herself trying to make sense of the story.

"Are you sure it wasn't your imagination Inuyasha?"

"Of course I'm sure! Duh! I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't feel you should know about it."

"Maybe it was… a vision."

"A vision?"

"Yes."

"A vision doesn't have its own demonic aurora, that thing I saw wasn't a vision. It looked like a human, but I am almost certain it wasn't."

"Hmm."

Sota walked in with Kagome's plate of food, and sat it down on her desk wrapped in plastic.

"Your food is going to get cold sis, aren't you gonna eat it?"

"Thanks Sota, I'll get to it…later." She no longer had her appetite and her mind was satiated with the story she just heard from Inuyasha, and her little brother turned to leave for his own room when he saw she might be preoccupied. She moved herself from the window and sat beside Inuyasha putting her small hand upon his knee.

"So are you alright?" He asked wondering.

"I feel fine, I feel great actually. I am just…baffled by what you said. I hope what you did see was not a premonition of some kind... why would it have a demonic aurora, and what was its reasoning for having my likeness?"

"Do you want to come back with me? Now is not the time I want you to be alone."

"Inuyasha I am not alone, I am here with my family, and its been such a while that I have spent good time with them. Plus there is this geometry test coming, which I'm destined to fail of course."

"But aren't you worried?"

"Look, what you told me does creep me out quite a bit, but I want to be here for awhile, please don't argue with me. I will come back sooner than I was planning however because of what you told me, ok?" She slicked her hair behind her ears, and peered at Inuyasha for a response.

"Ok whatever, have it your way." He said.

She grabbed her plate from off her desk near by, and started eating her food, which had definitely grown cold.

"I'll be back in a minute, I've got to warm my food in the kitchen."

"Don't leave ok?"

Inuyasha didn't answer but just watched her leave, listening to her footsteps as she went downstairs.

"Oh was there a problem with your food Kagome?" Grandpa said as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh no way, I just waited too long to eat, and it has to be warmed up now."

"She's too busy talking to her boyfriend," Sota sneered.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and didn't respond to his comment. "_Inuyasha doesn't even understand the terms boyfriend and girlfriend I believe._" She thought to herself. She took the plate out of the microwave and went back upstairs only to find the half demon asleep on her bed.

"Inuyasha?" She called out to him in vain, for his eyes were seriously heavy, and he was sleeping quite well.

She quietly ate her food, and watched his chest rise and fall. _"He looks so adorable."_ She chuckled to herself.

Jessy Notes:

Sorry I took two days for this chapter! Anyways wow pretty strange isn't it? Who in the world is this woman that looks just like Kagome? Or is it really a woman?? Thanks for reading everyone. Please take the time and review, and let me know what you think.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Inuyasha at all, nor any of its original characters. However this entire plot that I have created belongs to me, and all characters that I decide to create if any. It is purely fan fiction that I have created! Enjoy!!

"OH! Did I sleep here?!

Inuyasha woke up with Kagome sleeping soundly beside him. He nudged her so she would open her eyes. She did so, and looked puzzled at his disposition.

"What is the matter?"

"You could have woke me when you saw me fall asleep!"

"What? Is there some type of schedule you're on that I don't know about?"

"Schedule?" Inuyasha tilted his head like a puppy.

"Never mind. You were so peaceful in your sleep that I didn't have the heart to wake you up, is that so terrible of me??"

"I better be getting back." He said.

"Wait before you go, I have something for you and the others. I know how much you all like potato chips!"

Kagome grabbed 3 bags of potato chips from her desk drawer stash, and handed it to the appreciated half demon.

"Awesome! Crunchy potatoes!" Inuyasha said as he snatched the bags from her.

"That's right!" Kagome said with a chuckle, and watched as Inuyasha jumped out the window and landed gracefully on the ground below. He gave a wave before heading towards the well.

"Kagome you better come down here, before all the breakfast is gone!" Sota yelled from down stairs.

"Alright!" She skipped down the stairs to get some breakfast, and noticed that Sota, Grandpa, and Mom had been waiting for her.

**FEUDAL ERA:**

Miroku became alert as soon as the sun arose in the sky. He was furious to find that Inuyasha hadn't come back yet and was pacing back and forth looking through the trees for the half demon.

"Are you going to do that all day?" Kohaku asked.

The monk ignored him, and continued to be deep in thought.

"Sango still hasn't come back yet. Are you going to go after her?" Shippo inquired suddenly.

The monk stopped pacing and the boy's question caused the thought of Inuyasha spending the night with Kagome once again, to leave his head for a time.

"I don't know where to begin looking for her, I am sure she probably just left to fix her weapons, or maybe even wanted a break from here."

"A break? Why would she want that?"

"Um I don't really know…," he lied.

Miroku did know exactly why Sango wanted to be away from them. His strong feelings for Kagome were absolutely apparent and he couldn't hide them from her presence, to protect her feelings. He didn't want to lie to her, or act dishonestly so he felt that being realistic was the best medicine for the both of them.

"I do care about her whereabouts Kohaku, but I also respect her if she needs her space right now."

"I see what this is!" Shippo said with a smirk.

"What is it Shippo?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"It is because you picked Kagome over her!"

"WHAT?!" Miroku said surprised of what came out of the young fox demon's mouth.

"Well it is true isn't it? It all makes sense now!"

Kohaku rolled his eyes at the fox demon's well overdue knowledge.

"You just can't make up your mind, and I thought Inuyasha was the only indecisive one, behold I was wrong." Shippo crossed his arms, and nodded his head approving his own words.

"Hey! I'm not indecisive! I know what I want." The monk bopped Shippo over the head and it left a bruise.

"Ouch! You didn't have to do that, you know what I said isn't wrong." He rubbed his head.

"Oh well lets see, say it again, and lets see if I approve or not?" Miroku waited for Shippo's lips to part, and the little fox demon kept his mouth shut.

Inuyasha came in through the woods with the three bags of potato chips in hand.

"Yay! Crunchy potatoes!!" Shippo said running towards him. He snatched one of the bags and went to sit by Kohaku to share them with him. The boy grabbed a handful and chucked them down his throat in satisfaction.

Inuyasha handed a bag to Miroku.

"Here you go… idiot."

Miroku took it from his hands, ignoring the introduction, and tore the bag opened and began enjoying the contents. He loved food from Kagome's time. Some of it tasted significantly different then food that he was used to. Inuyasha kept the last bag for himself and gobbled the chips happily.

"So did any of you see Kagome's look-a-like while I was gone?"

"No, we haven't seen a thing." Shippo said with his mouth full, "So Inuyasha, when is Kagome coming back?"

"I don't know, she'll be back when she feels like it."

FORCADISH VILLAGE:

"Are you needing a place to stay?" A small girl with a white Kimono bowed a short hello to Sango as she jumped off Kirara. The girl was frail, petite, and smelled of sweet scents. Her hair had black curls as tight as little springs and reached the bottom of her neck shy from her shoulders, and her voice was of a very high pitch.

"Oh hi, what is your name?" Sango asked the small little greeter.

"My name is Mirani, I am the princess of Forcadish."

"For-ca-dish? What is that?" Sango looked puzzled.

The little girl didn't answer her, but looked behind as if expecting someone to show up momentarily. The demon slayer could hear heavy footsteps coming forward. A very tall woman came and swept the little girl up into her arms. The woman stood about a foot over Sango. She wore two straight long auburn ponytails, one on either side of her parted hair. The fabric she wore was mixed with lace and solid blue. A ribbon was tied about her neck, and small wooden sandals with flowers fastened to them were on her feet.

"Well who do you have here, Mirani?"

"I don't know, I just found her."

"I'm Sango."

"Welcome to our village. Forcadish."

"What is Forcadish?" Sango asked, not familiar with the name of their village.

"Oh its really nothing, my little Mirani here has a big imagination, and decided that we name our village Forcadish, so we gave her what she wanted, and so it is the name of it." The woman gave a big laugh as if what she said amused her greatly.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I don't really know, I guess I need a place to lodge for a little while."

"Well, I won't hesitate to seek out a nice shelter for you here, I always welcome a stranger, if there is room." She gave another big jolly laugh and patted her on the back. Sango lost her balance from the woman's strength, and fell face first.

"What are you doing down there?" The woman said peering down at her.

Sango didn't answer her but got back to her feet quickly, annoyed as she dusted herself off as Kirara followed.

"Here you can stay with us in the main building. I'm sure Mirani would like company for a couple of nights."

"Thank you, um what is your name?"

"Luphin is my name." She shoved Sango into little Mirani's room.

"HEY! What about Kirara" Sango said annoyed.

"Oh did I offend you?" She placed Kirara gently in the room with Sango.

"Oh well you sure were gentle with Kirara."

The woman took no notice of Sango's irritation, and remained disturbingly jolly.

"I'll bring some food for you and Ki-ra-ra soon, just wait here. You look really hungry."

"..that would be great." Sango said irritably rubbing her back from being shoved in the room.

Mirani sat beside her and had a big smile on her face.

"So where did you come from?"

"I normally lodge east of here, but I want to explore for a while."

Sango laid down on the soft cushion near to her, and rested her head. Kirara in her small form crept up beside her.

"Your cat is so cute, but she has two tails!" Mirani began to pet Kirara.

"She is not a normal cat. She is a demon cat."

Mirani jumped away from Kirara in horror.

"A DEMON?"

"Don't be afraid of her, she has a pure heart, A demon is what she really is, but its not really who she is…if that makes sense. She is my friend; her and I have traveled together since I was a young one like you."

The door opened slowly and a man walked in with two trays of food. Sango's sat up immediately and beheld the man with her food. He sat the trays down on the floor and gave a silent bow before he left.

"Who was that Mirani?"

"Oh him? That's our servant."

"Your servant?"

"Well yes, don't you have a servant where you are from?"

"There is no need Mirani, I like doing things for myself. What is the man's name?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not know?"

"Well I don't talk to him, he is the servant."

"Well don't you think he will get a bit lonely if no one talks to him?"

"He is here to please us, not the other way around, at least that is what Luphin says."

Sango shrugged her shoulders at the little girl, and stopped the conversation. _"Things are different here."_

She took her tray, and smelled the food. It smelled awesome and very sweet. She took a bite of a patty of sort, and it tasted of fish and bread.

"This is very good!"

"Its my favorite!" Mirani said.

"What do you call this?"

"Its fish bread!"

"Oh simple name." Sango chuckled.

Sango finished her plate quickly and took her tray in her hands.

"Where can I take this?"

"You don't have to take it anywhere, just leave it here and the servant will come pick it up."

"Ok have it your way." She put the tray back down, and opened the door of the room.

"Are you leaving?"

"I just want to walk around a bit, and explore the village."

The little girl nodded and relaxed on her cot, even though it was the middle of the day. Sango was surprised she wasn't out frolicking around like she observed that most of the other children from village were doing right now.

INUYASHA'S FOREST:

"I'm going to go look for my sister. She has been gone for too long. I believe she may be in trouble." Kohaku stood up with his decision made.

"I'll go with you!" Shippo said, "You'll need my help."

"You don't have to come Shippo, it's alright."

"Well you don't want to walk around the whole time, do you?"

"Maybe not… you're right, I don't necessarily have Kirara with me to depend on."

"Yep! Friends like me are so hard to come by!" Shippo said proudly.

Inuyasha noticed the two young ones preparing to leave.

"And where do you two think you two are going?" He held Shippo by his head and eyed Kohaku suspiciously.

"Let us pass. We are going to find my sister Sango. I can't just sit idle while she is absent for so long." The boy said.

"Keh, I won't be worrying about you two! You better stay out of trouble!" When Inuyasha finished speaking, Shippo and Kohaku had already left, and Miroku was laughing.

"What are you so amused about?" Inuyasha asked the monk annoyed.

"As if you can order Kohaku around, since when was that even possible Inuyasha?"

"Shut up! I wasn't trying to order anyone around. If something happened to those two, I'd have Sango and Kagome on my back."

"You are right…for once."

Inuyasha started another fire, as the other one had been left unattended for too long, and burnt out with the lack of wood. He placed some fish on a few sticks and began to roast a nice meal. Miroku eyed it hungrily.

"No way Miroku, go get your own fish, there is a nice lake not too far, go try your luck."

"I wasn't wanting any of your fish anyway, you must have been on the scrawny side of the lake with those catches."

"Whatever, say what you want. Scrawny or not I will enjoy eating them all!" He said with a scowl.

Miroku got up and walked to the lake close by. He picked out a long stick and used a sharp rock to carve the end of the stick for a prickly point. He saw some fish swimming in a blur under the water and pricked the water like mad, for a fish. It took him about 15 tries before he struck an unfortunate swimmer. He removed the small fish from his stick and went for it again.

He stopped abruptly and dropped his stick in the water. He sensed a demonic aurora. _"I recognize this presence…"_ He thought. He looked around assured that something was near to him. He felt some droplets of rain trickle upon his hair, and fall down his face. He held out his hand as if to confirm the change in weather. _"Its unmistakable."_ He was positive now what was happening. The mysterious girl is returning, he thought to himself. Around him he did notice a ripple in the water, and to his shock, the woman emerged from the water in front of him. The monk ran backwards at the eerie sight. The woman drenched from head to toe, weary eyes, and a frown. Her clothes clung to her like silk. She looked steadily with a tormented disposition at Miroku. The monk was motionless. He remembered what happened when she first appeared; she vanished as soon as he touched her.

"Were you…in the water this whole time?"

The girl didn't say anything, but continued to gaze into his eyes without ceasing with such extreme intensity that made Miroku shiver.

"Who are you?" He started again slowly. "Where did you come from?"

"I-" The girl parted her lips to speak, but stopped as soon as she began.

Miroku raised an eyebrow and held his still position in the water giving patience to hear her speak.

"I am Ka-go-me." She said faintly. Her voice sounded exactly like Kagome's voice.

"You are not Kagome! I am sorry but you are mistaken." He slowly walked towards her. "You are a demon of some kind, what is your original form?"

The woman did not avert her eyes from the monk, but received his words as though they were painful swords slicing through her flesh. Tears began to stroll down her cheeks as the rain, which was light droplets only, began to fall fiercely now. Lightening struck the sky startling the monk. Miroku waited for her to make a move, and wondered how he might defend himself if so. He didn't want to use his wind tunnel on a woman who favored Kagome so much. It would be as if he had destroyed the very woman he loved, even though she clearly wasn't her. The image of her being sucked into his wind tunnel would haunt him. Her demonic aurora was immense and untamed. There was no logical reasoning for what was standing before him.

She raised her arms up and put forth her hands, walking slowly in small steps towards the monk. Miroku felt her hands touch his chest, and was shocked to see she did not vanish.

"What are you doing?" He said shakily.

She cupped his chin into her hands, and kissed him lightly on his lips. Miroku didn't budge but was mesmerized by what was happening. _"I know this isn't Kagome, but it still feels like it is." _

The woman removed her hands and let down her arms. She clutched her hands together, and backed away from him, her eyes still locked onto his with a sad disposition.

"I love you Mi-ro-ku," She whispered.

Miroku could not look away from her now, he wanted to hold her, to kiss her also, and tell her that he loved her, as if she herself was the real Kagome. He shook his head at his desperation. _"I am such an idiot. This woman is a demon! What am I thinking?!"_ He felt shameful, confused, happy, and sad all at once.

"How do you know me?" He asked.

The woman did not respond but held her face in her hands, and the monk could see the tears fall between her fingers like small waterfalls. He walked closer to her, and tried to touch her, but she dematerialized before him, and he was left with nothing once again.

Inuyasha had just finished enjoying his meal of fish when he saw the monk walking towards the fire with one scrawny little fish.

"HA! Is that all you got?" Inuyasha sneered as he pointed at the small fish to make fun. "No wonder you wanted some of mine, because you really couldn't catch anything worth eating."

Miroku took no notice of the half demon's immaturity.

"I saw the girl…again." He looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"SO? What happened?"

"She thinks that she is Kagome, and she loves me…" His voice trailed off.

The rain had completely stopped and the sky was not clear. The two could hear some footsteps from the distance and looked towards the way of them. Inuyasha looked wide- eyed at Kikyo. He stood up almost offended at her presence, but was somehow pleased just the same to see her.

"What brings you here Kikyo?"

"Miroku," She ignored Inuyasha. "What do you suppose kissed you in the lake?"

"HUH?!" Inuyasha inquired with a rigid shout. "You didn't tell me that thing kissed you! It's just like you to be fooled by a demon…!"

"Were you watching?" The monk looked as if he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"The woman you beheld is not alive, and she is not a woman." Kikyo said stiffly.

"Are you sure about that Kikyo?" Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms stubbornly. "What do you know about her?"

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha.

"She is merely an emotion, a reflection of Kagome that has taken form. She has detached herself from her source, and has been corrupted because of her long suppression inside Kagome."

Miroku got in front of the priestess and wanted more of an explanation.

"What suppression?"

"I have not seen a power like this sense the days that I was alive and did not borrow the souls of the dead. It is as rare as the sacred jewel. I am unable to understand her possession of it, because she is my descendent, and I do not even have such a power."

"What power is that?" Miroku and Inuyasha asked in coincidental unison.

"If it is her will, she can decide what not to feel, she can remove herself from her own distaste. Its as if she can change who she is and how she feels at will."

"I don't know what you just said, but are you saying that Kagome has the power to change herself anytime she wants to? Ha! Anyone can do that if they want to."

"No Inuyasha. Listen to me well. She can make it so the thoughts were never real to her, as if they never began. She can eliminate any annoyance. I have wanted that power before. The night I was betrayed before I died. I wanted to detach myself from my hate, but I …could not."

"So this thought then…." Miroku clutched his fists. "This thought was one of love for me."

Kikyo observed the monk.

"She removed the love she had for you, and it took her likeness. She will have to destroy it, and only she can do it. If she does not destroy it…it will find it's way back to her."

"….but what if she doesn't destroy it?" Miroku said with a splash of hope.

"Then she will love you…" Kikyo looked at him sternly and said. "But be assured she will also love Inuyasha and her heart will be shared.

Inuyasha looked away from Kikyo and was displeased to here her words_. "So…Kagome really did develop feelings for the monk." _This realization hurt him. He wondered how long she had harbored this emotion for the monk without him knowing and why.

Jessy Notes:

**Uh Oh! Kagome has no idea what drama is occurring without her actual presence! She's going to be shocked when she returns that's for sure. Does she even know about her power, or is she really clueless? What will Inuyasha make of this? Why is Kikyo giving them the answers? Also, Sango is in a new village, what new adventures will she come across on her small vacation from Miroku?! Is Kohaku and Shippo really going to find Sango? Stay tuned for the next chapter yay! Please review for me!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Inuyasha, and I definitely do not own any of the original characters. I do however own this plot in its entirety, and any characters that I decide to create at all. Thank you for reading!**

Kagome rubbed her tummy in satisfaction from her delectable meal she just consumed. She was late for school, and she knew that the long dreaded geometry test was on her agenda at school. _"I haven't even glanced at my geometry book for over two weeks! I'm going to fail the test miserably!"_ Slowly but surely she made her way to school, wishing that the teacher would somehow surprise them with a "no test" gift. Though her steps were very slow and small, she made it to school doors much faster than she had hoped. She looked at the time, and noticed that if she walked in now she would be late even for the test. _"Hmm… well it would be rude to walk in right in the middle of the geometry test! I'm absent so much, what is another day of absence going to do to me? I don't understand why they haven't disowned me as a student yet as it is…"_ She happily made up in her mind to forget the whole "trying to go to school today" thing and turned herself around to run home. The look on her face was as if she had just won a fierce battle with a demon in the feudal era and saved the day.

While skipping merrily back to her home, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Immediately she stopped to tend to herself and put her hand on her heart. It was beating at a disturbing rate. _"Am I this out of shape?" _She panicked as her body began to feel weakly. She put her palm to her forehead to estimate her temperature, and could not feel any change. Sweat began to pour down her cheeks and she fell to the ground in her feeble state. The wind blew gently over, under, and through the large tree branches above the now unconscious Kagome.

Three hours had passed and the school bell rang. A crowd of students rushed out pushing, and shoving one another to get out of the school doors. Sota was in the midst of the students walking slowly from his classroom, patiently waiting for all the large rude kids to hurry and leave. He noticed a tall boy walking beside him trying to get his attention by waving.

"Hi, you are Kagome's little brother aren't you?"

"Well yes, who are you?"

"Why I'm Hojo!" He said proudly with a gentle smile. "Isn't your name Sota?"

"It sure is." The little boy said, kind of happy that one of the "big kids" was talking to him.

"Your grandpa told me that Kagome had been absent from school these last few weeks because of a disease called the Uniform Cuniper disease… I'm not sure what it is, but he said that because of the disease she is in danger of losing both her arms!! When I heard that she had been diagnosed with such a rare and terrible disease that I have never even heard of I immediately gathered up my best medicinal herbs for her, and even put together a small salad basket! Would you please make sure she gets it today? I hear the disease is quite contagious!" He handed Sota a large brown paper bag, which was tied with a bow at the top.

"…Did you say Uniform Cuniper??" Sota said bursting out laughing.

"Wow Sota that is really not something to laugh at…" Hojo said almost offended at the little boy. "Please be more concerned about your sister's health!"

Sota stopped laughing, and understood that Hojo was just like Kagome's other extremely gullible friends. He tried to take Hojo's package from his hands, but he couldn't lift it.

"That is way too heavy for me, if you don't mind holding that bag for a while longer, you can walk home with me, and we can take it to her together."

"…Awesome, I'd really like to see Kagome, it's been forever since I saw that enchanting smile of hers!"

Sota rolled his eyes, and walked down the now empty walkway out of school. The leaves were falling quite fast now, and the ground was covered with multicolored arrangements.

"What is that?" Sota said pointing as he noticed some green and white fabric under a pile of leaves. "Did someone drop their spare uniform or something?"

"I think its something more than clothes!!" Hojo looked in horror as he saw some black hair also in between the leaves." He quickly brushed away the leaves with his hands and to his astonishment, noticed the still body of Kagome.

"Oh no Sota! It looks like Kagome tried to make it to school today. She should really rest in her condition."

Sota looked at his sister as she lay in heap on the ground. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and didn't understand why. _"Sister doesn't really have a disease does she?"_ He thought to himself, ashamed that he had laughed earlier.

"Come Sota, you will have to gather your strength and help me carry this bag. I can't carry Kagome and the bag too."

Sota picked up the bag, but this time he propped it on his back for more support and followed Hojo with his sister lying limp in his arms.

"Hang in there, Kagome!" Hojo stressed as they both made their way to the Higurashi household.

**INUYASHA'S FOREST:**

"What's with you Miroku?"

"What do you mean? Don't you already know?"

"How should I know what occurs in that filthy mind of yours."

"I am sure of it now."

"Sure of what?"

"Kagome does love me."

Inuyasha shot him a wicked glance.

"Miroku if you had listened to Kikyo, you might have figured out already that Kagome's love for me pushed any chance of her loving you out of the way!"

Miroku laughed menacingly at the half demon's comment.

"Kikyo did not say such a thing, besides who are to conclude something you don't understand."

"Oh I understand it perfectly! Kagome doesn't care about the likes of you!" Inuyasha balled up his fists.

"HA! You sure do amuse me Inuyasha, and isn't it a nice fact that the woman you still hold feelings for was your informer? You and Kikyo used to be inseparable and you know it. The thought of Kagome loving me is not farfetched, and there is no reason to listen to your rambling!"

Inuyasha drew back his fist, but stopped midway of clobbering Miroku.

"I'm not going to waste my time with you. You should go look for Sango, you're one to talk!"

"It concerns me that Sango is not with us right now, but she will come back when she feels the time is right. I am sure of it."

Inuyasha could hear some footsteps coming near them, and saw Shippo and Kohaku appear from behind the bushes.

"What are you two doing back?" Miroku said with amusement. "I thought you two were going to search for Sango."

"Kohaku got us lost!" Shippo said eyeing Kohaku angrily.

"What do you mean I got us lost? We were lost from the start… neither you nor I know where to even begin looking for her!"

"Well at least if you would have listened to me when I told you that we should go right, we wouldn't have went around in a pointless circle."

"Stop it you too. I don't feel like hearing a bunch of babble. If you got lost, then you got lost…who cares." Inuyasha halfway mumbled.

"Hey you two must be hungry, why don't we go get some fish from the lake?" Miroku suggested wanting to get away from Inuyasha for a time.

"Ok, I sure could use some!" Kohaku said enthusiastically.

Shippo didn't say a word but followed the two towards the lake.

Inuyasha turned his back toward them as they left. He was trying to act confident around Miroku but to himself, he felt threatened. Kagome really did have feelings for Miroku, and even though she released those feelings, the part of her that loves the monk is still thriving somewhere. He remembered the words of Kikyo and how she said that only Kagome herself could destroy the image of her own thoughts. _"I wonder if Kagome will destroy the woman, or receive her back into herself." _ He stood upright on his feet. _"I must see you Kagome…"_

He found it to be very convenient that Miroku and the others had went to obtain food. Now he could go to the bone eaters well without question or concern from either of them. He didn't like to explain himself if he could help it. He sprinted toward the well, in anticipation of seeing his Kagome. His heart ached with questions, and things to say to her.

"What is it that you are doing, Inuyasha?" Kikyo was sitting on the side of the well as if she was guarding it.

"Kikyo, its you!" Inuyasha looked puzzled at her presence.

"Must you always be so surprised to see me?"

"Please move aside, Kikyo…this is none of your concern."

"Aren't I your concern though? Would you have me to believe that you would let this moment pass?"

"What moment?" Inuyasha said looking away.

"You and I… we are alone. I have missed you Inuyasha." Kikyo got up from the side of the well and walked to Inuyasha putting her arms around him. "Do you wish to be with me again?"

Inuyasha was motionless, and he couldn't bring himself to push her away.

"I was with you in the past Kikyo, but now things are different."

"Kiss me Inuyasha, and make things the way they were!"

Inuyasha turned his head away from her eyes, and she released him from her arms.

"Have it your way and go to your Kagome. You will find it hard to forget however that her love for Miroku is existing somewhere!"

"Shut up! I understand that she didn't want to feel love for Miroku, otherwise that weird thing that looks like her, wouldn't have detached itself because of that suppression you talked about! "

Kikyo didn't like his harsh tone.

"Believe what you want Inuyasha. You must know that Kagome is in danger however." She smiled wickedly. "The stupid woman didn't destroy the thought, but let it develop its own form! Each moment that passes without her corrupted reflection, her body will grow weaker. She could be fighting for her life as we speak. It has been quite sometime now. You may have already lost her."

"Why would it make her weaker?!"

"Her reflection of Miroku's love is trying to get back to her, if Kagome is too strong it cannot succeed. As time passes its strength grows, and her strength deteriorates automatically to make it easier. It's the natural way of Kagome's power. One part of herself cannot become stronger unless the other part grows weak and so forth." Kikyo laughed out loud. "What ever will you do Inuyasha?"

"Well tell me Kikyo!" He said quite annoyed at her uncalled for pleasure. "How does she destroy it?"

"She must make a decision. She must either accept her love for Miroku, or destroy it. If she doesn't know how to handle her own power… then she better figure it out. Besides a little suffering never hurt anyone right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scowled. _"I should have taken her back with me the first time I went!"_

"Get out of my way Kikyo!"

Kikyo gracefully stepped aside, and Inuyasha jumped down the well in haste.

**KAGOME'S TIME:**

Kagome's mom rushed out of the house with a scream, when she noticed Hojo carrying her daughter, and Sota following after.

"What happened?!" She inquired.

"Well we found her on our way back from school. She wasn't in class today so I guess she had been trying to get to school."

"Please hurry and carry her to her room. I want her to lay down in bed."

Hojo carried Kagome up the stairs to her room, and went down again to bring the bag that Sota had left at the foot of the stairs for him to carry up too. Kagome's mom sat beside Kagome's bed and held her hand.

"I have some medicinal herbs for her. I didn't know that Uniform Cuniper was such a terrible disease that even causes her to lose consciousness."

Kagome's mom thanked him for the medicinal herbs and the huge salad basket that she noticed was inside the bag. She didn't even want to waste her time in telling him that the Uniform Cuniper was a lie that Grandpa conveniently made up. Hojo took one more look at Kagome wishing her well, and waved a goodbye to Sota and her Mother.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sota asked.

"I don't know," her voice trailed off.

Inuyasha hopped out of the well and ran to the front door banging on it.

"KAGOME!" He shouted vigorously.

Grandpa opened the door quickly.

"What is it boy?"

"Is Kagome alright?"

Grandpa was rubbing his hip and had just gotten up from a nap. It took a lot to wake him up, and Inuyasha's knock did the trick. Sota appeared behind him after running down the stairs and took Inuyasha's hand and led him upstairs to Kagome.

Inuyasha went to Kagome's side immediately, and her mom stood up to give him space.

"She won't wake up." Her mom said shaking her head, "We should take her to the hospital soon."

"Nothing will help her here. She needs to go back with me."

"I don't think they have improved medicine in your time Inuyasha, she needs proper care."

"I promise that she will be ok…please I urge you to trust me. If she is going to have a chance I need to bring her back with me. I can't really explain to you the details right now, because there isn't time."

Her mom shook her head no.

"I know you care for her Inuyasha, but she does need proper care, I'm going to have to tell you to let her be."

Inuyasha could see that her mom was not going to listen to him, without a second thought, he scooped Kagome up in his arms and made a run for it back to the well. He could hear Sota, Kagome's mom, and even Grandpa yelling for him to wait, as he rushed out carrying the limp Kagome in his arms. He sprinted to the well and jumped in holding Kagome tightly.

**JESSY NOTES!**

**Ok, it looks like Kagome is in for it. She is out cold without a clue, while that creepy reflection of hers is growing stronger. Will her love for Miroku successfully return to her, or will Kagome wake up in time to destroy it? You will have to stay tuned to hear about Sango. I had to cut this chapter a little shorter than I wanted. Please review and tell me what you think!! Thanks so much for reading.**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Inuyasha, or any of its original characters. I do however own the plot of this story in its entirety and any new characters that I decide to create if any.

Inuyasha carefully placed Kagome on the ground beside the well. The wind had grown disturbingly cold and all around him he could feel a mist coming. Her body was cold and stiff, the half demon kept his eyes on her chest to watch it rise and fall. _"I know she will not die, that image of hers that loves Miroku cannot come back to a dead host…or can it?"_ Inuyasha lied on his side beside her and took her hand. He whispered in her ear things that he could not casually say, but his heart was overwhelmed and he was afraid of losing Kagome's love…forever.

"Come back to me Kagome, I need you."

He could feel tears form in his eyes. He wiped them away before they could fall free.

Inuyasha could sense the demonic aurora of the image that came from Kagome coming quickly near to them. _"It's not going to waste anytime."_ The wind in a mere second altered to a fierce wave of rain and storm. The sky grew gloomy gray, but the half demon could not see the reflection of Kagome anywhere. He squeezed her cold wet hands and kissed them.

"KAGOME PLEASE!" He laid his head on her chest, and he could no longer fight any tears, but the rain hid them away as each fell. "Please come back to me." He whispered.

He looked up feeling a presence above them. There before him was the reflection of Kagome peering down at Inuyasha, loomed over Kagome's body, which made her disposition even more perturbed.

"I won't let you near her!" Inuyasha stood up and guarded Kagome's sleeping body.

"I am ready." The girl said looking down at her feet as if she was ashamed.

"Ready for what?!"

"I am ready to take back my place." The girl clasped her hands together as she continued to look away from Inuyasha.

"Look at me!"

The girl slowly raised her head and gave Inuyasha his sought after attention.

"Don't do this…"

She tilted her head to the side as if he was speaking an unknown language that she could not decipher in her head.

"Move away from this body, I demand it of you." She kneeled down before Inuyasha and took firm hold of both his shins with her small hands. The half demon could feel his legs being stunned with unrecognizable energy. He fell down to the ground, and his legs were of no use to him anymore. "_She is strong now, because Kagome has weakened_."

The girl smiled at him with deceitful sincerity, and winked. She placed a hand on Kagome's chest. Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyelids opened as soon as the girl touched her. He could see Kagome's frantic face trying to speak, but no words would come out for her.

"Kagome…I love you, you have a large soul; you can overcome this!"

Kagome did not understand what was happening. Inuyasha had told her that he had seen someone who looked just like her in the feudal era but she didn't know why this woman existed, and why she had such power over her. She had no knowledge of her power to destroy her own reflection, and was vulnerable to all of its wishes of returning. A pain shot through her chest, and she started to hear words in her mind that she would never say, feel, or think. They were telling her to love Miroku, to replace Inuyasha, to forget everything she holds dear and replace it all for Miroku. Tears fell down her face, and in her mind she answered no as sternly as she could repetitiously. It hurt her to move but she had to touch Inuyasha for support.

Inuyasha watched as her feeble hand reached for his, as the eerie girl watched in disgust. He reached out to her, using the strength of his arms to move since his legs were of no use.

The girl was looking outraged at Kagome's silent rejection of unwelcome. She placed her idle hand on top of her other hand, and placed her forehead on Kagome's forehead.

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha said frightful that she was succeeding now in returning.

The girl ignored him and continued.

Kagome could hear more words in her mind that were not her own. She listened in fear as they nipped away at her confidence.

"Your love for Inuyasha is becoming dormant, and you want something else. You want something else to fill that emptiness that is taking place right now. You want to feel love again. You love Miroku."

Kagome was enraged at the invasion of her mind, and her soul awakened because of her anger, and let her free for just a quick moment.

"NO, INUYASHA AND I ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!"

The half demon was startled at the outburst of her voice, and he was surprised that she could now speak.

The girl was thrown back at Kagome's unwillingness, and appeared to be injured in some way. The girl looked at her with hate and sadness.

"You have no right to get in my head!" She could feel herself becoming stronger, and suddenly her body had the strength to move.

Inuyasha's legs released their spell because her reflection was growing weaker because of Kagome now, and he got to his feet, watching the scene as if it was a season finale that weighed life and death.

"What are you!"

"I am you..."

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"I am you." The girl said again

"How can you be?"

"You created me and then pushed me away!" Tears began to roll down her eyes, and she laid down on the soggy ground as she weakened at Kagome's strength.

"I want you to leave."

"I cannot leave, nor can I stay. I am running out of time you see."

"What are you saying? I don't understand!" Kagome stretched out her bow aiming an arrow at the weak girl.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Inuyasha.

"You have to destroy her while she is weak, or she may be able to take your strength again at any time."

"How do I do that?"

Inuyasha shook his head in shame.

"I don't know." He whispered.

The girl smiled as she listened to their words.

"You don't know how to kill me do you Kagome?" The girl lifted her head from the ground with a boost of confidence. "You reject me, but you can't even destroy me."

Kagome could feel her legs weaken, and her chest began to feel pain again.

"STOP IT!" Kagome fell to her knees as the reflection stood now upright.

Inuyasha ran toward the reflection but bumped into an invisible shield.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" He shouted. "KAGOME! DON'T LET HER OVERCOME YOU!"

The rain had not ceased and Kagome was drenched, cold, and weak again. She kept the bow outstretched with all her might and let go of the tension releasing the arrow. It went directly to its target and pierced the reflection through its heart. The girl removed the arrow without any pain inflicted and threw it to the ground.

"Silly woman, you don't think your arrow can hurt me do you? I know about your spiritual powers, but you cannot harm yourself dear."

"I love Inuyasha."

"What did you say?" The girl moved her ear in the direction of Kagome as if straining to hear.

"I LOVE….Inuyasha!" She pointed to the now dumfounded half demon, which was still stuck behind the invisible shield watching everything frantically.

The girl turned her gaze to Inuyasha.

"You love this abomination?"

"I do NOT love Miroku! I LOVE INUYASHA!" She was screaming now and threw down her bow and arrows, and ran towards the girl.

The girl fell to the ground and bore her face into her hands as tears formed in her eyes.

"Are you quiet deaf?!" She questioned.

Miroku came from behind the bushes into the scene horrified. Kohaku and Shippo just stared in confusion at the two Kagome's, and the helpless Inuyasha.

Kagome's reflection looked up at Miroku in the mist of her tears. Miroku could not resist running to comfort her.

"Please Miroku hold me in your arms. I want to be with you!"

Miroku stayed true to her request and embraced her willingly.

"What are you doing Miroku??" Kagome looked at him confused. "Get away from her!"

"I cannot stay away from a woman in distress." He said looking at the real Kagome as he held her reflection in his arms.

Kagome averted her eyes from the picture of the two. It looked as if she was watching herself in the monk's arms.

"Miroku you idiot! How did you get through her stupid barrier?"

"Oh there was a barrier?" The monk asked.

"Yes stupid!" Inuyasha was annoyed and tried to get through the invisible barrier again to clobber Miroku but he crashed into what appeared to be nothingness and crashed into the ground.

"Well that was reckless." Shippo said laughing.

Inuyasha immediately pointlessly ran for Shippo but smashed into the clear shield again.

Kagome stood over Miroku and her reflection.

"Miroku you have to let her go, she isn't real."

"She is as real as you are Kagome!" Miroku was now angry. "The feelings you had for me were real and you know it.

Kagome was confused. She didn't know how to respond to him, and she didn't want to be silent either.

"I know what I feel right now, and I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Miroku…." Kagome's reflection spoke once more.

"What is it?"

"Wait for me,.." Her voice trailed off as the rain and wind died down. She vanished in his arms and nothing remained.

Kagome fell to her knees and clutched at her heart. It was as if a great burden had been lifted. "_She'll be back_."

Inuyasha dropped Shippo from his grasp and the little fox demon landed with a thud face first in the soggy ground. He picked up Kagome.

"Are you alright??" Inuyasha inquired.

"She would be better if you weren't in her face." Miroku said while shooting him a look

Inuyasha kept his attention on Kagome. She nodded her head responsively.

FORCADISH VILLAGE:

Sango felt so free walking around in the village. She enjoyed seeing different people and taking in different surroundings. It was as if none of the previous events with Miroku and Kagome, never happened. For a while, she could just pretend that she was starting all over, and she had nothing but the promise of a welcoming future.

Luphin saw her daydreaming and slapped her on the back to get her attention.

"OUCH!" Sango said as she was knocked out of her moment of serenity, "Do you have to such a barbarian??"

The tall woman didn't seem to understand her comment and gave her a big smile. She took her hand and started running.

"Umm hello? Where are we going Luphin?"

The boisterous woman didn't answer her question, but laughed happily as if she was on an adventure.

"You better tell me where we are going Luphin, I mean it! You just don't grab a person and take them on a personal joy ride!"

"Alright Sango!" She stopped but was carrying a huge smile still showing all her pearly whites.

Sango looked puzzled. Luphin had nearly torn off her arm to bring her to an old shabby box. It looked ancient and was probably someone's trash.

"Umm what is this?"

"My servants just brought it in today! Isn't it just wonderful?"

"I'm sorry Luphin but this is ridiculous. I can't believe you were so excited over this piece of junk."

"Hey Sango this is no piece of junk. Why don't you open it? I will let you keep whatever is inside." She was furiously excited and pushed Sango towards the box.

"Come on open it hurry!"

Sango wasn't sure what was going on. She didn't exactly trust Luphin wholeheartedly.

"What is in there?"

"You'll have to open it to find out!"

Sango untied the rope that kept the box bound. She lifted the wooden top very slowly and peered into the dusty box.

"I don't understand." Sango said as she looked at the contents.

"It is all for you." Luphin patted her head as if she was a child. "If you would like you can try them all on in my quarters. I will make sure no one bothers you."

"I can't accept this Luphin."

"…and why not?"

"I have never seen such elegant kimonos such as these. I am not even that kind of girl. I'm a demon slayer. I don't have need for such fancy apparel."

"I won't take no for an answer. Go try them on."

Luphin was becoming a bit creepy to Sango. She shrugged her shoulders and gave in.

"Ok Luphin I'll try them on."

Sango picked up the box and sneezed from all the dust she released into the air by moving it.

"Alright lead the way Luphin."

Luphin merrily skipped to her room, and guided Sango inside and closed the door to give her privacy.

Sango took a deep breath and smelled sweet potpourri. Luphin's room was really elaborate and beautiful. The walls were painted blue like the sky, and the furniture was tall and sturdy fit for a tall woman. The bed was adorned with costly lavender fabric, that only a very wealthy person could have.

"Wow," she said aloud.

Sango scooped up the first kimono. The fabric was amazing and the design was beautiful. The silk was outlined with patterns of red and green flowers, and had a shimmer of gold tint. She took some time to put it on, and beheld herself in the mirror. She felt pretty for the first time in ages. If a stranger saw her right now, she was sure they would mistake her for royalty.

Sango walked to the door and opened it. Luphin fell in the room as if she had been leaning on the door.

"Why were you so close to the door, don't you have things to do?"

"I just wanted to see how you looked, and Sango you look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Sango said with a smile.

"Can I assume you will accompany me tonight?"

"No you can't. I don't even know what you are talking about."

"My brother has invited me and Mirani over to his home for a casual supper, and he expects us to be there tonight."

"I'm a complete stranger Luphin does your brother even know about me?"

"Of course he does."

"How?"

"Word gets around."

"Word gets around about what?"

"Well this is a small village and nothing is personal. Its as if the trees themselves talk"

"I have a feeling you are up to something, but I will go with you two. It's the least I can do after receiving such gifts from you."

"Great!! You won't regret it Sango! I'll come and get you when it is time to leave."

_Jessy Notes: Wow Kagome's reflection is a sly annoying one isn't she? Miroku is really sticking up for Kagome's reflection like that, and how about that Luphin. What does she have up her conniving, jolly sleeve? Stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm so sorry for not updating soon. All my loyal readers please forgive and review lol. _

"


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Inuyasha or any of its awesome characters. I do however own this entire story and any character I decide to create. Thank you.

Sango rummaged through the ancient box and took out all of the kimonos spreading them out on Luphin's lavender made bed. She observed their fine fabric and crafty patterns with awe. _"I wonder where her servants found these dresses, and why did these beautiful kimonos come in such an ugly package?"_ She thought.

The day had gone and she could see the night sky through the small window in the back of the room. She took a deep breath and sighed. She wasn't used to wearing such fancy things, and she felt ashamed or her costly array. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in please." She stammered.

"Aw don't you look adorable. Would you like me to help you with your hair?" Luphin took out some hair products from a large bag she was carrying.

"No thank you, my hair is just fine." Sango said taking a glance at her hair in the mirror.

"You don't want me to spruce it up?"

"Do you have a problem with my hair?"

"No little lady, I just thought you might like something a little different for tonight."

Mirani stepped out from behind Luphin and smiled at Sango.

"Don't worry Sango, Luphin is magic when it comes to hair."

"Alright whatever, have your fun." Sango sat down on the soft cushioned chair beside the bed, and waited for Luphin to work her so-called magic.

Luphin removed Sango's elastic band from her hair and brushed it to the back, and took her hands and twisted her dark hair into a swirled bun. Reaching in her mystery bag, she got two red flowers, and placed them strategically above the bun. In the front, she had left a streak of hair and twirled it around a hot contraption, leaving it nice and coiled to accent Sango's face.

"Ok all done. It took no time at all!"

"Wow Sango, you look amazing." Mirani took Sango's hand and walked her to the mirror so she could confirm her compliment.

The demon slayer looked at the mirror as if a ghost was standing before her. She couldn't believe how the kimono and the new style of her hair could make her look so breathtaking.

"Alright come along dear."

Luphin motioned for Mirani and Sango to follow closely.

INUYASHA'S FOREST:

"I promise you I am fine. I feel like nothing ever even happened."

"but are you sure?"

"I kid you not Miroku!!" She said angrily.

"Do you mind, monk head?"

"What?"

"Its obvious you are bothering Kagome, is it possible for you to get a real clue?" Inuyasha scowled and put his arms around Kagome, "She needs my support not yours." The half demon laughed out loud like he had won an award.

"Inuyasha would you stop?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're just acting silly because Miroku is right there!"

"Oh? I'll fix that for you," He looked at the monk and pointed to the door of the shelter. "Scram stupid."

"I'm not leaving you alone with Kagome you idiot."

"Oh yes you are!" Inuyasha shook his fist in the monks face threatening.

"Excuse me boys!" Kagome shoved them both aside to settle their differences without her. She clutched her blanket close to her and snuggled under the shade of her favorite tree.

"See what you did jerk?"

"I didn't do anything, it was your stupidity that caused her to leave, Miroku!"

"Think what you want Inuyasha, but I'm going to go sleep beside Kagome." He smirked.

"Not while I'm breathing!" Inuyasha pushed him down.

Miroku and Inuyasha began to race towards Kagome like they were heading for the elixir of pure life.

"Oh good it looks like you two finally left the shelter. I'm sleeping alone tonight and I better not see either of you until morning. GOT IT?!" Kagome stormed into the shelter and slammed the door.

Shippo, who had been watching the whole thing, shook his head in disappointment.

"When will you two learn!"

"What did you say?" the two of them said in unison.

"..uh nothing, I am sure you heard the wind just now." Shippo's excuse didn't work and he made a run for it as both the monk and half demon went to clobber him.

MEANWHILE:

Luphin knocked loudly on the door of her brother's home.

Sango fidgeted nervously waiting for the door to open.

"Is he even home?"

"Of course he is… I can hear footsteps."

The door opened and a man with a gentle smile stood at the door. His hair was the darkest black, and neatly cut. His eyes were dark brown with curly eyelashes folding over. His style of clothing was one that Sango had never seen. He wore a dark red robe bordered with shimmered yellow fabric. A heavy belt was around his waist, complete with fine stones and trinkets woven in the material. He was not as tall as Luphin but still surpassed Sango in height.

"I am so glad you all could make it tonight. I took quite a while to prepare this meal for everyone."

"You are much too kind," Sango said with a blush.

"Well I think I need to properly introduce myself, my name is Arkon. I must say that I have heard so much about you."

"Arkon you must be mistaken, I am hardly known in the village."

"Oh no that is not the way things are at all."

Sango was perturbed. She did not have a clue what was going on. She could almost count the words she had spoken in Forcadish village. There was nothing she recalled saying that gave away enough to spark an actual conversation.

"Alright well if you say so Arkon." She smiled at him.

"So Arkon, did you know that Sango is undecided?"

Sango raised an eyebrow at Luphin's question.

"No I didn't know that, are you sure Luphin?"

"YES! I know it. No decided woman would travel alone."

"Excuse me, is there something crucial I am missing here??" Sango interrupted wanting to be included since the subject was herself.

"Why what do you mean Sango?" Arkon looked puzzled.

"Undecided? What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't worry your little head darling. I simply mean that you are free to settle down with any man."

"Huh?! When did you determine this? I never said I was alone."

"Oh dear, it is more than obvious. There is no reason to be ashamed."

Arkon began to blush and chuckled to himself.

"What's your problem?" Sango inquired.

"Forgive me, but I am happy to know you are undecided. After all, today was my day to meet you and not a moment before."

Sango raised an eyebrow in confusion. Mirani just sat quietly eating her food, and didn't seem to care about the current conversation.

"Mirani I need you to come with me quickly. I need help with something." Luphin got up from the small table and motioned for the little girl to follow. Mirani got up respectfully as requested.

"Are you alright?" Arkon asked Sango. "You look a little worried."

"I'm just kind of surprised that is all."

"Why are you surprised?"

"I have only known you all for an extremely short time, and you act like you know so much about me."

"I am not claiming to know a lot about you Sango, I do know however that you are beautiful. I never could have imagined that such elegance like you could be a strong demon slayer also."

Sango blushed and could hardly move. She could feel his eyes peering at her, and they were frightfully hypnotizing.

"You are exaggerating."

"No Sango, I do not exaggerate."

Sango continued to lock into his gaze and her heart beat like mad. The flowers in her hair, the fancy kimono, and a charming man adoring her aloud had to be a dream that she would wake up from any moment.

Luphin and Mirani returned and sat down quietly.

"I am loving this meal brother! You were always so marvelous at cooking."

"I am ecstatic that you are enjoying yourself, please help yourself to seconds or thirds if you like."

"Oh I will thank you!" Luphin said happily between chewing her food.

Sango stared at Luphin's plate and saw her food going away very quickly._ "She eats like a four hundred pound man," _she thought to herself and burst out laughing.

"Do tell us what is so funny, we would love to share in the laughter Sango?" Arkon asked with his baritone voice.

"..um well actually I was just laughing because I'm enjoying myself, and I can not contain laughing when I am happy." Sango felt like an idiot for such a stupid answer. She didn't want to say she was laughing at "Luphin the pig".

"It is my pleasure to aide in your happiness Sango, be assured." Arkon nodded his head in extra confirmation of his statement.

_Jessy Notes: Ok thanks so much for reading and I do appreciate my reviewers!! Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Inuyasha or any of its original charactgers. I do however own the entire plot of this story and any new characters I decide to create!

Sango yawned.

"Thank you for the lovely meal, Arkon." Luphin said.

"You are most welcome sister." He smiled.

He opened the door for his guests.

Sango turned around to follow Luphin and Mirani out the door, and Arkon tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at him puzzled.

"I do hope to see you again Sango. Do you think it would be possible?"

"I don't plan to stay here much longer."

"Oh? Why is that? Don't you like Forcadish?"

"It is not that at all. I just was not planning on a long stay to begin with."

"Well, will you wait a moment? I have something to say."

Sango turned to see if Luphin and Mirani were waiting for her, and to her surprise they were already gone. She sighed.

Arkon blushed and didn't say anything.

"Well are you going to say something?" Sango folded her arms.

Arkon cleared his throat. "Would it be ok if I walked you back to my sister's place?"

Sango was not sure of his intentions, or why he was so eager to walk her home.

"I would be alright by myself, but thank you for the offer."

"I know you would, but is it ok if you have my company?" His dark brown eyes stared into hers with sincere anticipation. She couldn't resist his adorable sincerity.

"Ok if that is what you want."

Arkon excitedly shut the door behind him with a smile reaching ear to ear, and the two of them started on their way.

"So when you leave. Where will you go?"

"I am not sure if I will go back to Inuyasha's forest, or go somewhere else. Maybe I'll just be a permanent nomad."

"Inuyasha's forest? I never heard of it."

"It is just a forest, but I call it Inuyasha's forest because a half demon that I know was bound to a tree by a spell there. The spell was of course broken though, and he walks unharmed."

"Do you love this half demon?"

Sango burst out laughing at the assumption.

"No way, I would have to be mentally unstable for certain."

"Well who do you belong to?"

"Belong? I do not belong to anyone!"

"I didn't mean to offend you, I only wonder who has your heart."

Sango looked into his inquiring eyes.

"Well… don't know what to tell you Arkon." She thought about Miroku and Kagome, and how so many things had changed so suddenly. She remembered when Miroku outwardly demonstrated his affections towards her. There was a time she genuinely thought it was possible for the both of them to have a future together, and even have children like he would always joke about with her. She pictured Kagome and Miroku together, and recalled the moment she saw them sleeping in each other's arms with her own eyes.

"Are you alright Sango? I hope my question is not too bold."

Sango looked into his eyes, and appreciated his company. Being in his presence was almost as if a small haven had been created just for her.

"Yes, I am alright. I was just thinking of something suddenly. Your question was not to bold. I just do not have an answer for you."

"Very well Sango, no need to gather emotions that run out the clarity." He shook his head and sighed. "For now though, lets take advantage of what fate has done for both of us.

"What do you mean Arkon?" Sango blushed in a whisper as Arkon took her hand and peered down into her eyes.

"I mean for now there is not a worry in the world. It is just you and a complete stranger. There is no web to untangle or no memory to decipher. There is only the beginning with us."

"The beginning?"

"Yes! The best thing about a stranger like me is that I have a chance to show you good company. I hope I get more chances before you go. You are a beautiful woman Sango."

Sango shook off his hand, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have no intentions of leading you on Arkon, you must understand that it is best to be straightforward."

"Oh but-" He started.

"It might be better that we do not get involved. I am assuming what you aim to do."

"Are you cutting me off before anything begins? What are you assuming I'm after?"

"You are a very nice man. I am able to see that. But I must make a bold line that stops at friendship. I'm all locked up right now, and my heart really isn't…."

"You're heart isn't what?" He was now looking away from her and was a bit taken aback by the sudden rejection.

"My heart, it is not ready."

"Just like I said Sango. There are no worries. I am only a stranger. I only want to be more than that and become a friend. Can I at least have that pleasure for now?" He cheerfully attempted to take the conversation to a new mood.

"Ok Arkon, you do drive a mean bargain. I might see you before I leave, but I can't make any promises."

The man blushed in obvious gratefulness.

"Oh I will look forward to seeing your enchanting face at any moment that you choose."

Sango and Arkon had made it to Luphin's home at Mirani's room, and stood outside the entrance. The wind was cold and Sango shivered. Arkon didn't say anything more, but gave her a gentle wave and disappeared along the path ahead. Sango quietly walked into Mirani's room and laid on the soft huddle of blankets that was prepared for her. She didn't bother changing her clothes. With her eyes closed she replayed her walk with Arkon in her mind.

INUYASHA'S FOREST

Kagome lied awake in the shelter alone. She stared at the ceiling. She sighed, as her insomnia could not be helped. She did love Inuyasha she was sure of it, but her reflection was telling her something different. It no longer could be helped; she had to get away from the others if just for a little while. A dip in the cold spring with no distractions would surely take away her confusion for a flicker of peace.

She snuck quietly out of the shelter and tiptoed past her sleeping companions. There was something about the night sky that made her remember the feeling she felt when she had first met Inuyasha, as an arrow through his chest had him bound to that old tree. When she looked at him, it was if she was living in a fictional story. She was enchanted and a connection was created immediately between them, as if fate had it planned all along.

The hot spring was warm and inviting as expected. Kagome placed her dry clothes on the hanging tree branch near the spring so they would be in plain view. She listened intently for any surrounding sounds that might give away a peeping Tom. There was nothing of warning that she could hear. She closed her eyes and relaxed. _"I wonder where Sango ran off to. I wish things were not the way they were. Why can't Miroku just love Sango like he used to? There would not be any confusion in that case." _

"My eyes must be deceiving me." Kikyo revealed herself from behind the tree as if she had been hiding the whole time.

Kagome shot up out of the water and wrapped her towel around her.

"What business do you have here Kikyo? I never see you in this part of the woods!"

"I don't need any business to go anywhere now do I? Can't I just go wherever I please?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed her clothes from the tree.

"I'm not staying here with you! You just go ahead and enjoy the hot spring all to yourself."

"I didn't come here for something so trivial. I was on my way to see you Kagome."

"HA! You conniving witch, were you on another scheme to kill me again?"

"I am simply wanting to help you."

"How, pray tell, can you help me?"

"I know what is after you."

"…and your point is?"

"I know how to destroy her, and I may give you this useful information if you do something for me."

"I can't trust you, I will find out how to destroy my reflection on my own. Besides, if you helped me then you would also be helping Inuyasha be with me, and you and I both know that is not what you want."

"All you have to do is come with me." Kikyo whispered menacingly. "I will simply show you what has to be done.

"Show me right here if you must."

"Oh no Kagome, I can't show you in just any place."

"Well fine by me priestess, I'm going back to camp. Keep your information."

Kagome turned around and begin walking back towards the others.

"You wretched girl. I don't care about your trust. Such things do not matter when I can bring you down." Kikyo shouted as she shot an arrow through Kagome's lower back.

Kagome rammed into the ground and lost consciousness. Kikyo laughed as she dragged her limp body away from the hot springs.

"I have to take her away from this place, before she comes to. A wound like that is only going to stun her for awhile."

_**Jessy notes: Thanks everyone for reading. Please review. Happy holidays.**_


End file.
